Loli and Futanari
by S Corsette
Summary: Multiple different stories from multiple different franchises that feature loli and Futanari
1. Vampirina potion

**Author's notes: So this is going to be a collection of Futanari and Loli stories. I'm going to change whether the loli is going to be the Futanari and fuck older women, or if the older woman is going to be the Futanari and fuck the loli. I will tell you at the beginning of each story which one it is. Also I really love hearing your thoughts on this so leave a review if you can, leave suggestions for stories you want to read as well.**

 **In this story the loli is the Futanari and fucks an older woman. It is from the show Vampirina.**

 **Vampirina's potion mishap:**

Poppy browsed through the different bottles lining the shelves. The bottles were of different shapes and sizes, little nameplates with symbols that were wrapped around them. The bright colours of the liquid inside illuminated against Poppy's light brown skin. She noticed a bright green one and picked it up.

"What does this one do, Vee?" Poppy asked.

"That one?" Vampirina put a finger to her pale blue skin as she thought for a moment. "Hmmm…. That one makes you all slimey!"

"Sounds weird!" Poppy giggled. She put it back and went through some more. "You certainly have a lot of potions, Vee."

"Yep. Mom and dad keep a lot. I don't even know what most of them do."

"Should we be looking at these, then?"

"Yea, it's fine. I do this a lot. Mom says not to drink any ones we don't know unless she is there with us." The vampire girl said.

"Alirght."

The human and vampire girl continued looking through the multiple coloured bottles. Vampirina named the effects of each one Poppy showed her.

The girls tried many. One that shrunk them, one that gave them sticky fingers, one that gave them wings. All had either time limits or Vampirina had the reversal potion ready. They had so much fun trying out each bottle.

"What about this one?" Poppy asked as she held up a purple liquid filled bottle. The label on it was only a strange symbol it was shaped like the symbols for boy and girl put together.

"That one? I'm not sure." Vampirina said. She took the bottle. "Let's try it."

"But Vee, your mother said not to drink anything that you don't know." Poppy replied a bit worried.

"Well, yea. But what she isn't here right now. And we were having so much fun with those other potions! What if this one is super fun as well? Come on aren't you interested?"

"I am… But…. Okay let's do it!" Poppy said as she made up her mind.

"Okay." Vamprina popped open the bottle and took a drink before handing it to Poppy.

"Nothing happened?" Poppy stated before she took a drink herself.

"I guess not." Vampirina answered. Then suddenly she felt something.

A warmth was growing in her crotch. The vampire grabbed her groin as the weird feeling grew. "Something is happening."

"Yea, I feel it too!" Poppy said as she rubbed her legs together. "It feels really weird!"

The two squirmed as the odd warmth ran through their lower bodies. It seemed almost as if something was growing there.

When it was over, the two looked at each other and pointed to the other's crotch.

"Vee, something is hanging there!" Poppy exclaimed.

"Poppy, your pants, they look like something is inside them!" Vampirina shouted.

The two girls looked down. Vampirina pulled up her dress and down her panties. Poppy pulled her pants and panties down in one motion.

And they both screamed.

Both Vampirina and Poppy had a penis. It was big too, hanging between their legs, down near their knees. They both a cock and massive sized balls underneath.

"What?" Vampirina stood shocked at the thing. "Did the potion do this?"

"This is weird." Poppy said. "We have boy's things now!"

Poppy reached out and touched it with her fingers. The cock gave a little jump. "It feels weird too."

Vampirina gave it a touch too. "Your right, it does fell weird."

"What are we going to do? What if this is permanent?!" Poppy shouted.

"Alright, don't panic, I'll get my mom, she'll know what to do."

Vamprina pulled up her panties. The vampire noticed that the weird feeling grew as the huge cock rubbed against her panties. It was big enough to create a noticeable bulge as well.

"Just stay here, I'll be right back." Vamprina said as she used her vampire super speed to run out of the room.

She found her mother very quickly. "Mom! Mom!"

"What is it dear?" Her mother Oxana replied.

"We need your help! Come quick!" Vampirina grabbed her mother's hand and rushed off back to Poppy.

Vamprina and Oxana entered the potion room at super speed and closed the door behind them. Poppy had by now pulled her pants back up but that only caused the big bulge to reappear.

"Now can you girls tell me what is going on?" Oxana asked.

"Okay, mom." Vampirina felt embarrassed as she retold the story. "Me and Poppy were playing with the potions. We made sure to drink only the ones I knew. But we were having so much fun that we drank one of the potions that we didn't know about."

"Vampirina, there is a reason why I tell you not to drink the potions unless you know their effects. Bad things can happen, these rules may seem like they are limiting your fun, but they are there to protect you. You disobeyed me, I'm very disappointed in you." Oxana lectured her daughter.

"I'm sorry mom, I won't do it again!" Vamprina spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry too, Mrs. Hauntly." Poppy added.

"It's alright girls, as long as you learned your lesson." Oxana pulled the two little girls into a warm hug. "Now about curing the potion's effects. First tell me what potion you drank and what it did."

Poppy and Vampirina looked at each other than back to Oxana. Then they pulled down their garments to reveal the giant cocks between their legs.

Oxana gasped, then looked over at the shelf where the half drunken potion was. "I see, you drank the Futanari potion."

"How do you cure it?" Vampirina asked.

"Yea, I don't want to be stuck with a boy's thing forever." Poppy said.

"Don't worry girls, it is very easy to reverse. All we have to do is get the potion out of the body through ejaculation."

"Ejack-a-what?" Vampirina stumbled over the word.

"Ejaculation is something that happens to the penis when the person feels good. They release their semen or cum as many call it now. That's what we need to do." Oxana explained.

"It feels good?" Poppy asked.

"Yes, quite good. I've taken this potion before." Oxana laughed. "Now which girl wants to go first, I'll help."

"I want to!" Vampirina exclaimed.

"Me first!" Poopy shouted.

"Alright girls, I'll do both of you."

Oxana got on her knees in front of the two little girls. They stepped forward out of their pulled down and thrown off clothes, and in front of the older woman.

Oxana reached out and gently took both cocks into her hands.

Vampirina and Poppy gave a slight moan at the touch. It felt really weird, having the smooth skin of another woman touching the big penis between their legs.

Oxana then began to lightly stroke up and down the flaccid members. The dick began getting bigger and rising up.

"Mom, their getting bigger!" Vampirina said.

"They are supposed to, dear." Oxana replied. "Does it feel good, girls?"

"It feels weird?" Poppy replied.

"Good kind of weird." Vampirina added.

"That's good." Oxana laughed.

The adult woman continued stroking the big, fat cocks, watching as they continued to grow.

Once the two cocks were fully erect, Oxana could tell how massive the things really were. They stood up, almost up to the little girl's chins. And it was so thick around Oxana couldn't fit her hand completely around it.

She knew she shouldn't, they were only little girls, and one was her daughter. But Oxana couldn't deny the feelings the massive things she was jerking off were having on her body. She felt aroused.

The two girls were defiantly feeling it now, they panted and groaned as they felt their added appendage being stroked.

"I'm going to do something to help speed this up." Oxana said. She was unable to stop her feelings of lust anymore and she put her mouth over Poppy's cockhead.

"What are you- Ohhh…?" Poppy groaned loudly as she felt Oxana begin to suck on her penis. "Mrs. Hauntly?"

"Please just call me Oxana." The woman replied as she took out the cock for a moment then went back to sucking on it.

"Okay, Oxana. That feels… really good!"

"Mom…" Vamprina couldn't believe her eyes. Her mother was sucking off her best friend.

Then Oxana pulled Poppy's cock out of her mouth and put Vampirina's in. The added taboo of giving her own daughter a blowjob made her even wetter.

Vamprina groaned loudly as she looked down at her own mother, watching her suck on her fat dick.

Oxana switched between the two girls. She would jerk both off, and stick one of the cocks in her mouth. After a few seconds she would take that one out and begin slurping on the other one.

Soon Oxana was taking the massive cocks deeper and deeper into her throat until she was shoving the entire gigantic dick down her throat to the base, making her gag and her eyes water.

Oxana spat out the cock, noticing that both were now glistening with her saliva. "Still haven't cum yet?" She panted. "Alright maybe this will help. Poppy lie down."

As Poppy laid herself down on the floor, Oxana quickly unbuttoned her shirt and took it off, followed by her bra. Her big blue boobs bounced free from their confines.

Both girls looked at the breasts, their eyes wide, taking in every detail of the soft orbs of flesh. Normally this sight wouldn't have done much for them, but right now they loved it.

Oxana pressed her boobs over Poppy's standing cock, covering it in her cleavage. Poppy's brown cockhead, peaked out from between the two blue globes.

Oxana bounced her breasts up and down the massive flesh pole, making Poppy moan and groan.

"Here, Vamprina, Mommy hasn't forgotten you." She opened her mouth wide. "Do whatever you want to mommy's mouth."

Vamprina rushed over and shoved her giant cock deep down Oxana's throat. She pushed her little hips until her entire dick was inside her mother's mouth and throat. Then she backed up and swung back, slamming her cock inside once more. Vampirina repeated this process, placing her hands on the older woman's head as she skullfucked her.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Vampirina shouted as she rammed her massive member constantly down Oxana's esophagus, making the woman gag and spit out saliva.

"Oxana! My penis feels good!" Poppy called as she began thrusting her little hips back against the big blue breasts. "It's amazing!"

"Mommy! It feels really good! It feels like something is coming!" The little vampire girl never stopped as she continued face fucking her mother.

"Me too, Vee!" Poppy shouted. "Something's coming!"

"Something's coming!" The two little girls screamed together as they reached their orgasm.

Both unleashed their torrent of sticky cum. Vampirina released it directly down her own mother's throat and into her belly. She shoot wave after wave of cum down there.

Poppy also shoot her load. It splashed directly against Oxana's face, covering it with the next few shots in a sticky layer of cum. Some also landed on Vamprina and all over Oxana's tits.

After Vamprina had finished cuming she pulled her cock back out. There was still a lot of her cum inside Oxana's mouth. She watched as her mother drank down her cum in a big gulp. Then the woman began licking it over her fingers, face, and tits.

Both Poppy and Vampirina watched with perverse pleasure at Oxana drinking all of their sticky seed.

Then they noticed something. Their cocks weren't gone! They were flaccid again but not gone, and the show put on by Oxana was certainly having an effect on them.

"They are still there, mom!" Vampirina said.

"You said they would come off after we ejaculated!" Poppy shouted.

"Alright, girls, calm down." Oxana said in a motherly tone. "The potion must have been stronger than I thought. It will still disappear after releasing semen, it just might take more than one cumshot that's all."

"So we have to do it again?" Vamprina asked as her cock gave a little jump.

"I-If we have to, we have to." Poppy added as her cock was also beginning to return to life.

Both girls were a bit scared of having the cock forever but they also felt so good during the last activity that they were secretly thankful that they could do it again.

Oxana began to undo her belt. "This will feel even better for both of us." She said as she removed her belt and then pulled down her pants. Her panties were also quickly discarded leaving her fully naked before the two little girls.

"Wow! You're really pretty!" Poppy exclaimed.

"Yea, you're beautiful mom." Vamprina added.

"Thank you girls." Oxana blushed and laughed. Then she got down on the floor on her back and spread her pussy lips. "Here you go, put it inside."

"Put it inside?" Vampirina asked.

"Yes, dear. You put your penis inside. That's how babies are made, when the penis ejaculates and the sperm fertilizes the woman's egg."

"Baby?!" Poppy shouted.

"Don't worry, a vampire and a human can't have a baby together."

"What about me mom?" Vamprina inquired.

"Just be careful not to cum inside." Oxana responded.

"I'll go first okay, Vee?" Poppy said.

"Yea." Vampirina was still a bit uneasy about potentially getting her own mother pregnant.

"Okay, Poppy dear. Line it up with my vagina. That's it, now push inside."

Poppy obeyed eagerly and began to insert her big cock within Oxana's dripping pussy. The cockhead entered, making both girls moan loudly.

"It feels wonderful!" Poppy groaned. "It's so tight and warm, amazing!"

"Amazing!" Oxana shouted. "This cock is so big!"

Vampirina watched with wide eyes, listening to the pure pleasure coming from both Poppy and her mother. Her cock was pulsing, desperate to feel something.

"Mom?" She spoke. "What about me?"

"I haven't forgotten about you. Come sit on my face."

"Sit on you?"

"Yes, dear, put your knees on either side of my head and put your cock in between my boobs." Oxana said, then groaned as she felt more of Poppy enter her.

Vampirina obeyed. She came over and kneeled down over her mother's face, her massive cock pointing at the big bouncing blue boobs. She pushed her cock in between the soft orbs and began going back and forth, enjoying the feeling of the supple breasts against her newly formed penis.

Vampirina gave a shout as she felt something warm and wet against her butthole. Oxana was licking at her tiny asshole, shoving her tongue inside the rear tunnel and eagerly sucking on it. Vampirina loved the feeling of the boobs rubbing against her cock, while also having her sensitive asshole licked.

Meanwhile Poppy was having the time of her life as she pushed more and more of her cock inside Oxana's incredibly tight cunt. She groaned and panted as she felt the slick walls clench around her sensitive member.

Soon she felt as if she couldn't move her cock any deeper. So she began pulling it back in, enjoying every touch of the flesh. When she had pulled most everything out, Poppy slammed it back in.

Oxana gave a shout into Vampirina's butt as she felt the massive girl-dick ram against her deepest area. Vampirina also groaned at the vibrations of her mother's yelp.

The two little girls were now rapidly swinging their small hips. Poppy fucking Oxana's wet and tight cunt while Vampirina continued her titjob. Oxana was eating out her own young daughter's ass as if it was the most delicious treat she had ever tasted.

"It's amazing, Vee!" Poppy screamed. "Your mother feels amazing! It's the best thing I've ever felt!"

"I want to try!" Vampirina shouted, having forgotten about the baby making part. "Let's switch!"

"Alright." Poppy pulled out from Oxana's pussy, her cock absolutely drenched in pussy juice.

Vamprina got off her mother and went over to Poppy.

"Quick girls, put it back in!" Oxana begged.

"Okay mom, I'm going this time!" Vampirina very eagerly shoved herself inside. Oxana screamed as she felt Vampirina ram everything she had in one go.

Vamprina pumped her hips back and forth, much rougher than Poppy had done, making Oxana wail in absolute pleasure.

"What about me, Oxana?" A very horny Poppy asked as she stroked her cock.

Oxana shoved her daughter down, so she was riding Vampirina. She then reached behind and spread her butt cheeks, revealing her asshole. "In here! Fuck my ass!"

Poppy nodded, she was too horny at the moment to care that she was about to fuck an asshole. She pressed her cockhead against the butt entrance, it was a tight fit, but the pussy juice from earlier made it slip in.

Oxana squealed as she felt the massive cockhead spread her butthole wide and enter inside. She loved it, the feeling of both her holes being filled with a giant cock.

Both Poppy and Vampirina began to swing their hips, shoving their thick meat deep within Oxana. All three groaned and shouted in pleasure as they fucked.

"Mommy! It feels amazing! So good!" Vampirina screamed.

"Yea! Me too! Your butt is great! Really, really great!" Poppy added in a yell.

"It's wonderful for me too, girls!" Oxana panted. "Your cocks are so big and amazing! I've never felt anything so deep inside me! More, girls, harder, fuck me harder!"

The two young girls tried to increase their pace. Slamming as hard as they could deep inside Oxana.

Vamprina and Oxana speed up faster and faster, harder and harder, their vampire super speeds starting to kick in. Poor Poppy couldn't hold out against such an assault on her human cock and she felt herself close to cuming once more.

"It's coming! It's coming!" the little brown girl yelled before she orgasmed deep within Oxana's ass.

Oxana screamed in ecstasy as she felt her bowels being filled up with sticky little girl cum. Her pussy tightened as she orgasmed herself, the fleshy tunnel constricted around Vamprina's cock, making the girl moan even louder.

"I'm close too, Mommy!" Vamprina informed. "I can't hold on much longer!"

"Then come darling! Cum inside of mother!"

"But won't you get pregnant?!"

"That's alright! Do it, get my pregnant! Knock up your own mother! I'll carry your incestual vampire baby!" Oxana roared, too lost in the moment with lust to think rationally. All she knew was that she needed that white cream deep inside right now.

"Okay, Mommy! I'll be a great big sister and mommy! I'm cuming!" Vamprina couldn't hold on anymore. She screamed as she finally went over the edge.

She pumped load after load of her fertile seed deep within Oxana's womb. Oxana came as well, her pussy tightening around her daughter's cock, trying to milk out all the sticky sperm it could.

The two screamed loudly as they orgasmed, the most intense orgasm they had ever experienced.

Finally Vampirina had shoot everything out of her cock. Both her and Poppy were exhausted, they pulled out of the two tight holes and fell to the ground panting. Oxana also lay on the floor, cum dripping from her ass and pussy.

"Look girls, your penis is disappearing." Oxana said.

Vampirina and Poppy both looked down. Their cocks were disappearing, seeming to just fade away from their bodies. Soon the giant things were gone, leaving only the tiny pussies in their place.

"Wow, they really are gone!" Vampirina said.

"Yea, getting all that white stuff out really did do the trick." Poppy added with a laugh.

"I hope you girls learned your lesson." Oxana said as she picked herself up and began gathering up her clothes. "You mustn't use any potion that you don't know about. Make sure to ask an adult about their effects and if they are safe for children to use."

"We understand, mom." Vampirina giggled.

"Yea, we learned our lesson." Poppy chimed in with her own giggle.

A few days later and Vampirina and Poppy were having a sleep over at the Hauntley's house.

"Mom!" Oxana heard Vampirina shout from her bedroom.

The woman was quick to rush to her daughter's aid. "What is it dear?"

"Well we accidently drank more of the potion." Vamprina said as she pulled down her panties.

"Yea, we are so sorry, Oxana." Poppy said as she too pulled down her lower clothing. "We need help getting that stuff out again."

"Sorry, we haven't learned our lesson yet, mom." Vamprina giggled.

Oxana licked her lips.


	2. Sofie the little flowergirl

**In this story the Futanari is an older woman and fucks a loli This is from the game Skyrim**

Sofie the little flowergirl:

The young orc woman walked through the streets, her heavy armour making clicking sounds with each step she took. She was known as Khaar, a mercenary, she traveled all around skyrim, taking whatever job she could get.

Now she had come to the town of Windhelm. The streets covered in a layer of thick snow, she choose to take the alleyway instead, heading down its dark passage.

It was getting dark and she needed a place for the night. Usually camping was fine for her, but now that she was in the city and had gold to spare, a bed at the inn might be nice change of pace.

It was as she was turning a corner that a little voice called out to her. "Would you like to buy some flowers?"

Khaar stopped and turned to look at the voice. It belonged to a little Nord girl, she had long brown hair and a ragged and torn dress. Her exposed skin, little toes, fingers, ears, nose, all were red from the cold.

"Would you like to buy some flowers?" She asked again, pushing forward a basket of cold, dead flowers to the orc.

Khaar stood there for a moment, contemplating. But her sense of guilt over the fragile thing won out and she nodded. "Sure, how much."

"Any amount, whoever much you think it should be!" The girl nearly shouted, happy that someone was finally paying attention to her.

"Alright." The orc handed the girl a few gold coins and received a flower in return.

"Thank you so much!"

The girl began to turn around and leave when Khaar suddenly came up with an idea. "Hey wait a minute."

It looked like the girl wouldn't at first, scared that she may lose the money, but she slowed to a stop. "Yes?"

"Want to make even more money?" The orc grinned.

"Yes! I'll do anything!"

"Anything?"

Yes! Anything!" The girl responded.

"Alright, I'll keep you to your word. Follow me." Khaar led the young, cold girl to the Inn.

There she bought a single room and both she and the little Nord girl went in.

"Want do you want me to do? Clean your equipment?"

The orc shook her head. "Have you ever had sex before?" She asked.

The girl looked up in surprise. "N-No." She managed to sputter. "I know about it but I've never…"

Khaar reached into her pocket and pulled out a big coin purse. "If you do a few thing for me, I'll give you a whole lot of money. Understand?"

The girl nodded, awed by the huge amount of gold. "I'll try my best."

"Good." Khaar patted the girl on the head. "First, tell me your name."

"Sofie."

"Alright Sofie." Khaar grinned lustfully as she pulled off her armour.

Then she pulled down her pants to reveal a huge green cock underneath.

Sofie gasped audibly at the monster. The thing was absolutely massive. It was long, thick, and dripping pre-cum.

Khaar stepped forward, bringing her big dick closer to the child's face. Sofie could smell the sweaty musk that came from the green meat.

"It kind of smells." Sofie said as she wrinkled her nose at the odor.

"Well, I'm an adventurer, it's not like I have time to take many baths." The orc replied nonchalantly. "Do you want the coins?"

"Yes."

"Then start licking it."

Sofie was a bit surprised by the demand. Lick it? She looked up at the Orc girl's eyes, she was serious.

Sofie defiantly wanted that coin, so she puffed up her courage and stuck her tongue out.

The little girl began letting her tongue glide up the massive shaft. She licked over the big cockhead, tasting the pre-cum. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. It was a bit salty but not horrible.

Khaar groaned as she felt the little tongue slide up and down her mighty green spear. "Keep going, lick it more, faster."

Sofie obeyed, picking up speed and covering more area. "Is this good?"

"Yea, that's nice. But now start sucking."

"Sucking?"

"Yea, put my cock inside your mouth and start sucking on it."

Sofie did so, she put the huge cockhead inside her mouth. It was a hard fit due to the size difference between her little girl mouth and the orc woman's huge penis. But the girl managed to fit it inside, then she began sucking on it.

Khaar moaned loudly as she felt the small lips wrap around her huge erection. She reached down and took Sofie's hand, she brought it up and placed the smooth palms underneath her big balls.

Sofie rubbed the testes gently, they felt heavy in her hand. She continued sucking on the cockhead as best as she could.

"Come on girl, if you want those coins you better try harder. Take more of my cock inside your mouth." Khaar demanded.

The girl tried to obey, but she was finding it harder to take something so big any deeper, her entire tiny mouth was full. Khaar helped her by putting her strong hand around the Sofie's head and began pushing.

Sofie gagged as she felt the massive dick start to enter her throat. Khaar groaned in lustful relief. "That's it, keep going. Take more of me."

Sofie didn't know how much more she could take, her throat felt so stretched out. But she remembered the huge reward and kept going.

Khaar began to pull herself back out, much to Sofie's relief, but then the orc woman began pushing her dick back down. She had begun to throat fuck the girl, pulling and pushing her cock up and down the esophagus of the younger female.

This continued for a few minutes, Khaar thrusting her hips, making her thick meat slide down the little girl's throat. Sofie gagged around the massive meat.

Finally Khaar stopped and pulled out completely, leaving a panting Sofie dripping with saliva. "I want to finish inside you. Get undressed."

Sofie took a moment to regain her breath, then she began removing her clothing. The old ragged dress was first, revealing her flat chest and pink nipples. Then she took off her broken shoes and holey socks. Then finally she pulled down her panties and stepped out of them, revealing her small vagina to the horny orc woman.

"Nice." Khaar said as she stroked her erection. "Now lay down on the bed."

Sofie once again obeyed. Khaar came over and got on the bed as well. She crawled over to Sofie, then lined her massive cock up with the little girl's pussy.

Sofie didn't think it would fit, the thing looked so big compared to her. But Khaar didn't see any problems and began pushing her way inside.

The giant green cock penetrated the pussy, digging its way deeper inside. Sofie screamed as she felt it within her small body. Khaar gave a grunt of pleasure.

Sofie looked down and could see a bulge coming from her stomach from where the cock was. It was still being pushed inside, deeper and deeper.

Finally Khaar reached the end, she had pushed herself up against the little girl's womb. Khaar then began to pull back out.

Sofie began to moan softly as the initial pain died down and the warm feeling of pleasure began to take its place. She liked the way the huge dick slid against her tight pussy walls.

Khaar had managed to pull most of her large dick out of the tiny, tight cunt, then she slammed back in.

Sofie screamed out in absolute pleasure as she felt herself being penetrated so deeply. She never knew that sex could feel so wonderful.

Khaar once more pulled back and then rammed herself back in. She repeated this process over and over, making Sofie scream in ecstasy each time her little womb was hammered against.

Khaar pushed her lips over Sofie's. Kissing her deeply, shoving her tongue in the small mouth as she continued fucking.

Sofie liked the kiss, she let her own smaller tongue wrestle with the powerful one of Khaar. She gave a huge moan each time she felt the cock down below slam inside.

Khaar pulled back from the kiss and then grabbed Sofie's sides in order to give her thrust even more power.

Sofie felt something wash over her, something intense and wonderful. Her mind went blank and her body tightened. The little girl had just experienced her first ever orgasm.

The intense fucking continued for long minutes, Sofie experiencing another few intense orgasms, before Khaar finally was done.

The orc woman gave one last powerful slam before she came. She shot her load of semen directly into the tiny womb, a huge amount that came in several shots.

Sofie orgasmed again as she felt her womb fill up with litters of sticky, white cum. Her belly expanded slightly in order to house all of the baby seed.

Khaar pulled out after she had shot her last bit of cream. When her cock came out of the tight pussy, there was a tidal wave of cum that followed.

Sofie and Khaar lay panting on the bed.

"Clean me off with your mouth." Khaar demanded.

Sofie obeyed as she went down and began sucking on the flaccid but still big cock.

Soon however the thing began to rise again. "Ready for round two, girl?"

"We have to do it again?" Sofie asked.

"Yea, I'm giving you a lot of money so I'm going to fuck you all night." Khaar responded with a grin. "Now get on."

While Khaar lay down on her back, Sofie got up and stood above the massive erection. She began pushing herself down, stretching herself out over the giant cock.

Finally Sofie had managed to slide all the way down. The dick was squished up against her baby chamber.

"Start moving." Khaar said as she slapped the girl's ass.

Sofie nodded as she began picking herself back up the cock, then sliding back down. The pace this time was much slower, but that was also nice in its own way.

Khaar put both hands behind her head as she watched the little girl fuck herself on the big dick.

Sofie reached down and took a hold of the two big green breasts, feeling their softness in her hands as her pussy felt the hardness of the cock.

Sofie groped the boobs as she pushed herself up and down the massive cock. Her hip speed increased as she continued, going faster and faster.

Khaar decided to help the girl out a bit and began pushing her hips as well, making the two of them meet in the middle. Khaar reached around and grabbed a hold of the little girl's tiny butt, letting her finger feel the softness of each cheek as she thrusted her hips.

Soon the two were once again in an intense fucking session as they slammed their hips against each other's. They moaned and shouted in pleasure.

Sofie slammed her hips down, ramming the thick cock roughly against her womb, making her spasm in an orgasm.

Khaar herself wasn't far away and soon she too climaxed.

The two shouted as they came, Khaar shooting her creamy gunk deep within the child's womb, while Sofie's cunt tightened around the erection.

Sofie pulled herself off the cock, letting it fire its last few shots onto the girl's face, chest and stomach. Cum fell from her pussy in heavy amounts.

The girl, now exhausted lay down on the bed and panted deeply.

Khaar however wasn't done. "Didn't I say we would be fucking all night? You can't get tired on me yet." The orc pumped her falling cock, hoping to breathe life into it again. "Come here and suck my balls."

Sofie picked herself up and moved over to the orc girl. She licked at the giant green ballsack, tasting the sweat that covered it. She began sucking on them, taking turns with each testicle in order to give both of them equal love.

Khaar groaned and was delighted that this was having an effect on her cock as it was beginning to return to its full size.

Sofie slurped and suckled on the two big balls, covering them in her sticky saliva.

Khaar pushed the child away from her nuts. "Get on the bed and stick your ass out."

Sofie got on the bed as Khaar got off. The younger girl obeyed as she knelt on all fours and stuck her ass out at Khaar.

The orc woman grinned lustfully as she lined her cock up with the girl's cunt. Then shoved as hard and fast as she could directly inside.

Sofie screamed as she felt it rammed harshly against her womb. The monster of a cock stretching her and seeming to reach even further inside from this position.

Khaar wasted no time as she began fucking the girl as hard and rough as she could. She slammed her hips repeatedly with all her strength.

Sofie reached down and felt her stomach, she could feel the shape of the massive erection through the bulge in her belly.

The orc woman grabbed the young girl's hips, using it to slam even harder.

As Sofie screamed in pleasure from the rough fucking she was receiving, she noticed that her feet were beginning to leave the floor, soon she was actually off the ground.

The feeling of being weightless was having a great effect on Sofie. She came hard, her feet flinging around above the floor as the orc woman held her tight.

Khaar fucked the little girl senseless, lifting her high off the ground and using all of her strength to bury her giant cock as deep as she could.

Khaar put her hands under the girl's legs, lifting them up over Sofie's head. She pounded away as Sofie orgasmed once more on the giant thing.

Finally after a few more minutes, Khaar came.

The orc released her goo straight inside the womb, flooding the already flooded area with even more sticky seed. Sofie's stomach expanded even further, while cum dripped from between the connected genitals in heavy amounts.

Finally after releasing all the cum she could, Khaar pulled her cock out. An eruption of white cream poured out of the little girl's vagina, covering the floor in a huge puddle.

Khaar lay Sofie down on the bed, noticing that the poor little thing had passed out from the rough fucking.

"I guess I got my money's worth." The orc woman laughed. She lay down next to the sleeping girl and fell asleep.

The next morning Khaar handed the girl the huge sack of coins. "You certainly earned them."

The little girl's eyes lit up. She had never seen so much gold before in her whole life. "Wow!" Was all she managed to say.

"Well, I was thinking. Want to earn even more coins?" Khaar asked.

The girl pondered. "I don't know, this is a lot of money."

"Travel with me."

Sofie looked surprised. "What? Me? Travel with you?"

"Yea, travel with me and I'll share everything I earn with you. Though at night I do expect you to put in some work, if you catch my meaning."

"Yes, I'll do it!"

Khaar laughed. "Then let's go, partner."

A few months later, the campfire is bright. Khaar leans back on the makeshift sleeping area, hands behind her head. Sofie eagerly pleases her, taking as much cock as she can into her mouth. She had gotten much better, and now could almost take the entire thing.

Sofie reaches down and rubs her big belly. Even though she was still very young, she was pregnant with a half-orc baby.

Khaar groaned as she came, spilling her sticky semen down the girl's throat, feeding her growing baby inside, before pulling out and covering Sofie's face.

The two would continue to travel with each other for a long time.


	3. Umbrella wants to play

**In this story the loli is the Futanari and fucks an older girl. It is from the series Skullgirls**

Umbrella wants to play:

Parasoul sipped at her drink before laying it back down on the crowded desk. The desk so filled with papers it was like a total war had been fought on the smooth surface. The red-haired woman never complained though as she went back to her work.

"Hey, big sis!" A child's voice called out.

Parasol rubbed her fingers against her temple in annoyance. "Yes, Umbrella?"

The little purple-haired girl entered into the room. "When can we play again?" She asked.

Parasoul looked over at the small clock on her desk. "It hasn't even been an hour yet, since we last played." She replied curtly. "I have very important work to do. Go play with Molly."

"I already did." Umbrella said. "And now she's knocked out and full of cum." Umbrella lifted her yellow raincoat to reveal her massive erection. "I'm still really horny, sis!"

"I said we only played an hour ago, plus you played with Molly, how much stamina do you have?"

Umbrella shrugged as she began removing clothes. "Don't know, but I still want to play."

"Well, you're going to have to play by yourself." Parasoul said as she returned to her work.

"Nope." Umbrella, now fully naked and fully erect, jumped up on the desk and stuck her cock out at her big sister. "I want to play with you."

"You little brat." Parasoul said as the huge member wiggled around in front of her face. "I said go play by yourself."

"I don't want to!" Umbrella pushed her cock up against Parasoul's check, letting pre-cum dribble down the white skin. "Come on, big sis! Hurry up and play!"

"Fine!" Parasoul finally relented. "But only a hand job, then you leave me to my work, understood."

"Sure, whatever." Umbrella grinned.

Parasoul reached out and grabbed a hold of the giant girl-cock in front of her. She could feel that it was still a bit wet, no doubt from the all the fun Umbrella had with Molly. She began moving her hand up and down the large dick. She went quite fast and rough, hoping to get the girl off quickly and return to her work.

"Oh, yea, big sis." Umbrella groaned. "You're hands defiantly feel the best!"

"Just hurry up and cum, already." Parasoul said.

"If you suck me off, I'll cum faster."

Parasoul thought for a moment, she did say only a hand job, but Umbrella was right, it would go faster with a blowjob.

Parasoul put the massive meat into her mouth and began slurping on it.

Umbrella shook her hips as she moaned, hoping to put more of her cock down her big sister's throat. "You can suck dick, way better than Molly, or any of the other girls in the squad."

 _How many girl have you been fucking behind my back?_ Parasoul thought as she continued sucking Umbrella off.

Umbrella grabbed the back of Parasoul. "You have to take more!" The little girl shouted before forcing her big sister's head towards her, shoving more of her girl cock down the tight throat.

Parasoul gagged as she felt her throat stretch to fit the giant intruder. She could feel the cock begin to leave before being slammed back down her. Umbrella was face-fucking her intensely.

This always happened, Parasoul would lay down some rules, and then the next thing she knew her little sister was dominating her. Though she claimed in her mind that she hated it, her panties were beginning to get wet.

Umbrella continued her rough assault on her big sister's throat, she groaned and shouted in pleasure as her thick cock stretched out the tight canal. "You really are the best, big sis! I think I'm going to cum!"

Umbrella slammed her hips forward one more time, pushing every inch of her fat dick down Parasoul's throat, her waist was pressed up against the older girl's nose. Then she unleashed her torrent of cum.

Umbrella gave a few more grunts and shove of her hips as she let out all the semen she could. She flooded her big sister's throat and mouth quickly, making Parasoul gag and choke on the thick amount of white goo.

The purple haired girl pulled out, and sprayed her last few loads over Parasoul's face and hair. "That's nice." She sighed in relief.

Parasoul swallowed everything that was in her mouth before she began to cough. "Damn brat. Making me take all your cum." She shook her head as she regained her breathing. "It's done, Umbrella, go away and play somewhere else."

"Naw, I don't think so." The futanari child replied. "I'm still hard, so how about I fuck you now."

"Absolutely not!" Parasoul said. "I told you only once, then you leave. I have made you cum so go."

"But I'm still so hard and I really want you big sis! None of the other girls are even close to as good as you!"

"Not even close?" She asked.

"No way! You are totally the best, you feel amazing!" Umbrella said.

Parasoul didn't want to be swayed, to change her already set rules. But she couldn't deny the dripping mess her panties were in. Plus all the flattery was making her feel a bit more lenient.

"Fine." The red haired woman blushed. "One quick one, then you really do have to go!"

"Yippee!" Umbrella cheered.

The little girl got off the table and got up on the chair. Parasoul leaned over the desk, her covered breasts spilling onto the surface, her clothed ass sticking out at Umbrella.

"Wow, big sis." Umbrella teased as she touched the wet spot on Parasoul's panties. "You must have really wanted this too!"

"Shut-up!" Parasoul growled through her bright red face.

Umbrella pulled down the panties and then put her mouth over the slippery pussy lips and began licking and sucking on them.

Parasoul covered her mouth to keep from moaning out loud. She had forgotten just how good her little sister was at eating pussy.

Umbrella tasted the sweet juice that flowed freely from the cunt. She liked the taste greatly but she liked fucking a whole lot more, so she stopped with her oral sex and lined her humongous cock up with her big sister's wet vagina.

Then she slammed herself in fully, pushing every inch of her long and thick cock deep within Parasoul's depths.

This time Parasoul couldn't stop from screaming out loud in pleasure. It was just so sudden and so good that she actually had a small orgasm.

"See I knew you liked it!" Umbrella laughed.

"You little-Ah!" Parasoul was about to reply with venom in her words, when Umbrella pulled out and slammed back in once more, even harder. She instead gave a pleasurable yelp.

Umbrella moaned and as she began to really fuck her sister. Hard, long thrusts of her small hips, ramming her dick against Parasoul's womb.

Mountains of paper began to fall over and scatter everywhere as the intense fucking of the two sisters went on. Parasoul didn't even register the mess as her mind was completely focused on the thick cock pounding away at her.

"It feels good, doesn't it, big sis?" Umbrella asked.

"No. Ah!" Parasoul panted before another pleasurable yelp escaped her lips.

"Don't lie." Umbrella grinned. "Your body doesn't. I can totally feel you thrusting back at me."

Umbrella was right, somewhere along the way, Parasoul began moving her hips back at her little sister.

"Just tell the truth, that's what you always tell me." Umbrella teased as she slapped at her big sister's fat ass. "So come on, tell me the truth already!" A hard slap rang out, making Parasoul scream in lust.

"Fine! You stupid-Ah-brat! It feels good!" Parasoul admitted as she continued moaning in pleasure.

"That's much better!" Umbrella suddenly pulled out.

"What?" Parasoul said as she felt the absence of the thick member in her pussy.

"Get on the desk, I want to fuck you better."

Parasoul gritted her teeth, she was being demanded by her own little sister. The girl was so much younger than her, she shouldn't be making the calls in the relationship.

"I said move!" Umbrella slapped Parasoul's ass hard.

"Yes~." Parasoul replied as she obeyed quickly. She got up on the desk, knocking paper out of her way.

"Take off your dress while you're at it."

Parasoul again replied as she removed her one piece, freeing her big breasts from the confines.

Umbrella joined her big sister on top of the desk. Lining her big cock up once more with the older girl's soaking wet cunt, Umbrella shoved herself in.

Parasoul screamed in ecstasy as she felt the massive thing ram against her womb again.

Umbrella resumed her intense fucking, this time in the missionary position so she could see her big sister's lust-filled face.

Umbrella grabbed at the two big breast and groped them in her small palms. She liked her big sister's boobs, they felt really nice. She hoped one day her breasts would grow as big as Parasoul's.

Another harsh hammering to her battered womb and Parasoul screamed in orgasm. Her body shook as her cunt tightened around Umbrella's fat cock. Umbrella never let the older woman rest however as she continued with her rough fucking.

"How are you feeling?" Umbrella asked. "Is it good, big sis?"

"Yes." Parasoul openly admitted. "It feels wonderful!" Her long legs wrapped around Umbrella's small butt.

"I'm glad you're being honest." Umbrella panted. "I like this look on you better!"

By that she meant the absolute mess that Parasoul looked at the moment. Naked, breasts jiggling, her eyes glazed over, her tongue sticking out as she groaned and screamed in absolute pleasure.

"Big sis, I'm getting close!" Umbrella shouted. "I'm going to cum inside!"

The girl gave a few more thrusts before she screamed in climax. Her big sister followed closely behind as she too experienced another intense orgasm.

As the two came together Parasoul could feel her womb being filled up with a heavy amount of her little sister's sticky seed. She was being breed and she loved the feeling!

More and more of the gooey white semen flooded the baby chamber, making Parasoul's stomach expand from the sheer amount of it.

Finally Umbrella had given her last amount of cum, and she pulled out. A huge amount of cum followed her, covering the desk and papers in a layer of white.

The two panted deeply as they came down from their orgasmic high.

"That was great big sis. I think I'm really done now." Umbrella said as she got off the desk and began putting her clothes back on.

"Good, I need to get back to my work." Parasoul said as her mind began clearing up. "I still have so much to-"

Parasoul got a good look at the state of her office. Papers thrown everywhere, her desk covered in sticky cum, even some of the papers were drenched in the seed. All that work ruined.

The little futanari girl noticed the bad aura feeling the room. "Um... I'm just going to go now, bye!" Umbrella said as she took off running.

"Umbrella!" Parasoul roared.


	4. Kitty

**In this story the Futanari is an adult and fucks a loli. It is from the series Dragon age.**

 **I actually had the idea for this story for a while and was going to include it in my Dragon Age Futa tales, but because it contained Loli I decided not to. Instead I'll put it here.**

Kitty:

The young girl moved another sliding tile. The flame that sprouted from it added to the orange glow of the other lit fires around the floor.

"There we go." Amalia said as she went to another tile. "Last one then Kitty will be free!"

The last of the puzzle pieces then slid into place, the long chain of connected fires leaping into each other and then into the last tile to complete the unbinding spell.

"Yes!" The purple eyed cat exclaimed. "Thank you girl! I am free at last!"

Then the cat began to transform. The small animal shape turned bright white then expanded. The form continued to shift and reshape in multiple different ways before finally it was over.

Standing in front of the little blonde haired girl was no longer a cat but a shapely feminine figure with purple skin, horns, and purple flames sprouting from her skull. Her shapely body was covered by little. It was a desire demon.

"This my true form girl!" The demon laughed.

"You're really pretty!" Amalia said.

"Of course, I am a being of desire."

"I'm glad you're free now Kitty." Amalia smiled as she walked up to the demon. "Now we can play even more fun games!"

"Games? You want to play more games?"

"Of course you have hands now." The little girl grabbed the demon's purple hands with her own. "There is a lot of stuff we can play now!"

"Don't I frighten you? Even a little?"

"Nope! You're kitty. I love you!"

"What If I said I wanted your body?" The demon grinned.

The little girl blushed deeply. "Didn't I say I loved you kitty?" Amalia took the purple hand and put it over her chest. "Go ahead, you can have it."

"That's not what I meant!" The desire demon responded.

Kitty was confused, she was meant to be a being of desire. She was supposed to be the one making others flustered. Why was a little girl making her feel so awkward?

The spell must have been wrong, she didn't return to her full demon state. Some mortal feelings were still left.

"Do you want me Kitty?" Amalia asked. "It's okay. I love you, so you can do whatever you want to me."

"Alright. I'll steal your soul, then!" Kitty tried to sound as threating as possible.

"Go ahead. Steal my soul, you already stole my heart."

The demon put a hand to her head. The little girl's cheesy flirting was having a weird effect on her. "Fine! Take off your clothes and I'll rape you!"

Amalia nodded, her eagerness showing along with her red cheeks. "I'm finally going to become one with Kitty." She said as she began stripping.

Pulling her dress over her head, Amalia revealed her flat chest to Kitty. The small pink nipples were erect. Then she pulled down her long socks and removed her shoes. Finally, the panties were pulled down and everything was on display for the demon to see.

"Your turn Kitty."

"Very well." The demon used her magic to make all her limited clothing vanish from her body.

Amalia gawked openly at the naked body. Taking in the sight of the slightly darker coloured purple nipples and the smooth hairless vagina.

The desire demon grinned. "If I am going to be taking you. Then I'm going to use this." With a snap of her fingers, suddenly Kitty had a big cock between her legs.

Amalia gasped as she saw the massive thing. It was the first time she had really seen one and defiantly not one so big.

The penis was purple like the rest of the demon, and it had two big balls underneath. The demon kept some of its cat form, as the penis looked more like a human's but beneath the head there were barbs like a cat's.

"You were a boy Kitty?" Amalia asked.

"No, I'm a desire demon. I'm neither male nor female." Kitty laughed as she swung her hips, making her fat cock swing. "Still want to do this girl?"

"Yes!" Amalia said as she gazed at the giant dick. "I love everything about Kitty, even that."

"Very well, then start by sucking on it!"

Amalia went to her knees and took a hold of the big dick. She stroked the length of it gently with her small hands. Then opening her mouth wide, she put the tip inside.

She licked around the big cockhead, her tongue sometimes reaching past to slide against the small barbs. It felt odd, ticklish almost.

Amalia could taste the demonic pre-cum on her tongue, bitter but not entirely unpleasant. The more of it she tasted the more she grew to love the taste. No doubt an effect of the desire demon.

The desire demon let her hands run over her curvy body as she lightly groaned at the child's attempt at pleasure. Something was defiantly odd about her new form. She should feel nothing from this as she was the idea of desire for other people, she shouldn't feel it herself. But Amalia's slobbery blowjob was defiantly making her moan softly.

"More girl. Take more of it." Kitty said as she put her hands over the human girl's head and began pushing herself in further.

Amalia tried relaxing herself as she felt the demon cock enter deeper inside her mouth. It continued pushing itself inside, passing her mouth and entering her throat. The small barbs tickled her throat as they went down, making her gag on the thick meat.

"That's better." Kitty groaned, one hand reaching to her breast to play with her nipple while the other stayed on Amalia's blonde hair. "Are you having a good time?"

Amalia replied only with muffled sounds that vibrated against the thick cock in her throat.

Kitty laughed. "But I'm not completely satisfied. How about we go even further." The demon girl took a hold of the little girl's blonde braided ponytails and pulled roughly on them. Amalia face was rammed up against Kitty's purple waist, the huge cock digging all the way down her throat to the base.

The girl gagged and chocked as the massive thing was lodged deep inside, a clear impression could be seen from the throat.

Kitty hissed through her teeth, amazed that this could feel so good. Then she pushed the head back, only to once more pull on the braided hair and slam the young kid's face back against her.

Amalia was now getting face fucked by the demon. The long, thick, cock was digging inside her throat. Her face was being slammed against the purple waist, Kitty was now also moving her hips to the rhythm.

The little human girl however was enjoying every minute of the rough sexual attack on her face. Her fingers were dancing around her drenched cunt, the juices ran down her legs and onto the floor in a puddle. Her eyes were glazed over and she loved the taste of pre cum that filled her mouth.

The desire demon also loved face fucking Amalia and continued its rough assault while shouting out obscenities and moaning loudly. Then with a mighty cry she slammed her hips up against the child's face and held them tight as she unleashed her demonic cum.

Amalia was finding it hard to breathe with her nose pressed tight against Kitty's waist and her throat blocked up with demon meat. Then she felt the cum.

It squirted out in insane amounts. The seed flooded her senses as it kept pouring inside her. Thick, creamy cum filled her belly, then the desire demon finally pushed Amalia's face away, letting the girl breathe once more and began pulling her cock out.

It continued to shoot ropes of cum as it was removed from her throat, this time flooding her mouth in the sticky substance, some escaped her lips and ran down her chin, and some even squirted out of her nose. Kitty remained there until the last of her semen was out.

Kitty finally pulled her cock out completely. Amalia's open mouth was filled with sticky, white goo. "Now drink-"

She never got to finish as the little girl immediately gulped down the cream inside her mouth. "Ah~ I drank all of kitty's yummy milk! It's so delicious!"

"W-What?" Kitty, despite being a desire demon, was taken a bit by surprise.

"Didn't I say I loved every part of you Kitty? That includes the milk you shoot from your boy parts."

"Well… now do you understand? I will rape you and then I will steal your body! Aren't you afraid?"

Amalia got down on her back and spread her legs. "Then this is the next part, right!"

"Are you really not afraid of me?" The demon asked.

"No way, I love Kitty no matter what you do to me! Now come on and rape me! Mess up my tiny cunt with your big fat cock!"

"Where the hell do you even learn these words to?!"

"Come on!" Amalia said as she shoved a few fingers into her pussy. "Come and rape me like you said you would!"

"Fine!" The desire demon screamed. "I will! I'll rape you! And I'll rape you good!"

"Yea! Kitty's going to rape me!" Amalia squealed as she felt Kitty get on top of her.

The desire demon lined her cock up with the human child's vagina. And then with a rough thrust, slammed herself deep inside.

Both girls screamed at the penetration. Amalia wrapped her arms around Kitty, her legs also going around the big purple booty. The little face being buried in the purple cleavage.

Kitty made hard, fast thrust of her hips, making her cock slam harshly against the little girl's womb. She moaned and hissed as she felt the tiny vaginal walls wrap around her dick.

"Kitty! Kitty!" Amalia screamed as the massive cock destroyed her insides. The cockhead hammering at her womb entrance, while the barbs rubbed against her walls in pleasurable ways. "Kitty I love you!"

The blonde haired girl took a hold of the large breasts and squeezed them as she was fucked. She then put one of the nipples in her mouth and sucked and nibbled on it. She went to the other and did the same, switching between the two while Kitty rammed inside.

Kitty huffed and puffed as she felt the most pleasure she had ever before. The remaining bit of her mortality made her enjoy the sensation of sex more than when she was designed to be nothing but other people's desires.

Amalia suddenly tightened up as her world went blank and she had her first ever orgasm. She squirmed on the ground while her vaginal walls turned into a tight grip around the demon's staff.

Kitty never let the girl recover as she continued ravaging her insides with brutal thrusts. Her barbed penis messing up every inch of the tight cunt.

"Kitty!" Amalia went back to shouting in a slurred voice. "I love you! I love you, Kitty!"

The desire demon couldn't withstand much longer. "Fuck! Here it comes! I'm going to cum inside you girl!"

"YES!" Amalia squealed. "Please give me your milk, Kitty! I love you!"

"I love you too, Amalia!" Kitty screamed before she slapped her lips over the younger girl's and then she hit her climax.

It was too much for Amalia. Not only did Kitty say she loved her but she also was kissed by the woman of her affection and was having her womb filled with Kitty's baby-making seed. The girl couldn't handle it all and she orgasmed hard.

Amalia's eyes rolled back and her pussy squeezed on Kitty's cock, milking it of everything it had. This blinding orgasm was more intense than anything she had experienced before in her life.

Kitty too was cuming. Her massive cock was shooting wave after wave of sticky seed inside. Her mouth over Amalia's lips, her tongue dancing with the smaller one in an act of passion. The thick cream flooding the child's tiny womb.

More and more entered Amalia's womb, filling it quickly but still firing off more. The stomach expanded in order to hold all the seed.

Finally Kitty was done. She let the last bit of sticky goo escape her cock before she pulled out. A tidal wave of cum sprung from the hole and covered the floor in white.

Their lips parted and the two began panting deeply as they recovered from their intense fucking.

"You said you loved me, Kitty." Amalia smiled.

"No I didn't. I said nothing of the sort." Kitty replied.

"Hehehe… You're shy, Kitty? Cute."

"I am not!"

Amalia flung her arms around the desire demon's head and went back in for another kiss.

"I love you, Kitty." The little blonde girl said as their lips parted again.

Kitty didn't reply as she got up. "I've decided I don't want your body anymore." She finally said.

"What?"

"It's useless to me. But I am going to see much of this mortal world. And if by any chance someone would like to act as my guide, I wouldn't mind their company."

Amalia's eyes lit up. "I knew you loved me! You're just shy!"

"Don't misunderstand me girl!"

Amalia linked her arm with Kitty's. "I love you Kitty!"

 _Author's notes: I just wanted to add that I do appreciate the reviews I get and I read all of them. Even if I don't reply, I do like hearing people's thoughts on my work, the negative ones included. Also The futanari adult/older girl fucking a Loli seems to be more popular so I may focus on those more but tell me in the reviews what you would like to see._


	5. Big sister Corrin

**In this story the Futanari is an adult/older girl and fucks a Loli. It is from the franchise Fire emblem.**

 **Big sister Corrin:**

"Big sis!" The little silver haired girl exclaimed as she pounced into Corrin's lap. "Play with me some more! You haven't been paying attention to me lately!"

"Sorry, Elise." Corrin said. "There's been a lot of work to do for the resistance."

"But you can spare a little time for your precious little sister right?" Elise gave the most puppy dog look she could.

"She's my big sister too." Another little girl said as she grabbed at Corrin's clothes.

"Sakura?" Corrin turned to her.

"I know that you have to work hard, but working all the time isn't good for you. You need to relax every once in a while as well." Sakura said.

"Don't go getting all high and mighty!" Elise puffed out her cheeks. "You just want to spend time with MY big sister!"

"What?!" Sakura frowned. "That's not true. Well I do want to spend time with big sis, but I also do care for her health." She turned her head up at Corrin. "I'm sorry if I'm saying something unreasonable!"

Corrin shook her head, her silver hair spilling around her. "Don't be sorry. I'm glad you're looking out for me, Sakura."

Sakura blushed deeply. Elise got even more upset. "I want to take care of you too!"

Corrin smiled as she took both little girls in her arms. "I'm very glad I have two wonderful little sisters who look after me."

Both girls had red on their cheeks as they smiled and dug their faces deeper into their big sister.

Elsie pulled her head back. "So that means we can play!"

Corrin nodded. "I'll play with both of you for a while."

"Hooray!" Elise cheered. "But what should we play?"

The three woman sat thinking. Then Sakura spoke. "How about we play house?"

"Good Idea!" Elise replied. "Corrin can be the daddy, I'll be the mommy, and Sakura… Can be the baby!"

Sakura shook her head. "I don't want to be the baby."

"Want to be the dog instead?" Elise asked.

Again Sakura shook her head. "No…" She looked straight at Corrin, a blush on her face, and her fingers around the older girl's sleeve. "I want to big sister's wife."

"No!" Elise pouted. "I'm the mommy!"

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because I love big sis way more than you!"

Sakura narrowed her brow. "No you don't. I love her more!"

Elise was a bit taken back because Sakura usually didn't fight back or raise her voice. "No Way! I love her ten times as much!"

"Well, I love her a hundred times more!" Sakura shot back.

"I love her-"

Elise never finished as Corrin put a hand around each girl. "Enough of that. I know you both love me, don't fight over it."

Both little girls turned to her. "Then who do you want to be your wife!?" They both shouted.

Corrin stood confused for a moment. Then she pulled both girls close to her and said. "Both of you will be my wife!"

Both girls gasped. "Both of us?"

"Yes. There is no way to choose between my beautiful little sisters. I love both of you. So I'm going to make both of you my wives!"

Elise and Sakura, their cheeks bright red turned to each other and smiled. Then they turned back to Corrin.

"We both love you as well." Sakura said.

"Yep, so we don't mind having to share you!" Elise added.

The game of house was beginning. Corrin who was asked to wait outside for a moment, now was making her way back into the little treehouse that was her home.

She opened the door and stepped inside with a: "Darling wives, I'm home!"

"Welcome home!" Two voices rang out.

Corrin looked at Sakura and Elise and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. The two little girls were kneeling on the floor in front of her wearing aprons, and what appeared to be nothing else.

"What would you like first darling?" Elise asked. "Dinner?"

"A Bath?" An embarrassed Sakura added.

"Or me?" They both asked together.

"W-What are you girls doing?" Corrin was stunned.

"Elise said that this was what all wives were supposed to do." Sakura explained.

"B-But your clothes?"

"Yep, do you like them?" Elise asked innocently. "I heard that these were popular from big sis Camilla."

"Well, um…" Corrin was at a complete loss for words.

"Come on, Honey." Elise giggled as she got up and took Corrin's hand. "Stop standing in the doorway and come inside."

Elise began dragging Corrin down the hallway. As Elise turned around, Corrin could see that the girl wasn't wearing anything underneath. The girl's hips swung with every step she took, making her cute little butt shake.

Sakura too got up and started following them. She made sure to be behind Corrin though, she probably was still too embarrassed to show her butt.

Elsie sat Corrin down at the dining table, a meal had actually been prepared for her. Curry.

"Wow, girls. Did you actually make this for me?"

"Yep!" Elise took the spoon and scooped some up. "Here, Honey. Say Ahhh~."

"Elise I can feed myself." Corrin said.

"S-Say Ahhh." Sakura had scooped some up as well in another spoon.

Corrin relented and opened her mouth. First she took some from Elise's spoon and ate it. Then she took Sakura's spoonful. After chewing and swallowing, Corrin's eyes lit up. "Wow, this is delicious!"

"I'm so glad Honey likes it!" Elise said.

"Yea, seeing you enjoy it, makes it all worth it." Sakura added.

Corrin ate the rest of the meal. She thought on the situation. Two cute little girls were naked except for an apron and were feeding her their home cooked meal. It was crazy, but Corrin couldn't help but feel really lucky at the moment.

It was also making her feel something else. Something growing between her legs.

"Thanks for the meal." Corrin said as she finished it completely. "It was wonderful."

"I'm glad you liked it." Sakura smiled.

"So what's next, Honey?" Elise asked.

"Next?"

"Yea, a bath or…?" She left it hanging, both Corrin and Sakura blushing.

"W-Well, ummm….." Corrin was desperately looking for anything to change the subject. "How about we play a different game now?"

"But Honey. We were just getting to the best part." Elise leaned over the table, the apron shifting down in the front, letting Corrin seeing two little pink nipples. "The thing Husband and Wives do together."

"I'm sorry girls." Corrin said as she stood up from the table. "I just can't handle this anymore."

The two little sisters gasped. There was defiantly a big bulge in the older girl's pants. The bulge was only inches away from Elise's face.

"W-What? I-Is that a-a-?" Sakura turned red as she stuttered.

"Wow, honey!" Elise replied.

"I haven't told anyone this yet. But because of the Dragon's curse. I now have both female and male sex organs." Corrin explained.

"S-So you do have a P-P-P-?" Sakura couldn't say it.

"Yes I do have-Elise what are you doing?!" Corrin looked down in shock as she felt Elise's hand over her crotch.

"It doesn't matter what you have. You'll always be my big sis and I'll always love you!" Elsie said as she moved her hand all over the bulge.

"It doesn't matter to me either!" Sakura suddenly shouted. "I still love you!" Sakura, pushing up her courage, moved closer to her older sister's bulge. She looked at the way Elise was running her hand all over the big thing.

"I can't take it anymore!" Corrin screamed as she grabbed her pants and ripped them and her panties off in one move.

The big cock was free, it swung around with the motion, its big ballsack jiggling underneath the long, thick shaft.

Both of the girls gasped loudly at the monster that was unleashed.

"Wow Honey~!" Elise giggled excitedly.

"OhmyGosh!" Sakura said in one quick sentence. "It's a lot bigger than I thought!"

Elise reached out and grabbed a hold of the cock. She went back to running her small hands all over the big cock, this time bare flesh meeting each other.

"Elise…" Corrin groaned as she felt the younger girl rubbing her shaft.

"Does this feel good, Honey?" Elise asked.

"Yea. It's really good."

Elise giggled as she played with the dick. She rubbed her palm against the cockhead, getting some pre-cum on it. "Slimey." She giggled again.

Sakura was watching, her face red and her heart thumping. Then she reached out and added her hand to the cock. She ran it up and down, feeling the thickness of it. "Wow." She breathed. Touching her precious big sister in such a way was making her feel all funny.

Now both Elise and Sakura were touching the mighty dragon staff that Corrin had between her legs. Their hands bumped into each other's constantly making both of the girls giggle.

Elise who was touching the pre-cum dripping cockhead, then had a thought. "What does big sis taste like?" She brought her hand up to her lips and licked the pre-cum off.

"Tastes kind of salty, but good." Elsie said. She looked at Sakura who was staring at her with great interest. "You want to try it too?"

Sakura nodded. She then put her hand on the cockhead, and scooped some of the dripping pre-cum on her finger. Bringing it to her lips, she put her finger inside her mouth and tasted it.

"You're right, salty. But I kind of like it." She gave a nervous laugh.

Corrin was moaning as she watched her two little sisters, naked except for a thin apron, please her cock and taste her pre-cum. She loved every second of it. "Let's go to the bed. " She said.

The three went to the double bed. Corrin stripping the last of her clothes as she did so, letting the two younger girls see her breasts.

Corrin sat at the edge of the bed, spreading her legs so her cock was more accessible to her sisters.

Elise however put her hand over Corrin's breast. "Big sis's boobies!" She groped the boob in her hand, squeezing it and feeling its softness.

Sakura joined in as well. She put her small hand over Corrin's other breast and felt it gently. "Soft and warm." She said.

The two girls played with Corrin's boobs for a while, touching them and prodding at her erect nipples. Elise then put her face right in-between the two breasts, feeling the softness of each one on her cheeks. "Honey, your boobies feel so nice!"

"Um… Big sister?" Sakura asked quietly.

"What is it?" Corrin replied.

"C-Can I kiss you?"

Elise's head suddenly popped up. "Me too! I want to kiss you too!"

"Okay." Corrin said. "I'll kiss both of you."

Corrin took Sakura's chin in her hand and brought their lips together in a kiss.

Sakura thought her heart would burst out of her chest. She was actually kissing Corrin, the girl she loved and dreamed of constantly. The kiss was short, no tongue involved. But to Sakura it seemed to last forever, and even that wasn't long enough.

Corrin then broke the kiss and turned to Elise and kissed her as well. Elise's heart soured as she felt the softness of her wonderful big sis's lips on her own.

Corrin broke that one too and moved back to Sakura. Kissing her once more, this time she opened Sakura's mouth with her own and put in her tongue. Sakura moaned into the kiss as she felt the tongue battle with her own. Corrin's hands wondered down Sakura's back and groped at Sakura's small butt.

"My turn!" Elise said. Corrin broke from that kiss as well and went back to Elise. Elise pressed her lips back on Corrin's. She took the older girl's hand and placed it on her bottom herself. Corrin squeezed the butt cheeks as she let her tongue wander inside Elise's smaller mouth.

Sakura turned her attention back to the breasts. She lightly put her mouth over one of the nipples and gently began sucking on them. Corrin moaned.

Elise seeing this and noticing Corrin's enjoyment, pulled herself from Corrin's kiss and put her own mouth over the other nipple. She was much rougher with her sucking.

Corrin gasped and moaned as her two little sisters suckle on her breasts like big babies. Her hands were still on the girl's butts, and she felt the soft orbs of flesh tenderly in her palms.

Corrin groaned loudly when she felt a little hand reach down and begin to play with her erection once more.

While sucking on the nipple, Elise let her hand wonder down her sister's creamy skin until it touched the hard cock. She wrapped her tiny fingers around the bid dick and stroked it up and down.

Elise seemed to not like the double-tasking, as she spat out the pink nipple and moved down to focus entirely on the cock.

Elise pumped the fat thing with her hand, feeling the pre-cum drip down onto her fingers. Then thinking of the pleasure Corrin had when she sucked on the older girl's nipple, Elise opened her mouth and put the cock inside.

"Oh gods!" Corrin screamed as she felt the tiny mouth close around her cock. "Amazing!"

Sakura let the nipple fall from her lips as she looked down at Elise. She couldn't believe that Elise was actually putting the penis inside her mouth.

The little red-head turned back to Corrin and pushed her lips over the older girl's. They kissed passionately, tongues battling each other, breaths jagged, saliva escaping from between their mouths and running down their chins.

Elise, a bit annoyed that Sakura was kissing Corrin again without her, continued to put more of the cock inside her mouth. She pushed the large erection further down, it touched the back of her throat.

Elise decided that that would be enough for now, and she instead focused on pleasing the parts already inside. She sucked on the cockhead intensely, then spitting it out, she licked all over it with her tongue, getting even the bottom of the shaft which she couldn't put in her mouth. Then she put it back inside her mouth and sucked on it again.

Sakura moaned into the kiss as she felt Corrin add her second hand onto her small butt. Corrin groped and played with the soft flesh, kneading it in her hands.

Then Sakura felt Corrin put her fingers in between her butt crack and begin to spread it. She leaned forward, breaking off from the kiss in deep breaths. "Big sister." She panted. "That's my…."

Corrin now had better access to Sakura's pussy and she let her fingers touch it gently. It was drenched in pussy juice. Sakura moaned loudly as she felt the fingers play with her sensitive area.

"Big sister." The red-head gasped. She leaned even further forward, pushing her face in between Corrin's breasts. Her legs shook as the older girl continued to play with the wet cunt.

Elise popped the cock out of her mouth and stood up. She let the apron fall from her body as she got closer to Corrin. "It's not fair that you're only touching Sakura, Honey. Touch me too."

Elsie took Corrin's hand and put it in between her legs. She gasped at the feel of her big sister's fingers touching her dripping pussy.

"Honey." Elise panted as she began to move her hips, pushing her cunt against Corrin's hand. "It feels good."

Elise pushed her chest close to Corrin's face and the older girl put one of the tiny nipples into her mouth. Sucking on it while her fingers went to work on the small pussy.

Both little sisters cried out in pleasure as suddenly they felt one of Corrin's slender fingers enter inside each of their pussies. They moaned as it moved around inside, exploring their incredibly tight hole.

"Big sister! It feels wonderful!" Sakura gasped. She pressed her face deeper into the bosom, while pushing her hips back against Corrin's hand.

"Yea! Honey is amazing!" Elise shouted as she speed up her movements.

The two smaller girls were panting deeply as they moved their hips with Corrin's hands. The older sister decided to add a second finger to each cunt making both Sakura and Elise moan loudly. Their pussies dripped as the slender fingers dug around inside.

"Big sister! I feel something coming!" Sakura screamed as she bucked her hips against the fingers wildly.

"Yea! It feels weird but good!" Elise added. Her hips squirmed at a quick pace as her breathing increased. "Something is coming!"

Suddenly both little girls screamed together as they came on their big sister's fingers. Sakura and Elise both grabbed tightly onto Corrin as the wave of pleasure washed over them. Their pussies tightened as they orgasmed, pussy juiced squirted out on the floor. Corrin could feel the already tight vaginal walls tighten around her fingers.

"Wow, Honey." Elise panted as she crumpled to Corrin's feet. "That was amazing!"

Sakura also went to her knees in front of Corrin and nodded through her jagged breath.

Corrin loved seeing her sisters cum on her fingers. She could feel the sticky pussy juice on her fingers, wondering what they tasted like she put them in her mouth.

Elise watched Corrin put the fingers covered in her sticky juices into her mouth and lick it clean. "Do I taste good, Honey?"

"Yea." Corrin replied.

Then the older girl tasted Sakura's juices. Sakura watched with wide eyes but said nothing.

"Could you taste me?" Corrin asked as she put her hand on her cock and pumped it.

"I already did! And you taste wonderful, Honey!" Elise giggled as she put her hand back on the cock. Leaning down she licked the pre-cum dripping head.

Sakura also put her hand on Corrin's cock and gently rubbed up and down the thick thing.

Elise popped the cock out of her mouth and pointed it to Sakura. "You want to taste?"

Sakura nodded and then leaned close to the dick. She put her tongue out cautiously and licked the pee slit. Then deciding that she didn't hate the taste and growing a bit bolder, Sakura put her tiny mouth over the entire mushroom head.

Corrin moaned as Sakura's small, warm mouth surrounded her sensitive cockhead. She could feel the red-head begin to suck softly on it.

Elise not to be outdone, started licking up and down the shaft where Sakura's mouth was covering. Corrin couldn't believe her luck. Her two little sisters were licking and sucking on her cock.

While Sakura continued sucking on the cockhead and trying to fit a bit more inside her mouth, Elise began licking her way even further down the cock.

The little blonde girl licked down onto one of the big, round balls. She took it in her hand, feeling the weight of it as she began licking all over the orb. Then she put it into her mouth and began slurping all over the nut.

Sakura tried fitting more of her big sister's cock within her mouth, she swallowed more until it pressed against the back of her throat and she gagged.

Corrin rubbed her hand over Sakura's head. "Don't try to take too much." She said.

But Sakura was determined to please the beautiful woman she loved, so she tried again to fit more of the dick inside. She relaxed herself and pushed the massive thing back against her throat. Supressing a gaging reflex, Sakura began to shove the erection down her small, tight throat.

"Oh gods!" Corrin groaned. "It's so tight."

At that time Elise popped out the ball she was slurping on to focus on the other testicle. She licked all around it before putting it into her mouth and sucking on that one as well.

Both girls continued to pleasure their older lover. Sakura taking more of the fat cock down her throat while Elise switched between the two balls and lathered them in her saliva.

Corrin began to push her hips, lightly so not to hurt Sakura. The little red-head gagged but was quick to recover and soon joined her big sis in her new erotic rhythm by moving her head up and down the erection.

The pace speed up a bit as Corrin moved her hips faster and Sakura took more of the large dick down her tight throat.

Saliva slipped from Sakura's lips and ran down the cock, mixing together with Elise's ball worshiping down below.

"Oh gods!" Corrin panted as she moved her hands up to her breasts and rubbed at her erect nipples. "Amazing! You're both amazing!"

Both girls loved the compliment and felt even more willing to continue pleasuring the older girl. Sakura took more down her throat, now taking almost all of the big cock. Elise was still slobbering lewdly all over the two big balls, switching between the two quicker and putting more force in her sucking.

"So Good!" Corrin screamed. "I don't think I can last much longer! I'm going to cum, soon!"

The girls didn't stop, they wanted to see Corrin cum, they wanted to bring her to that pleasurable high they experienced only moments before.

Sakura kept her mouth tightly around the cock, her throat constricting around the large intruder. A thought burned through her brain. "I want to taste my big sister's seed!"

"I can't hold on! I'm cuming!" Corrin cried before she orgasmed. She pushed her hips forward before going tight and unleashing her cum.

Sakura could feel the sticky semen escape the cock and enter her throat, she felt the heat of it flooding her tummy. She gaged as the huge amount of cum flooded her throat.

Elise felt the balls move and tighten as she continued to suckle on them as Corrin came. They lifted up as the cum fired from the cock, Elise never stopped licking them.

Corrin began pulling her cock out of her little sister. More ropes of cum fleeing her penis as she did so, flooding Sakura's mouth with the sticky substance.

Sakura tasted the large amount of seed in her mouth, more was still coming though so she was desperately trying swallowing as much as she could. Some of the cum escaped her lips and drippled down her chin.

Finally Corrin finished her climax, the last amount of her cum leaving her cock. She pulled out of Sakura's tiny mouth, her cock shrinking and becoming flaccid.

"I want to taste Honey too!" Elise said as she pressed her face close to Sakura's. "Let me taste!"

Sakura opened her mouth showing the large amount of cum still swimming around inside. Elise pushed her mouth over Sakura's and began kissing her.

Elsie and Sakura kissed each other passionately. Elsie sticking her tongue in and tasting the sticky goo. Sakura pushed her pink tongue back against Elsie and the two appendages danced with each other as they explored every area of the other's mouth.

Elsie and Sakura swallowed the thick seed as well as the mixture of saliva, their lips parted in deep breaths before they joined once more to resume their activity.

Corrin loved the sight. Her two little sister's kissing each other and sharing her semen. She saw their lips part, salvia and cum mixing together in strings between them. Her cock, which only moments ago had shoot out the biggest amount of cum it ever had, was starting to rise once more.

Elise and Sakura parted from their sloppy kiss once more. Both breathed deeply, their little chests moving up and down in rapid motions.

Elise looked back over at Corrin and gave a giggle. "Looks like someone is ready to go again."

Corrin's cock was at full erection once more. "Would you girls like to go all the way?" She asked.

Both girls looked at her with wide eyes. A huge grin appeared on Elise face and she eagerly bounced her head up and down. Sakura face was bright red as she nodded softly.

"Me first!" Elise screamed as she jumped up on the bed. She then looked back at Sakura. "You don't mind, do you?"

Sakura shook her head. "It's okay, you can go first."

"Thanks!" Elsie screamed as she wrapped her arms around Sakura and gave her a big kiss. "I love you!"

"Lay down, okay?" Corrin gently took Elise by the shoulder and laid her down on her back on the bed.

Corrin crawled over Elise until she was in the right position. Her big cock was lined up with the tiny pussy beneath her.

Corrin gave Elise a quick kiss. "Are you ready?"

Elise nodded. She reached her arms around Corrin's neck and let them stay there as she prepared herself. "Go ahead. Put it in."

Corrin began to push herself in. The massive cock stretching out the small hole. Elise groaned. "Wow…"

"Does it hurt?" Corrin asked as she laid more kisses all over Elise's face and neck.

"No… It feels big!" The girl responded.

Corrin taking that as a good thing, began pushing more of her cock inside.

Sakura was watching from the side of the bed with great interest. She saw the huge erection entering Elise's vagina. It looked way too big to fit, but somehow it managed to slide inside. She felt herself growing wetter by the second as her eyes were glued to the lewd scene playing out before her.

Elise moaned and tightened her grip around Corrin's neck as more of the fat cock was digging inside her tight pussy. "Honey!" She shouted. "It's so big! It feels like my vagina is being stretched apart!"

"It doesn't hurt, does it?" Corrina asked again.

"No! It feels wonderful!" Elsie pushed her lips over Corrin's and kissed her once more. The two exchanged a lustful kiss as more of Corrin's cock was sliding inside.

Elsie parted the kiss. "Does it feel good for you too, Honey?"

"Yea." Corrin replied in gasps. "It's amazing! You're pussy is so tight! It feels like every inch of you is wrapping around my cock!"

"I'm glad, honey!" Elise giggled before going back into the kiss.

Corrin pushed her hips until her couldn't anymore. She had reached the limit, her waist touching up against Elise's. "You took everything." Corrin said as she parted from the kiss again.

"Yea." Elise moved one hand down to her belly. She felt around the area where the cock was inside her. "Honey, is inside me!"

"I'm going to move now okay?"

"Yep! Go ahead!" Elise replied.

Corrin began to slowly pull herself out of Elise tight cunt. Every inch she took made both girls gasp and moan in pleasure. The tight vaginal walls seemed to want to keep the erection inside and it wrapped tightly around it.

When Corrin had pulled out enough she pushed back in, faster and harder than before. Elise screamed out in pleasure, her little body shacking. "Wow, Honey! Amazing!"

"Oh, gods! It's so good!" Corrin roared as she began to pull back out then slam back in.

The movement of their hips increased in speed and intensity as the two pounded away.

Sakura watched from the sidelines, her fingers roaming around inside her pussy, cunt juice flowing freely down onto the floor.

"Sakura." Corrin suddenly said as she turned to the little red-head. "Come up on the bed and stick your ass out at me."

Sakura did so. She crawled up on the bed where Corrin and Elise were fucking intensely. She then turned around and stuck her bottom out at Corrin. Her pussy was above Elise face. "This is embarrassing." She said.

Corrin then, while still fucking Elise, put her face up to Sakura's rear and licked her pussy.

Sakura moaned as she felt Corrin's tongue move around her wet cunt. Corrin kept lapping at the juicy pussy, tasting the sweet flavour.

Sakura gasped even louder when she felt a second tongue on her pussy. Elise had joined in and was slurping away at Sakura's drenched cunt.

Corrin slammed her hips once more, faster and much rougher than before. Elsie screamed into the soaked cunt above her as she felt the entrance to her womb being hammered.

The older girl put her hands on Elise's hips and used them to gain extra leverage so she could pound away at the tiny blonde girl with increased vigour.

Elise could feel the way her pussy was being messed up. She squealed and shouted with her face buried in Sakura's vagina, the little red-head could feel the vibrations run throughout her body.

Another heavy thrust making the giant dick slam harshly against the smaller girl's womb. Then another. Corrin was really giving it to her now.

Elsie could feel something build up inside her once more. She knew she was close to orgasm now and she eagerly thrusted her hips back at Corrin. After a few more brutal swings, Elsie couldn't take it and she screamed as she felt an intense orgasm take her.

Elsie's tiny body shook on the bed as she climaxed. Her hands gripped the bed sheets tightly, and her pussy tightened around Corrin's cock, creating a vice-grip of warm, wet flesh around the massive erection.

Corrin couldn't survive that. She screamed as well as she too climaxed. One final thrust to Elise's womb entrance then she began to unleash her gooey seed.

The cum squirted out in huge amounts, directly into Elise's womb, flooding it quickly in sticky white semen.

The tiny womb wasn't able to hold the massive amount, the belly on the little girl expanded as more was forced inside. Some cum sprayed out from between the cock and pussy entrance.

"Honey!" Elsie screamed as she put a hand over her rising stomach. "I can feel your seed! There's so much inside me! I'm going to get pregnant with your baby!"

A few more thrusts and finally Corrin had finished unloaded her semen. Her hips slowed to a stop and she managed to catch her breath.

Elise also slowed her breathing as she came down from her orgasmic high. "Wow, Honey! That was amazing!" She panted.

"Yea, it was." Corrin replied with equally rough breath.

Corrin pulled out from Elise's pussy, letting a large stream of cum escape and flow onto the bed.

Sakura didn't say anything, though she was disappointed that she was so close to cuming but couldn't. She crawled away from the two other girls as they slumped down on the bed in exhaustion.

Elise had already closed her eyes and was beginning to sleep. Corrin just lay next to her and tried to control her breathing.

Sakura crawled up to Corrin and gently nudged her. "U-Um… I-I don't want to disturb you, B-But um… It's my turn now. Oh, if you're too tired then that's okay! Don't worry about me!"

Corrin smiled as she pushed her lips over Sakura's in a kiss. "I'm not too tired for my precious little sister." She said as she parted.

Sakura smiled back.

Corrin had Sakura switch spots with her. Sakura laying down on her back next to Elise's sleeping form. Corrin above her and lining up her once more risen cock with the tiny virgin pussy.

Sakura was on the brink of cuming before, so when the cockhead penetrated her, she almost went over the edge. She clutched tightly to the bed sheets, and her toes curled.

But she managed to hold on, however when Corrin slammed her cock up against Sakura's womb. The girl couldn't take it anymore and screamed in orgasm.

She came hard, her mind going white as her body shook and her pussy tightened.

Corrin gasped as she felt the increased tightness swallowing her cock. But she held on.

Corrin managed to pull her cock back, then slammed it back in. Sakura still in the middle of her orgasm, screamed even harder as she felt the cock once more bash her womb entrance.

Corrin began fucking Sakura in earnest, her cock moving around the incredibly tight cunt. The wet, fleshy, pussy walls had a tight grip on her erection, they squeezed around it and tried crushing it within their soft warmth.

Sakura who came down from her high but was still squealing in pleasure, began thrusting her hips back against Corrin. Making the wet sound of flesh on flesh ring throughout the room.

"Oh gods!" Corrin shouted. "You're cunt is really tight! It feels amazing!"

"Yea! It's really good!" Sakura replied. "You're cock is so big! It feels like it's stretching me apart!

Corrin grabbed Sakura's hips and used it to increase her fucking power, she slammed away at the little girl's womb entrance, making the red-head scream in pleasure.

Elise's eyes fluttered open and she yawned. "Good morning-" She turned her face to see the two other girls fucking like rabbits. "Wow! You're really going at it! You could have woken me up!"

"Sorry." Corrin gasped. "I didn't want to disturb- Oh Gods, you're so fucking tight!"

"Big sister, Corrin!" Sakura screamed back. "It's amazing! More! Please keep making love to me, harder!"

Elise watched with wide eyes at the intense scene. Then she had a wicked grin as she crawled down to Corrin's butt.

"Oh Gods!" Corrin gasped as she felt the small tongue on her pussy.

Elise loved hearing Corrin's lustful whimpers, so she pushed her tongue deep inside the vagina, moving around and tasting everything about her big sister's wet cunt.

Corrin brought her lips back to Sakura's as she kissed her deeply. Their hips continued to bash into each other as their tongues danced within their mouths.

Sakura broke the kiss as she suddenly shouted loudly. "Oh! Elise?!"

Elsie had moved from licking Corrin's pussy and was now licking all over Sakura's stretched cunt. Tasting the edges of it as well as Corrin's thrusting cock. Then trailing down even further she pushed her pink appendage into another hole.

"Oh!" Sakura screamed. "Elise!? That place is dirty! That's my-my butt!"

Elise dug her tongue deep inside Sakura's tiny backdoor. She moved it all around, slipping against the anal walls. She pushed her entire mouth over the hole and began sucking on it.

Then taking her mouth away from Sakura's ass, Elise moved back to Corrin, though this time she pushed her tongue inside her butthole.

Corrin gasped as she increased speed and power to her thrusts. "Elise! Gods, this feels amazing!"

Elsie licked out Corrin's asshole before switching back to Sakura's. She continued to switch between the two of them as they fucked away.

"Oh gods!" Corrin cried. "I'm not going to last much longer, Sakura!"

"Me neither!" The red-head shouted back.

"I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum inside!"

"YES!" Sakura roared. "Inside! Cum inside me too! Give me a baby as well! I want your baby, big sister!"

"Oh gods, I'm cuming!" Corrin pushed herself deep inside before climaxing.

The two came together. Shouting out loud as an intense orgasm swept their bodies and their minds went blank from the pleasure.

Corrin began spraying her cum directly inside Sakura's fertile womb. She shot load after load of her sticky seed inside the baby making area, flooding the small room with gallons of white goo.

Sakura screamed as she felt her body shake and her pussy tighten around the thick cock and milk it of everything it had. She felt the warm, sticky cum fill her womb and expand it under the pressure.

Elise never stopped her licking as she continued eating the girl's asses as they shook with their orgasm and their anal hole tightened around her tongue.

Finally after a few more squirts from her cock, Corrin was done. She began to slowly pull herself out of Sakura's tight cunt. The cum escaping from the pussy as she did so, spilling onto the bed in large amounts.

Corrin fell exhausted onto the bed, lying next to Sakura. The two panted from their rough fuck session.

Elise also crawled towards Corrin and lay down next to her.

Sakura on one side, Elise on the other. Both girls snuggled up to Corrin, and soon both fell fast asleep.

Corrin kissed both on the forehead before she too fell asleep.

 **Sakura and Corrin attained support level S**

 **Elise and Corrin attained support level S**


	6. Perona's special doll

**In this story the loli is the Futanari and fucks an older woman. It is from the franchise One Piece**

Perona's special doll:

Emily woke up. The ceiling she gazed up at wasn't familiar.

The little girl sat up, noticing how soft the bed was, not at all like the ones she slept on in the sea cruiser.

Emily used to live in a traveling sea cruiser. Her mom and dad worked there and were given rooms to live in. Emily, even though only being a kid, tagged along and helped her parents whenever she could.

The last thing she remembered before waking up here was a storm hitting the ship.

Emily looked around the strange room she woke up in. The bed sheets were pink, the large pillows as well. In fact most of the room was a dazzling pink, with some purple and red mixed in.

Stuffed toys of macabre designs were littered around the room and the bed.

"Where am I?" She asked out loud, hoping someone would answer her, as she swung her feet off the edge of the bed.

It was then she noticed the beautiful nightgown that she wore. Pink, with frills and small bows plastered all over it.

"Oh you're awake?" A feminine voice suddenly called out making Emily jump.

"Who are you? Where am I?" The little girl asked as she gazed all around the room. Then she looked up and screamed.

Coming out of the ceiling was a woman. She had pink hair tied into two separate ponytails, a small crown on top of her head, her white shirt was small and tight around her large breasts, and she had a small cape resting around her shoulders.

"Horo Horo Horo Horo!" The pink haired woman laughed. "Did my cute little doll get scared?"

The woman then began to fade the rest of her body through the ceiling. A small red, skirt with long black and white striped leggings underneath, big red boots covered her feet.

"Who are you?" Emily asked.

"I'm the ghost princess, Perona." The woman said as she floated down towards Emily. "And you're name?"

"I'm Emily."

"Emily? That's a good name for a doll. Yes, it's perfect, so cute! It compliments your look completely."

"My look?"

Suddenly that Perona Emily was looking at exploded into a cloud of white smoke.

Emily screamed.

"Horo Horo!" That same weird laugh was heard. Then another Perona came into view. "How did you like my ghost apparition? It's something special I can do with my ghost powers."

"Ghost powers?"

"Yep, I did say I was the ghost princess, didn't I? Horo Horo Horo Horo!"

Perona then pulled out a small golden hand-mirror. "Here you go, dear, take a good look at your new appearance." She showed Emily her face in the reflection.

The girl gasped at what she saw. The face looking back at her kept the girl's natural blue eyes and blonde hair, but now that hair was curled around her head, her blue eyes seemed to stand out with the eyeliner that she had on. Her face was paler, maybe the work of make-up, and her cheeks had a rosy tint due to the added blush. Yes, she looked just like a little living doll.

"Cute, isn't it?" Perona asked.

"Is that me?"

"Yep, you're my cute little doll, now. Horo Horo Horo!"

"What happened?" Emily asked. "I used to be on a cruiser with my mom and dad, is this still the cruiser?"

"No, that ship sank." Perona informed bluntly. "Then we came and rescued any survivors. Moria needed more shadows for his zombie army and I wanted more cute little dolls."

"What?"

"I had Dr. Hogback, work on you to turn you into a perfect little doll for me to play with. Horo Horo Horo." Perona laughed. "Maybe you felt it? The extra piece we added."

"What piece?" Emily asked.

Perona reached her hand down and touched the girl's crotch. The girl gave a cute little yelp.

"Do you feel it? I do, Horo Horo Horo Horo!"

Emily moaned slightly as she felt Perona's hand move around the growing bulge in her dress. "What is that? It feels weird."

Perona laughed as she reached under the girl's dress and rubbed the bulging panties. Then she got the edge of the knickers and pulled them off the girl.

"No way." Emily stared in disbelief at the red mushroom head that stuck out from her dress.

Perona then lifted up the pink dress so Emily could get a good look at the new piece that was added between her legs.

It was a penis. A very big one, the thing was getting harder with every passing second, starting to turn up towards Emily's stomach. She could see two big balls resting between her legs on top of the bed.

"That can't be…" Emily trailed off as the massive cock, now fully erect stared right at her.

"It is real." Perona assured her.

"But I'm not a boy." The child said confused.

"No, you're not." Peron replied. "You're a beautiful little girl with a dick. You still have you're other part, here feel it." Perona took one of Emily's fingers and put it underneath the balls. Emily touched her vagina, the familiar feeling of it mixing with the new odd sensation of the big round balls on the back of her hand.

"I had the penis put in, it works completely fine too, right? You can feel my hand?"

Perona moved her hand up and down the thick erection. Emily gasped and moaned at the feeling.

"I'm guessing its working fine, from those cute moans you're making." Perona said. "But of course the final test is to make sure you can cum."

"Cum?" The little girl panted.

Perona nodded as she started jerking the cock even harder. "Spray out all your seed for me! Horo Horo Horo!"

Perona kept her hand rubbing up and down the thick cock. Emily gripped the side of her dress as Perona pleasured her new dick.

Then with a little laugh, Perona opened her mouth and took the cock inside. Emily screamed in pleasure.

As only a little girl, Emily had never masturbated before, though she has seen some other members of the crew or guests engage in sexual activities so she wasn't completely oblivious to the idea of sex. She never knew it could feel so good!

Perona sucked and bobbed her head on the large dick, stuffing as much into her throat as she could. Emily continued to squeal loudly at the intense sensation.

Finally the little blonde girl couldn't handle it anymore and with a scream she came.

It was the first time she had ever experienced anything so wonderful before in her life. Her vison seemed to go white, as her little body shook in waves of overwhelming pleasure.

She fired ropes of cum down Perona's throat, which the ghost princess eagerly swallowed.

After a few more squirts of her sticky seed, Emily was finished, she fell onto her back on the bed, panting deeply.

Perona pulled back from the spent cock, she put a hand to her check as she swallowed the last load of semen still floating in her mouth. "Delicious! Not only can you really shoot cum but he even listened to me about making it taste like strawberry milk!"

Emily noticed that her cock was still rock hard. "What? It's still big?"

"Of course it is." Perona said. "I made sure that my doll could keep her erection for many orgasms that was the most important thing I requested."

"How long will it be up?"

"You worry too much!" Perona snapped. "Just enjoy the sensation."

Perona once more took the cock in her hand and began stroking it up and down. She let her tongue lick up the side of the lengthy shaft, enjoying the taste of the previous cumshot that still dribbled down.

Then she once more opened her mouth over the cock and began taking it deep down her throat. Perona bobbed her head up and down the massive cock for only a short time before she pulled it out.

"Here you go, little Emily." Perona breathed as she pulled off her shirt, exposing her massive breasts to the child. "You're very lucky, you have the privilege of looking at the ghost princess's naked breasts. Horo Horo Horo Horo."

Emily liked looking at the big, round, soft orbs that bounced in front of her face. She had seen naked woman before, but they had never made her feel like this.

"Go ahead." Perona said as she squeezed her breasts together right in front of Emily's face. "Touch them if you want to."

Emily did so. She reached out and gently put her hand over each of the breasts. She liked the soft feel of them and she groped and squeezed and played with them.

Perona moaned lightly at the feeling of the little girl's hands playing with her boobs. She pushed them forward a bit more, so the nipple were closer to Emily's mouth.

The blonde girl opened her mouth and closed her lips over the pink nub. She suckled on it, before switching over to the other one.

Perona cooed softly, she put her hand back on the girl's thick cock and stroked it gently.

"That's enough now doll." Perona said. Emily let the nipple fall from her mouth, and her hands released the boobs.

Perona licked her lips as she picked her boobs up with her palms and held them over Emily's massive cock. The she began lowering them down around the thick member.

Emily moaned at the soft, warm feeling off the breasts being wrapped around her dick. Perona pushed her tits all the way down to Emily's waist, then she squeezed them together around the child's penis.

Quite a lot of the cock was still sticking out from between the two hills of soft flesh.

Perona then began to push her large bosoms back up the length of the cock, before slipping them back down, making Emily moan out loud.

"What a nice sound you're making." Perona said. "I'm guessing you like this?"

"Yes." Emily panted. "I've never felt this good before. It's wonderful!"

"That's good. You look so cute when you're shaking in pleasure like that." Perona began to increase her speed, her big boobs flopping up and down the thick cock with new pressure.

Then Perona put the cockhead in her mouth. She began to bob her head along with her chest, giving the little girl both a boob and blowjob.

"Oh!" Emily screamed out. "That's amazing! It feels so good!" She began to thrust her own small hips along with Perona.

"Perona! Perona!" Emily screamed a she bucked her hips. "I think I might cum again!"

Perona looked at the girl with eyes that said: Go ahead unload it all down my throat.

"Ah! I'm going to cum!" Emily gave a final thrust of her hips before she climaxed. She shot out her cum in a scream of pure ecstasy! The large of amount of sticky, tasty goo came out of her cock and entered Perona' mouth and throat in a rush.

Perona eagerly drank down every bit of the delicious cream that filled her mouth. She sucked on it as if she was trying to milk even more of the tasty substance.

Emily moaned and screamed as she let out rope after rope of her seed. Though soon her climatic high died down and the last bit of her semen dribbled out of her urethra and into Perona's mouth.

The pink haired girl pulled her mouth off of the cockhead and swallowed what was left in her mouth. "It's so delicious! I want even more. And it looks like you can keep going."

Emily too had noticed that her cock was still erect and eager for more. But the girl herself was beginning to get a bit tired. "Um, Perona. I'm getting a bit tired can we stop?"

"Dolls who talk back to their mistresses aren't cute at all!" Perona snapped back at her. "Besides, this thing isn't tired yet. Horo Horo Horo Horo!" Perona had grasped the thick cock again and was once more gently stroking it. "But this time I think I need some relief too."

The ghost princess let go of the cock and stood up. She removed her red boots, then she let her skirt drop down. She stood before the girl in nothing but her black and white stockings, and her underwear.

"I think I'll leave these on." Perona said about her stockings. Then she gripped the sides of her panties and pulled them down to the ground.

"Do you like my body?" Perona asked as her hands slide down her curves, running over her breasts and wide hips. She turned around as she did so, letting Emily get a good view of her big, round butt.

"Yea." Emily admitted.

"Horo Horo Horo! That's good. Because this is a very special privilege for only very special people. Drink in the sight worth more than all the Beri in the world."

Perona walked up to the girl, her thick hips swinging and her big breasts bouncing with each step she took. She took Emily by the shoulder and gently laid the child on the bed. Emily was on her back, her thick cock pointing straight up in the air.

Perona crawled over the child, her boobs sliding over the younger girl's body. She then knelt up, her stocking knees on either side of the girl, and the big, fat cock lined up with her dripping pussy.

Then with a lick of her lips, Perona sank down on the dick. Both girls groaned loudly as the massive penis stretched out Perona's tight hole.

The ghost Princess played with her breasts, groping them and twisting the nipples a she let her body fall even deeper down. She could feel the gigantic member filling her insides in ways she had never been filled before. She almost came several times as the thing pressed pleasurably against her slick vaginal walls.

Emily was also panting and groaning as she felt the tight, warm walls slipping around her dick. The wet folds seemed to suffocate her cock in a lustful embrace of sexual pleasure.

Perona flung her head back as she gasped loudly. Emily's futanari cock was pressed up against her cervix. It was as deep within her as it could possibly go.

"Wow! It's so deep!" Perona put a hand over her belly, she could feel the impression of the thick cock within her. "It feels so good!"

Perona began to pull herself up, the massive dick leaving her tight cunt, then when she brought her hips up enough she flung them back down, much faster.

Both girls screamed at the feeling, the huge cockhead had pounded at Perona's cervix once again with even more power. Perona began to repeat the movement, faster and with more power to her thrusts.

Perona began to shout obscenities as she rode the little girl's fat cock. "Fuck! This is so fucking good! Fuck me!"

Emily had also started to thrust her hips back at Perona. Their bodies met together with a lustful slap of skin and a wet squish of their juices mixing together.

Perona leaned over and pushed her lips over the younger girls. They kissed passionately. Emily picking up the skill of it as she let her small tongue battle with Perona's bigger one.

Perona broke the kiss as she laid her body out further, her big breasts now hanging over Emily's face. The girl was quick to shove the tits into her mouth and suck on them. Her hands then went around Perona's body and grabbed her fat ass. She squeezed the soft flesh in her palms.

"I'm going to cum!" Perona was shouting. "Ahhhh! Cumming!" Her body tensed, her hands grabbed the sheets, and her toes curled as she had an orgasm.

Emily who had come twice already, didn't cum again even though Perona's pussy tightened around her cock. She continued to thrust her hips roughly against the older woman.

Perona cursed as she felt the massive cock slamming against her deepest areas as she was still lost in the waves of pleasure from her orgasm.

Then Perona gave a loud roar as something even more wonderful happened. Emily's cock rammed itself though the cervix and was now inside her womb.

"Fuck! It's inside my womb!" Perona yelled as she felt the big bulge in her waist. "Nobody has ever fucked me this deep before! More! Harder! Fuck me even harder!"

The two fucked for a few more minutes. Before both were at the edge of climax.

"I'm going to cum!" Emily screamed.

"Me too, my cute little doll!" Perona shouted back. "Inside! Cum inside my womb! Flood me with your little girl seed!"

Both gave one long shout as both climaxed together.

Perona was filled with tons of sperm, it flooded her womb quickly and her belly began to expand from the volume of sticky cum that was inside.

Perona came as well, her pussy constricting around Emily's cock as it milked every bit of semen that she had in her large balls.

A few more shots of cum later and Emily was done. Perona pulled herself off the cock, a large gush of cum fell from her pussy and onto the bed.

"That was amazing." Perona panted.

"Yea." Emily replied.

"But… Horo Horo Horo Horo." Perona laughed. "It looks like you can go again."

Emily looked down. Her cock was still erect. "How many more times do I need to cum to get it to go down?"

"Don't know." Perona said, then she got down onto her hands and knees and stuck her ass out at the girl. "But you want some more don't you?"

Emily gazed at the cum dripping cunt that was only inches away from her face. Her cock was throbbing and ready to go again. She crawled over to Perona, lined her fat cock up with the cunt entrance and then slammed herself inside.

Both moaned loudly as the cock hammered deep inside. Emily wasted no time in picking up the pace and starting to really fuck the older woman.

Perona pushed her own hips back at Emily, the two bodies slapped against each other making lewd sounds ring throughout the room.

"Oh Fuck!" Perona screamed out. "It's tearing apart my womb! This is amazing! Keep going! Keep fucking my womb!"

Emily panted as she shoved her cock inside and out of Perona's womb. She loved the way the cervix tightened and popped around her cock each time she passed in or out of it.

"More! Keep fucking your princess, doll!" Perona yelled. "Fuck me even harder! Destroy my womb, with your big fat cock!"

Emily gripped her hands tightly into Perona's fat ass. She squeezed the soft flesh and rolled it around her palms. She leaned over a bit more, her cock still slamming into the older woman's baby room.

Emily gave even more powerful thrusts, this time use her hands as well as her hips. Her cock hammered at Perona's already abused cervix and womb.

"Yes! Yes! Just like that! Harder fuck me harder! I'm going to cum!" Perona shouted as she went over the edge into another powerful orgasm.

She shook as she squirted her love juices onto the bed and her pussy tightened around the little girl's hard cock.

Emily managed to hold back her own climax and she continued to fuck Perona even while the ghost princess was in the height of her orgasm.

More and more thrusts were given to the shaking woman, making Perona scream and yell in unbelievable pleasure.

"I can't hold on much longer!" Emily moaned back as her hips continued to move.

"Me too!" Perona shouted back. "Let's cum together my cute little doll!"

"Yes! Perona! Perona! I'm going to cum!"

"Yes! Inside! Cum inside and fill up your princess with your sticky little girl cum! Give me all your cum, flood my womb!"

Emily gave a final shout as she dug her hips in as deep as they could go then began to shoot out another load of sticky semen deep within Perona' womb!

Perona screamed out as well as she experienced another orgasm that made her body shake in pleasure and her pussy wrap it's warm, wet walls around the stiff cock. Her eyes rolled back in her head, her tongue stuck out and longs drips of drool fell from her mouth. Her hands tightened around the bed sheets as her toes curled from the ecstasy.

Wave after tidal wave of sticky seed was unloaded with Perona. Her already filled womb was now nearly bursting with the amount of white goo it housed within it. The pink haired woman's stomach was expanding noticeably as the huge amount of cream was released inside.

Cum was escaping from the pussy entrance in squirts every time Emily swung her hips.

A few more shots of cum were fired inside Perona before Emily pulled out and began staining Perona's ass with the sticky substance. The thicc butt cheeks were soon painted in a layer of white.

The two fell onto the bed in a heap of pants and exhaustion. Cum was still flowing out of Perona's womb in massive amounts and cover the bed sheets in its sticky mess.

"That was amazing." Emily breathed as she tried to keep her eyes open.

"Yep." Perona responded with a giggle. "You really are a remarkable doll. And it looks like you've calmed down as well."

Emily looked down her body and noticed that her cock was flaccid finally.

"I'm so glad I got you. Horo Horo Horo." Perona snuggled up to her doll. "You are so cute!"

The ghost princess looked at Emily and noticed that the little girl had fallen asleep. She gave her a big kiss. "Good night, my little doll. We'll play again in the morning."

And the two fell asleep together.


	7. Pokemon Payment

**This is from the Pokémon series. The older woman is a Futanari and fucks a loli.**

 **Pokémon Payment:**

"Hey, Onee-chan!" A cute voice called out. "Our eyes met and now we have to Pokémon battle!"

Jessica looked down at the little girl that had pushed herself in front of the Pokémon trainer's path.

The little girl was wearing a kindergarten blue uniform with the red stripped skirt and a yellow hat. A nametag was on her blue top that read Hailey.

"What are you doing little kid?" Jessica asked a bit annoyed.

"Our eyes met so we have to Pokémon battle! That's how it works!" Hailey replied with a big grin. "I got my first Pokémon from kindergarten so I'm going to fight!"

"Really?" Jessica asked. "I already beat the elite four and the champion, are you sure you want to battle?"

The little girl nodded. "Yep! Let's battle!"

"Fine. Whatever."

"Yea! Go Caterpie!" Hailey sent out her Pokémon. "This is my Pokémon Caterpie. She's really cute! She really likes to cuddle and play games and I like her a whole bunch!"

"Really, a Caterpie! All my Pokémon are lv. 100 legendries."

"But do they cuddle and play with you?"

"No, they battle and tear people apart."

"Then my Caterpie is better! My teacher said that the best Pokémon are the ones you're friends with!"

"That's such a casual thing to say. True competitive people like me only pick the best of the best." Jessica replied. "But whatever kid, if you really want to. Go Entei!"

The great fire dog Pokémon appeared before the little girl and her Caterpie.

The battle didn't last long as Entei was able to easily defeat the bug.

"Caterpie!" Hailey cried as she hugged it.

"Here you go." Jessica said as she handed a full restore to the girl. "I carry a billion of these so you can have one. I feel kind of bad for this one sided fight."

Hailey took the potion and sprayed Caterpie with it. The bug Pokémon gave a cry of joy as it came back from fainting.

"Caterpie!" Hailey shouted. "You're okay! Thank you, Onee-chan!"

"Yep. Now as payment for the battle."

"Payment?" The little girl asked.

"Yea, you're supposed to give the winner some money as payment. That's the rules." Jessica explained.

"But I don't have any money."

"Oh, I kind of thought that…" Jessica looked the girl over, she was really cute. A stirring was felt in her pants. "You know there are other ways of payment?"

"Really? Like what?"

Both girls returned their Pokémon and Jessica took the girl aside to somewhere a bit more private. It was a small clearing in the woods. Jessica laid out a large picnic blanket she carried in her bag to keep them off the itchy grass.

"Now about that payment. There's something I want you to do for me." Jessica grinned lustfully as she began unzipping her shorts. She removed them then she pulled down her panties, freeing her big cock and balls from their restraints.

Hailey gasped, a deep red painted her face as she stared intently at it. "Isn't that a boy thing?" She asked innocently. "Aren't you a girl? Why do you have a boy thing?"

"I am a girl. Or to be precise a Futanari. We have both boys and girls parts." Jessica lifted her balls to show her vagina underneath. "Also it isn't called a boy thing, it's called a cock. Can you say that for me?"

"Cock." The girl said. "Sounds funny." She giggled. "Cock. Cock. Cock."

Jessica was getting turned on as she listened to the little innocent girl say such naughty words and having the child's eyes glued to her cock. She began getting erect under the gaze.

"Wow! You're cock is getting bigger!"

"That's what it does when I feel good." Jessica said. "You watching me is making me feel good."

"Really?"

"Yep, but you know what would make Onee-chan feel even better? If you touched her cock."

Hailey reached out and touched the dick. Jessica shivered and gave a moan.

"That feel good?" Hailey asked.

"Yep! That feels really good!" Jessica moaned. "Now can you move your hand up and down my cock?"

"Like this?" Hailey asked as she glided her hand up and down the cock in a stroking manner.

"Oh yes!" Jessica groaned. "That's amazing! Your tiny, soft hand feels so good! Use your other hand too."

Hailey added both hands. Her hands were tiny enough and Jessica's cock big enough that she was able to fit both hands around the meat pole and still be able to stroke them up and down. "Is this good, Onee-chan?"

"Yep! That's amazing! Just keep doing that!" Jessica said.

Hailey did so. She stroked away at Jessica's cock while the older girl groaned in pleasure. Tiny bits of pre-cum dribbled from the head and dripped down over the little girl's hands.

"Something sticky is on me." Hailey said.

"Yep, the cock makes that so you can rub it better. Try rubbing that sticky stuff all over my cock."

The little girl did so. She got a bunch on her fingers and painted the liquid over the cock then went back to stroking. "You're right, it's all slimy and my hands go faster now!"

"Yep! Keep it up!" Jessica responded.

The girl kept up her pace, jerking Jessica off with youthful vigour.

"Hey, Hailey? Can you put it in your mouth next?" Jessica asked.

"My mouth? You want me to eat your cock?"

"Don't eat it. Just lick and suck it. It'll make Onee-chan feel really good! Got it?"

"That sounds kind of gross." The girl said. "Will it really feel good for you?"

"Really, really, super good!"

"Okay." Hailey stopped jerking the cock and opened her little mouth. She put her lips around the cockhead.

Jessica moaned loudly. "That's good! Wow, it feels amazing!"

Hailey was pleased to hear that and she let her tongue snake out and lick the cockhead. She tasted the pre-cum and decided it wasn't too bad, a bit bitter, but not as gross as she thought it would be.

"Wow! Your tiny tongue feels so good on my cock! To be getting my cock liked by a kindergartner, I must have went to heaven!" Jessica squealed. "But can you try taking more of my cock inside your mouth?"

Hailey tried to obey the woman, she let more of the cock enter her little girl mouth. She felt the head of it touch the back of her throat and stopped. She focused on licking the part that was inside.

Jessica moaned as she let her hands run through the younger girl's hair. "Hmmm… just like that. So good." Jessica began moving her hips slightly, her cock sliding back and forth in Hailey's mouth.

"I think I'm getting close." Jessica panted as her hips began moving even faster. "I'm going to shoot out some special milk so make sure to drink all of it. Oh, fuck! Here it comes!"

Hailey was surprised when she felt the hot, sticky cream shoot from the cock and enter her mouth. She could taste the thick Futanari semen as it swirled around inside her mouth. She decided it wasn't too bad of a taste and began to swallow it. She would need to because the cock kept firing load and after hot sticky load.

Hailey drank and drank the seed until finally Jessica was done ejaculating. The older girl pulled her cock from Hailey's mouth.

"Open your mouth and show me the special milk you collected." Jessica said.

Hailey obeyed. She opened her tiny mouth and showed the puddle of cum that was there.

"Now swallow it."

Hailey obeyed once again and she took a big gulp to swallow every bit of the semen. Then she opened her mouth again with an ahhh to show Jessica that she did indeed swallow all of it.

"Good girl." Jessica praised the little kindergartener, which caused Hailey to blush and smile. "How was my special cock milk? Did it taste yummy?"

Hailey thought about that. "Hmmm… I don't know if I would call it yummy, but it wasn't gross tasting."

"That's good."

"Oh, your cock is small again!" Hailey noticed.

"Yep, after I give out my special cock milk, it goes soft like this." Jessica explained. "Also it isn't small. I'll have you know that this is quite large compared to other peoples."

"Um… okay." The girl said confused. "So you have to wait for the cock milk to build up again?"

"Yea, something like that." Jessica's face then grew a wicked grin. "But there are ways of making it get bigger faster."

"Is there? Like what?"

"Well, it gets hard when we feel good or when we see something we like. So then it'll get harder if you show me your panties."

The little girl looked confused. "You want to see my underwear?"

"Yep." Jessica replied.

"Okay." Hailey lifted up her skirt and showed Jessica her panties. They were white but had the design of a Squirtle's face on the front and the back was the Squirtle's tail.

"Wow. Cute." Jessica said as she got down on her knees to see them better. "You have really cute panties. There's a Squirtle on them."

"Yep! That's because Squirtle is my favorite Pokémon! When I get old enough and can go on my Pokémon adventure I'm going to pick a Squirtle!" Hailey said excitedly.

"That's cool." Jessica said. She then put her face near the crotch of the panties and took a sniff. The fragrance of a small girl's pussy mixed with the scent of the cloth of the panties flooded into Jessica's nose and made her cock give a little jump of appreciation. She liked the smell and took another few sniffs of it.

"Why are you sniffing my panties?" The little girl giggled.

"Because they smell nice." Jessica replied as she took another sniff. Then Jessica took her hand touched the kindergarten panty covered pussy.

Hailey gave a surprised gasp as she felt the older girl's fingers touch her special place. "Why are you touching me there?"

"Because I want you to feel good too." Jessica said as she began rubbing her fingers around the girl's crotch. "Does that feel good?"

"Hmm… It feels weird." Hailey admitted through a moan. "But not a bad weird."

Jessica kept rubbing at the groin area, she felt the puffy vagina through the cloth, felt the ways the pussy lips moved against her finger, it was defiantly turning her on, her cock was giving little shouts of pleasure as it began springing back to life.

"Oh…" The little girl moaned softly a little wet spot had begun to form around the pussy. "Onee-chan, it feels kind of good."

"It looks like Squirtle is using water gun." Jessica said.

"You're right, it's wet." Hailey said. "Why is that?"

"It means you're feeling good. When a girl feels good her pussy begins to leak a special liquid to prepare for sex."

"Pussy? Sex?"

"Pussy is the grown-up word for your vagina. I'll teach you about sex later." Jessica replied.

"Pussy? That's my pussy." The girl giggled at the word as she had with the word cock. And just like when Hailey said cock, Jessica's arousal grew as she listened to the innocent little thing say such naughty words.

"You know what would feel even better? If you took off your panties and let me touch your pussy directly."

"Okay." Hailey replied. She unhooked her skirt and let it fall to the ground then she pulled her panties down, showing Jessica her tiny, hairless pussy. "Like this Onee-chan?"

"Yep! That is amazing! I can see your cute little pussy." Jessica nearly squealed as she looked at the kindergarten pussy in front of her eyes. She thought how lucky she was right now to enjoy such a sight.

Jessica was immediately back to rubbing the puffy vagina. She loved the feel of the bare pussy against her fingers, the feel of the pussy juices running over her and then dripping to the ground.

Jessica picked up Hailey's discarded panties from off the ground and pressed them to her nose. She felt the wet spot of the panties against her nose. She took big whiffs of the cloth as she continued to rub her fingers all over the pussy.

"You're smelling my panties again? Do you like them that much?" Hailey asked through moans.

"Yep!" Jessica replied. "Anyone would love to sniff a cute little girl's dirty panties! But I should focus on the pussy in front of me, shouldn't I?"

Jessica laid the panties aside as she pushed her face towards the little girl's crotch. She smelled the bare pussy and loved the scent of it. But there was something she wanted to do to the cute little cunt more than sniffing it.

Jessica let her tongue come out and she tasted the dripping pussy. It tasted amazing and she eagerly began lapping at the cunt.

Hailey groaned as she felt the tongue dance around her kiddie cunt. She gave a yelp of pleasure as the wiggling pink tongue ran over her clitoris.

"Does that feel good?" Jessica asked through mouthfuls of pussy. "Do you like it when I lick your little pussy?"

"Hmmm… Yea." Hailey panted. "It feels really good."

Jessica felt Hailey's small hands grab her head, trying to get the older girl's face deeper inside her pussy. Though Jessica wasn't planning on going anywhere.

Jessica let her tongue enter the vagina, she tasted the delicious vaginal walls of the tight cunt. Hailey moaned above her as she felt Jessica dig around inside her.

Hailey began moving her hips, rubbing her pussy over Jessica's face, getting herself off. The little girl panted harder and harder as she shook her hips quicker and quicker until finally she gave an ecstasy filled scream as she orgasmed for the first time in her life.

The pussy quivered and let loose a torrent of tasty pussy juices all over Jessica's face. Hailey was in the waves of orgasmic pleasure for several moments before finally she calmed down. Hailey fell on her butt on the laid out blanket, her little chest rising and falling with her heavy breathing.

"Wow." The little girl breathed out. "That felt super-duper good!"

"I'm glad you felt good." Jessica replied. "And I'm glad I got to taste your delicious pussy."

"Does my pussy taste that good?"

"Want a taste?" Jessica asked as she leaned into the girl and kissed her full on the lips.

Hailey was a bit shocked at first but soon was kissing Jessica back. She could taste her own pussy juices but she thought it didn't taste bad, she didn't think it tasted delicious either like Jessica claimed.

Jessica pulled back from the kiss. "Do you like kissing?"

The little girl nodded her head. "Yea. That made me feel all tingly inside."

"Do you want me to show you an adult kiss? It'll feel even better."

Hailey nodded again. "Okay."

Jessica leaned in again and kissed Hailey once more. Hailey didn't understand why this was an adult kiss when it was the same one from before, but she still really liked it.

Then Hailey felt Jessica open her mouth, she felt Jessica' tongue wiggled inside her mouth. Hailey's own tongue met with Jessica and the two kissed passionately.

The lustful kiss last a long time as they kissed each other deeply, sometimes they would break away for a short breath of air, then they were right back into it.

Finally after long minutes of hard kissing the two parted from each other in heavy pants of breath. A long string of saliva was connected between the two. Hailey sucked it up and swallowed it.

"Kissing is pretty amazing, isn't it?" Jessica asked the little girl.

"Yea." Hailey responded.

"But you know what's even more amazing?"

"What?"

"Sex." Jessica said.

"Sex? What's that?" Hailey asked.

"Sex is what two people do to feel really good. See my cock, it got hard again. When we do sex, I'll put my cock inside your pussy."

"Inside?" Hailey asked as she looked at the big dick and then down to her tiny cunt. "Will it fit?"

"Yep. I'm sure it will." Jessica said. "Now lie down on you back and spread your legs for me."

Hailey did so, her pussy on full display for the older Pokemon trainer.

Jessica licked her lips as she began to line her cock up with the little girl's pussy. She rubbed her cock up and down the cunt, soaking it in Hailey's love juices. Her cockhead mashed against the smaller girl's clit and she gave a gasp of pleasure.

Jessica then began to push her cock in. The cockhead sunk into the warm fleshly folds of Hailey's pussy. Both girls moaned as more of the cock was pushed inside.

Jessica fed Hailey's cunt more and more of her cock. Centimetre by centimetre, the big dick was swallowed up by the little girl's tight, warm, pussy.

Finally Jessica felt her waist slap against Hailey's cunt and she gave a long hiss of pleasure. "It's all in. All of my cock is inside a kindergarten pussy! Oh it's so tight and warm! It feels amazing!"

"It feels good." Hailey said as she put her tiny hand over her belly. She felt a bulge there where the big cock had entered her. "All of Onee-chan's big cock is inside me. I can feel it!"

"I'm going to start moving now, Hailey." Jessica groaned as she began pulling her cock out from the tight folds.

Hailey moaned as she felt the large intruder leave her pussy. The cockhead was the only thing left inside when Jessica began to push back in. She was much faster this time and Hailey screamed out loud in pleasure when she felt it slammed inside of her.

Jessica picked up her pace. Going in and out of the tiny cunt. Her balls slapping against the little girl's butt with each rough swing of her hips. "This feels fucking amazing! Your pussy is so fucking tight and warm!"

"It feels super-duper good for me too, Onee-chan!" Hailey screamed as her tiny body shook in ecstasy. "Your cock is going so deep inside me! Onee-chan!"

"Hailey!" Jessica pushed her lips over the little girl's and they shared another passionate kiss as the fat cock moved around inside the child's pussy.

Their tongues danced together, saliva dipping from their lips, as their bodies met each other in heavy slaps. They broke away from the kiss in panted breaths. Jessica ripped off her shirt and then her bra, freeing her breasts to the girl.

Jessica lowered her breasts over the younger girl's face and Hailey immediately began sucking on the nipple.

Jessica moaned as her hips went even faster and rougher. Her cock hammered away at the small pussy, making Hailey moan into the breast she suckled upon.

Eventually the small child couldn't keep sucking as the pleasure was becoming overwhelming. Her head flung back as her tiny hands gripped the edges of the blanket, her toes curling. "Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" Hailey kept screaming as she felt her orgasm fast approaching.

"Hailey! Me too!" Jessica shouted. "I'm going to cum too! I'm going to shoot all of my special milk inside you and give you a baby! Are you ready to accept my seed?! Here it comes! I'm cuming! Take all my cum and get pregnant! I'm going to knock up a kindergarten pussy!"

Both girls screamed as they orgasmed together. Jessica shoot out her heavy load of semen, drowning Hailey's tiny womb in liters of thick, sticky cum. More and more of the seed was released, quickly flooding the womb and making some of it spill out on the ground.

Hailey's body shook and some of her pussy juices squirted onto Jessica's waist. She came hard, her pussy squeezing and milking the older woman of every bit of girl cum.

Hailey felt her womb being filled with the hot cream and her belly even expanding a bit from the sheer size of the loads Jessica was pumping her with.

Finally after a few more shots, Jessica was finished and she pulled her cock out, cum came rushing out and flowing onto the blanket. Jessica laid herself down next to Hailey and pulled the child into an embrace. "Did that feel good?"

"Yep! That felt super-duper good!" Hailey replied. "But what was that about having a baby?"

"Oh, well, the milk I produce from my cock is actually seed that is used to get women pregnant so they can have a baby. But I just said that in the moment, you're too young to have one." Jessica explained.

"Oh. But Onee-chan if it was your baby, I wouldn't mind having it." Hailey smiled.

Jessica pulled the girl even closer to her body, hugging her tightly. "You're so cute!"

"Hehe." Hailey giggled from the praise.

A few days later Jessica was walking down the path once again. She and Hailey had exchanged numbers on the Pokegear phone and were talking to each other constantly.

"Hey, our eyes met so now we have to Pokémon battle!" Jessica said as she saw Hailey.

"Okay!" Haiely replied.

The battle was finished quickly and Hailey's Caterpie was defeated.

"Oh, I lost." Hailey said as she returned her Caterpie to her Pokeball. "But I don't have any money." The little girl giggled as she lifted her skirt showing off her cute little panties. "Is there any other way for me to pay?"

Jessica grinned lustfully. "Yea, I think I can arrange something."

 **Author's notes: I know this isn't my best work it's kind of rushed, but I hope you'll still enjoy it. Also Like is in my profile, I'm going to be doing a lot less Fanfictions from now on as I want to work on my novel. So if I do more they will probably be short ones like this.**


	8. Kassandra and the Child of the gods

**Kassandra and the child of the gods.**

 **In this story the loli is the Futanari and fucks an older woman. The franchise is assassin creed (Odyssey)**

 **Note: I haven't actually played this game and don't really have that much interest in playing it. But it was a suggestion from one of my readers so I decided to do it. So if Kassandra is out of character or anything like that, that's why.**

Kassandra walked up the steps carefully. The long stone stairway led to an abandoned temple.

It was during her journey that Kassandra had found the place. It had been left alone for ages by the looks of it. Vines covered every inch of the stone building.

At the top of the stairs was the door, the wood was failing and splintering but it was still hanging there. And Kassandra noticed that it appeared to be free of the multitudes of vines that had ensnared the rest of the temple.

Perhaps there were people here. She thought as she readied her weapon, they may be friendly, but then again maybe not.

Pushing the door open Kassandra entered inside. The bolts on it squeaked loudly. She knew that stealth was now out of the picture, so she called loudly. "Is anyone there? I don't mean any harm, I only seek shelter for the night."

No one replied. Either there was no one there or they were preparing an ambush. Kassandra kept her weapon close as she entered inside.

She walked down the long halls of the temple, she noticed that the inside was much nicer than the outside. The paintings, statues and vases that lined the hallway appeared to be in good conditions and clear of spider webs and vines.

She came upon another set of heavy, wooden doors, this time in perfect shape. Kassandra knew that someone had to be here to be keeping the place clean, and most likely were keeping themselves within this next room.

Kassandra pushed the doors open slowly and crept inside, the doors made no squeaking sounds as they gently were pushed apart.

She looked around the inside of the room. This must have been were people worshiped the gods as there were massive statues lining against the far wall, representing the most powerful of Greek gods.

Kassandra spotted someone, long blonde hair bowed before a statue of Aphrodite. She kept her weapon close as she began to move forward.

"Welcome." The figure said as she turned around to face Kassandra. It was a little girl with long blonde hair and shining blue eyes. She smiled at Kassandra. "I felt your presence here as soon as you stepped foot on the temple's sacred grounds."

"What are you talking about?" Kassandra asked. Then shook her head. "Do you live here, child?"

"Yes." The girl replied. "My name is Asteria. I've lived her a few years now. My parents were killed when I was very small and this is where I've been living ever since."

"You poor thing." Kassandra said as she put away her weapon. "How have you been able to survive by yourself?"

"The gods take care of me." Asteria smiled as she gazed around at the statue. "After the many years of worshiping them I've been more connected to them than normal people. That's how I was able to sense your presence."

"Right." Kassandra said in a disbelieving tone. "May I stay the night here?"

"Oh, yes!" The little girl nearly squealed. "In fact I'm so glad that you came here! I've been praying to the gods for someone like you to come along and here you are! Stay as long as you want!"

"I'll be gone in the morning."

The little girl's face fell. "Then I must act quickly. Are you strong?"

"Yes." Kassandra said with no hesitation. She was quite proud of her strength.

"Then please, make a child with me!"

Kassandra was a little taken back. "What?"

"Please, I've been praying to the gods for there to be born a most powerful child. A child who would be a hero and leader for the people of all the earth. I needed a strong mother to carry, birth and raise the child. That's why you've come here, I know it! The gods sent you here to become the child's mother!"

"I don't know what you're taking about." Kassandra replied but she felt a bit light headed. Her body felt hot, her heart was thumping in her chest. She could feel her erect nipples rubbing against the cloth of her shirt, and a bit of moisture around her pussy lips.

Asteria pulled her dress over her head and let it drop to the ground showing Kassandra her naked body underneath.

Kassandra gasped as she looked the child over. The cute face, slender body, flat chest with pink nipples. But the part that Kassandra's eyes clung to was the massive cock that hung between the little girl's legs.

"How?"

"The gods gave it to me as a gift. It was given to me so I may help in the creation of the new hero." Asteria replied. "Now let's begin."

Kassandra's head was swimming with lust, her entire body was like a furnace and her underwear was completely soaked in her pussy juices. There was something about this place that was making her lose control of her lust, and staring at the big cock wasn't helping.

Kassandra couldn't control her urges anymore. She needed the little girl to fuck her. She began taking of her clothes, freeing her decent sized breasts and removing her soaked underwear, leaving herself naked to Asteria's gaze.

Asteria looked all over Kassandra's body, taking in every sight. She could see the muscle definition on the woman's form and knew that this was indeed a strong woman worthy of carrying the hero. She could also see how the juices dripped down Kassandra's pussy and legs. The gods had made her ready to conceive.

"Come lay down on the bed." Asteria said.

Kassandra did so, she lay down on the small bed that Asteria must have been using to sleep for all those years. Then noticing how the little girl's cock had grown to its peak erection, reached out and took a hold of the thing.

Asteria moaned as she felt the warm flesh of Kassandra's palm grasp her dick. Then slowly Kassandra moved her hand up and down the shaft.

Kassandra moved her hand down to her pussy, she fingered it as she jerked off the large erection in front of her. Pre-cum dripped from the penis tip and Kassandra made sure to spread it over the cock, lubing it up to make her hand move faster.

Asteria had never felt pleasure like this before. She was given the special gift only a few mornings ago but she knew that every bit of seed would have to be saved for the mother that would give birth to the hero, so she never jerked it off. Now feeling the intense pleasure of having her cock played with was making the child squeal.

Kassandra then stopped jerking off the cock and opened her mouth wide, she took the cock into her mouth and began sucking on it.

Asteria groaned as the warm, soft, wet lips of the older woman wrapped around her dick. She squealed loudly as she felt Kassandra take even more of the large erection into her mouth, the woman groping the younger girl's soft butt in one hand while the other fingered her own dripping pussy. Soon her cock hit the back of Kassandra's throat. But the woman didn't stop, she began to take the cock down her throat, desperate to get every single centimeter of dick she could.

Asteria wrapped her hands through Kassandra's hair, her breath heavy and her voice coming out as she felt Kassandra's nose press against her waist. The adult woman had taken every single bit of the massive sized cock down her throat. Kassandra looked up at Asteria with glazed over eyes, then she began to pull her head back, letting the cock leave her throat.

Asteria's pleasured moans filled the room as Kassandra pleased the girl's dick. She sucked on the erection as she let the giant, thick piece of girl meat slide up and down her throat.

Asteria ran her fingers through Kassandra's hair as she began to buck her own hips, her large balls slapping against Kassandra's chin with each thrust.

Asteria knew she was getting close, her balls were tightening up and her body tensed. Then suddenly the little girl pulled her cock out of Kassandra's throat completely. "No, we have to stop. All of this seed has to go inside your womb, so we can have a baby."

Truthfully Kassandra was pretty close to cuming herself. She laid back down on the bed and spread her legs wide. "Go ahead, shove it in!"

Asteria wasted no time. She lined the cock up with Kassandra's dripping wet cunt and began pushing herself inside.

The pleasure was overwhelming and the little girl nearly came right away from just putting it in. Her massive cock stretched Kassandra's cunt wide, the wet, tight folds of the pussy seemed to wrap themselves around Asteria's cock in a fleshy vice-grip. The little girl however kept pushing her way inside, centimeter by centimeter the thick erection kept digging deeper and deeper into the vaginal depths, until Finally Asteria felt the entrance to Kassandra's womb.

Kassandra came hard as she felt Asteria's dick kiss her cervix. Her body tensed than shook as she experienced the most intense orgasm of her life, her pussy squirting out love juices onto the little girl's waist.

Asteria felt the tightening of Kassandra's pussy around her cock and it brought her over the edge. The child came as well, her cock shooting out load after hot sticky load of seed directly into Kassandra' fertile womb. Her cock fired several more ropes of semen before finally it calmed down.

The two panted as they came down from their highs. Then Asteria noticed that her cock didn't go down it was still deep inside Kassandra's cunt as erect as before. So the little girl began to move.

Kassandra felt the large cock begin to leave her cunt, than she felt it being slammed back in. She screamed in lust as the massive erection smashed against her womb's entrance. Then it happened again and again, each time building up speed as her vaginal insides were being wrecked with the giant intruder.

"Oh gods! It feels amazing!" Kassandra yelled. "Your cock is so big, it's stretching me apart!"

Asteria squealed as the tight warm vaginal walls of Kassandra's cunt wrapped around her cock every time she thrusted her hips. Her big balls slapped against Kassandra's butt with each swing of her hips.

Kassandra wrapped her arms and legs around the small child. She held on as her body shivered against the rough pounding she received. She shouted and moaned as the lustful assault on her cunt continued.

"I didn't know a penis could feel this good! It's the greatest thing I've ever felt! Oh! Oh!"

Asteria pushed her lips over Kassandra's and kissed her. Kassandra was a bit surprised at first but quickly returned the kiss. Sonn their mouths opened letting their tongues wrestle with each other.

The hot passionate kiss continued as Asteria's little hips kept up their pace, slamming her cock into Kassandra's womb entrance.

The kiss was broken, both panting deeply, saliva dripping from their mouths. Asteria moved her head down to Kassandra's boobs. She took one in her mouth, sucking on them like a baby.

Kassandra moaned as she felt her nipples licked and suckled upon. "Oh, gods! This feels amazing! To think getting fucked by a little girl would feel this good! More! Keep going! Fuck me hard!"

The intense fucking lasted long minutes, both girls moaning and shaking in pleasure. Soon however that familiar feeling returned and both knew they were going to cum again.

"I'm going to cum!" Asteria shouted as Kassandra's nipple excaped her tiny mouth.

"Yes! Me too! I'm going to cum too! It just feels too good!" Kassandra shouted back.

"Kassandra! Make sure to take all of it! Take all my seed and become pregnant!"

"Yes! I'll take it! I'll take all your cum! I'll carry your baby so please cum inside me!"

And so with some final thrusts they both went over the edge and came together.

Asteria once more pumped Kassandra's womb full of her semen, flooding the baby chamber with her hot, sticky goo. Kassandra's own orgasm caused her cunt to tighten, milking the cock of every single bit of cum it could.

The orgasms died down as Asteria pulled her cock out of Kassandra's pussy. The adult woman lay back on the bed, her chest rising and falling with each jagged breath she took. Kassandra looked over at Asteria and noticed that the little girl's cock was still as hard as before.

"It's still hard?" Kassandra asked.

"Yes, it seems the gods are letting me go multiple times in order to assure that you are truly pregnant." Asteria replied. "We mustn't disappoint them! Quick let me cum inside you again! But this time get on all fours and stick your butt out at me!"

Kassandra obeyed. Asteria gazed at the cum dripping pussy as Kassandra's ass was pointed straight at her in this position. Then she got on the bed as well, and stood behind Kassandra, she felt up the ass, groping the soft flesh in her hands. Lining the massive cock up with the cunt once more, Asteria shoved it inside.

Kassandra and Asteria both groaned as the thick dick spread the pussy wide and dug its way inside. The cock smashed against the cervix once more as Asteria pushed every single bit of cock she had inside Kassandra. Then she began humping the woman.

Asteria's waist and belly slapped against the thicc butt checks as she pounded away. Her hands rested on the ass and played with it, giving it playful slaps as she fucked.

Kassandra shouted and squealed in pleasure as her cervix was being hammered against with the giant cock once more, she could feel the little girl's hands on her butt. "Oh, fuck, this is amazing! To think it would feel so good to be fucked like a dog!"

Asteria huffed in response and gave the ass another slap. Asteria then bent over and reached around the woman to grab the woman's swinging breasts. Asteria played with them as she continued her rough fucking.

Kassandra couldn't keep going and she came on the cock, her body shivered as she climaxed. Asteria however didn't let up as she continued fucking the woman through her orgasm.

After several more minutes of intense fucking Asteria finally came as well. She released her pool of cum within Kassandra, filling the adult woman's womb with even more of her little girl semen.

Feeling the hot sticky cum enter her, Kassandra came once more.

The two orgasmed for long minutes before both came down from their highs in deep pants.

Asteria pulled her dick out and lay down on the bed, exhausted. But her cock was still hard. "It looks like we'll have to continue." Asteria said. "But I'm tired, can you do the work this time?"

Kassandra nodded her head as she came over towards the little girl, she stood above the cock, her pussy lined up, then sank down on it.

Both groaned as the giant erection began entering Kassandra once again. When Kassandra was all the way down on top of the girl, the full length of the cock pressed against her womb, Asteria reached around and grabbed the woman's ass.

Kassandra began to move, doing all the work as she rose and then fell back down on the cock, making the dick slide up and down her warm, tight vaginal walls.

Kassandra picked up speed as she fucked the little girl, she bent down putting her lips over Asteria's in a passionate kiss. Her lower half kept bouncing up and down on the cock while she kissed the child deeply, her breasts rubbing against Asteria's flat chest.

Asteria decided to help a bit too, she began thrusting her hips. The two girl's flesh met together in a slap as they fucked each other. Asteria's hands groped around the fat ass checks.

After several minutes of fucking the two came once more, even more semen mixing in with the rest inside of Kassandra' womb.

Kassandra pulled herself off of Asteria's thick cock, cum poured out of her stretched hole in large amounts. "Don't tell me, you're still hard?"

Asteria nodded her head as she looked at her still erect cock.

"Fine but can we eat first?" Kassandra asked.

"Oh, of course!" Asteria said. She got up and beckoned for Kassandra to follow her. She led the woman into another room, a dining hall. The table in the center was covered with fresh food of different kinds.

"Where does this all come from?" Kassandra asked.

"The gods give it to me." Asteria replied. "It gets replenished every day with fresh food."

"Amazing." Kassandra said as she grabbed some meat and began digging into it. It tasted amazing, the best food she had ever tasted.

"Here bend over." Asteria said. Kassandra listened without really thinking, she was still eating.

Asteria pulled up a chair behind Kassandra, getting up on it she pressed her cock against the older woman's pussy entrance and shoved herself in once more.

Kassandra nearly chocked on the food she was eating as she felt the massive cock slam inside her once more. Asteria picked up speed quickly, she thrusted her hips hard, slapping against Kassandra's butt as she did so, her cock digging around inside the tight love canal.

Asterira hugged Kassandra's body tight. Her flat chest pressed against Kassandra's smooth yet muscular back. Her feet tipped and then the chair was gone from under her. She was hanging onto Kassandra's back, her feet dangling in the air, her cock still firmly planted inside the warm cunt.

Asteria wrapped her feet around Kassandra's legs and continued fucking. The feeling of weightlessness added to the pleasure of Kassandra's pussy and the girl squealed in lust as she continued ramming her erection deep inside.

Kassandra moaned into the food she was stuffing her face with. Being able to eat the greatest tasting food while also having the greatest fuck of her life, Kassandra thought she went to mount Olympus!

Finally the little girl came once more, firing her massive loads of cum directly in Kassandra's already flooded womb, making large puddles of it pour down from the pussy entrance and onto the ground.

"Um, can you lower me to the ground?" Asteria asked. Kassandra gave a short laugh as she let the little girl down off her back.

Now Asteria was the hungry one, she got the chair set back up and began taking food from off the table, she said thanks to the gods before eating it.

Kassandra looked at the still hard cock poking up from between the little girl's legs. She finished what she was eating and moved over to Asteria. Kassandra got down on her knees before the girl and pushed her face in between the big pair of balls. She rubbed the ballsack all over her face, her tongue coming out and licking them.

Kassandra worshiped the balls, licking, kissing, and sucking on them, while Asteria ate her meal. But her own lust was returning and she wanted to feel that cock inside her dripping pussy once more.

Kassandra got up. She got on the chair with Asteria, facing the girl, her legs on either side of Asteria. Then she suck herself down on the cock.

Kassandra was moving immediately, bouncing up and down on the cock. She grabbed some berries from the table and smushed them all over her breasts. The little girl, still hungry pushed her face towards Kassandra' chest and began licking up the squashed berries.

Asteria licked at the food, her mouth going over one of Kassandra's nipples and suckling on it. Kassandra took a glass of juice and let that pour over her chest as well. Asteria eagerly licked that up as well.

Kassandra then took a large drink from the cup, she grabbed Asteria's chin and brought it towards her. She kissed the younger girl and they exchanged the dink amongst each other.

Kassandra suddenly threw her head back as Asteria began to really pound back. The thick cock was ravaging Kassandra's insides, hammering at her cervix with rough power.

Asteria pushed her face back against Kassandra's breasts and began to suck on the tits once more, tasting the food that still stained the white skin.

"Oh, by the gods!" Kassandra shouted. "This is amazing! Keep going! Harder!"

Asteria replied by picking up the speed making Kassandra howl in lustful pleasure.

Both girls were getting close once more and with another scream from Kassandra, both came together.

Asteria's cum splashed inside Kassandra' womb, adding to the already massive amount of cum there, it made Kassandra' belly begin to expand, while more of the seed sprayed out from between the girls and landed on the ground in a large puddle of white.

Kassandra came as well, she could feel her belly getting bigger as more of the hot, sticky cum was flooding her insides.

When she was finished her orgasm, Kassandra got up from the chair, Asteria's cock pooping out of her cunt letting a waterfall of cum escape to the floor. "No way! You're still hard?"

Asteria smiled. "We have to make sure you are pregnant! So the gods are letting me cum inside you a few more times."

"Okay, let's move back to the bed."

By a few more times they meant a few hundred. Little Asteria and Kassandra kept fucking like rabbits for two full weeks.

Fucking and eating were the only things they did. It seemed as if the gods themselves were blessing them as they never got tired, and Asteria's cock never went flaccid.

The little girl pumped load after load into the adult woman, the fourteen days of intense sex was filled with creampie after creampie, making Kassandra's womb bloat with the amount of sticky seed that was swimming around.

Finally after the two weeks of sex, Asteria's cock went flaccid and the two fell asleep together.

Six months later and Kassandra's belly was big with the baby that she carried. However the sex didn't stop.

"Fuck me! Fuck me with your big, fat, little girl cock!" Kassandra roared as she bounced up and down on Asteria's cock. "Fuck it feels so fucking good! Oh gods, I'm going to cum!"

"Me too, Kassandra!" Asteria screamed as well. "I'm going to cum too! I'm going to cum right inside your womb!"

Asteria and Kassandra came together, massive amounts of cum rushing up and into Kassandra's baby-carrying womb.

The two calmed down and Kassandra lay back down next to her lover, rubbing her swollen belly.

Asteria added her hand to the belly as well. "The hero will be born in a few months. The gods have truly answered my prayer."

"Yeah. Though should you be cuming inside when I'm pregnant?" Kassandra asked.

"The gods gave me my penis for a reason, to impregnate you. But they haven't taken it away which means they must want me to continue to cum inside you, it must be helping the baby grow stronger." Asteria answered.

Kassnadra kissed Asteria on the lips, the little girl kissed back. She felt the baby give a kick, it was powerful. She smiled as she rubbed her belly once more. Yes, this was going to be a powerful child, a hero.


	9. Halloween special

**It is from the franchise the cabin in the woods. The older woman is the Futanari and fucks two lolis**

 **Halloween special: Futa in the woods**

The young woman walked down the long steel hallways. The doors to her subjects' holding cells held a small terminal nearby, at which she swiped her clearance card.

"Jenna Matthews. Authorized permission granted." The computer said. The door slide open and Jenna walked inside, the door closed behind her, locking her in until a swipe of her card at the terminal opened it once more.

Inside the room were two holding cells, both held a monster within their see-through cages.

Yes monsters. The facility that Jenna worked at was one that kept monsters locked away in cells. They were to be used to hunt and kill victims in a macabre show for some elder gods. Jenna didn't really understand it that well but she was too deep into it now to be able to leave.

The first one was a zombie little girl. Anna Patience Buckner was her name and she was the youngest of the redneck zombie family. Originally put within the same cell as the rest of her family, but after seeing how badly the little girl was being beaten by the others, despite being a zombie, Jenna felt bad for the monster and had managed to convince some higher-ups to move her to her own cell.

The other monster appeared rather human, with a slender body of that of a young pre-teen girl dressed in a white ballerina outfit, but her face was like that of a lamprey's. Circles of teeth surrounding a hole was what she had instead of a face, she was known as the Sugarplum Fairy.

"Here you two go." Jenna smiled as she released the cells. Most people would call her foolish for doing something like this, releasing two monsters into the same room as her with a locked door. But Jenna knew the two little girl-like monsters and had formed a close relationship with them.

The two monsters came out of the room. The Sugarplum Fairy danced like a ballerina out of her cell and towards Jenna, while Patience stumbled out almost falling down at times.

"Come on, eat up." Jenna said as she laid down the pieces of food, mostly raw meat with some strings of something she didn't know laying around it.

The Sugarplum Fairy took the piece of meat and began eating it. Like a Lamprey she attached her rows of sharp teeth onto it and began grinding them in, tearing up the meat into a liquid she could drink. Patience just began chewing down on the food like a savage, shoving as much as she could in a single bite and audibly swallowing it.

Jenna watched as they finished, then she took the small wash-towel she carried in her pocket and began washing down the monster girl's face. "Here, let's clean you up. I want to see your cute little face." She said to patience with a smile. Then she wiped around the edges of the Sugarplum Fairy's sharp teeth. "You're cute too."

Jenna gave a little grunt as she felt Patience's hand rub against her crotch. She looked down at the little zombie girl. "Oh? You want to do that now?"

Patience gave a little rumble from her throat which Jenna had learned meant yes. With a lustful smile Jenna unbuckled her belt and then unzipped her pants and let them drop to the floor. Stepping out of them, she then pulled down her panties and freed her big cock.

Jenna was what people would call a Futanari. A rare gender mutation that left her with a mostly feminine looking appearance, including a vagina and functioning womb, but she was also born with a penis.

A monster was what she was called by most when they found out about her, perhaps that's why Jenna felt at ease here among the other actual monsters.

Patience's hand reached out and grasped the thick cock firmly in her hand. She then began peeling back the foreskin, revealing the ring of smegma hidden beneath the cockhead.

Jenna moaned gently as the tiny tongue lapped at her cockhead. Patience licked at the smegma, taking a big clump of the yellowish gunk on her small tongue before putting it inside her mouth and savoring its taste. She then gulped it down and went back to get more.

The sugarplum Fairy made an annoyed noise fall out of the hole on her face. "Don't worry you can have some too." Jenna said as she scooped up a large amount of it on her finger.

The Sugarplum Fairy let the finger enter her drinking hole and Jenna could feel the vacuum effect of it suck up all the nasty smegma. The creature made a delighted sound as she drank all of it.

Patience by this time had finished eating up all the rest of the smegma and swallowed the last bit.

The Sugerplum reached out and took a hold of the long thick cock, she began stroking the erection with her tiny, smooth hands. Up and down they went, jerking the cock in a slow, pleasurable rhythm.

Patience decided to join in the fun, though her hand went down a bit further and she groped at the two big balls that swung between the older girl's legs.

The zombie then pressed her face to the balls and began licking the two large orbs. She licked all over them, covering the ballsack in her saliva. She gently began sucking on the side of one of the large testes, unable to fit the whole thing in her mouth due to their massive size, she sucked and slurped on the nut.

The Sugarplum Fairy jerked the thick cock with both hands, then she stopped. The creature began pushing her face closer to Jenna's cock. At first the woman thought that the monster had in fact turned on her and was about to do unbelieve pain upon her most sensitive area, but instead she felt the wet, tight grasp of the monster's face hole. Her cock was inside the hole that was directly on the monster's face, inside the many rows of sharp teeth.

It was like a vacuum and Jenna screamed loudly in pure pleasure. The Sugarplum Fairy had never done this before and Jenna never knew how good it felt.

Careful not to get her teeth onto the bare skin, the Sugarplum Fairy gently bobbed her head back and forth, letting more of the cock go inside her throat while she sucked on it.

Patience continued to suckle on the ball sack, switching between the two balls and giving both equal amounts of loving.

Jenna knew she wouldn't last much longer, this new form of blowjob as well as the added pleasuring on her balls, was making her get closer and closer and closer to cuming.

Then with a roar she went over the edge. Jenna came hard shooting out her massive loads of sticky cum directly down the Sugarplum Fairy's throat. The monster girl kept sucking, milking the Futanari of everything she had and drinking up every bit of warm seed.

Patience however was getting jealous that she wasn't getting any of the cream and she pushed the Sugarplum Fairy off of Jenna's cock. She replaced it with her own and drank down the last few shots of cum with cooing sounds of delight.

After Jenna had finished cuming and her semen trickled down to small drips, Patience pulled her mouth off the cock and drank the last bit of cum that lingered inside her mouth.

"Wow. That was amazing!" Jenna panted. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

The Sugarplum Fairy put her finger into the hole on her face and pushed it in and out while sucking on it.

"You got the idea from doing that? And you were trying it with your finger in order to make sure you wouldn't hurt me?" Jenna asked.

The little monster girl nodded her head.

"Thank you." Jenna kissed the Sugarplum Fairy on the small parts of real flesh forehead in-between the hair and teeth. "It felt really good."

Jenna felt something tug on her shirt sleeve, she turned to see a pouting Patience. "You felt good as well. You're getting better at sucking my balls." Jenna gave the monster little girl a kiss on her forehead as well. Patience's face transformed into a smile and she giggled.

Patience than began removing her dress. She unbuttoned it, then pulled it over her head, leaving her in only her panties and shoes/socks. The shoes and socks were next and tossed aside and then the panties were pulled down revealing the cute little pussy.

Jenna's cock hardened again at the sight, she was ready to go again after that little show.

Patience lay down on the floor and spread her legs, her hands went to her pussy and she spread the lips apart, revealing the pink flesh.

Jenna got down to her knees before the zombie girl and lined her cock up with the dripping wet cunt. She rubbed her cock up and down, drenching it in the warm juices. Then she pushed herself inside the tight vagina.

Jenna and Patience both moaned at the feel of penetration. The massive cock slammed deep inside and rammed against the cervix. Jenna began pulling out, the feel of the incredibly tight vaginal walls gripping around her cock making her moan. Then she thrusted her hips forward and smashed her cock back inside.

Patience's pleasurable moans rang in Jenna's ears and made the woman only want to keep fucking the zombie girl even harder and faster.

The Sugarplum Fairy, perhaps feeling a bit left out, wrapped her arms around Jenna from behind. Jenna could feel the little hands moving all over her, they snaked under the woman's shirt and pulled it up and off. Then the monster girl freed the human woman's breasts from her bra.

Sugarplum Fairy took a hold of the breasts and groped them in her hands. She played with the decently sized boobs, rubbing them, bouncing them, and running her fingers around the erect nipples.

Jenna could feel the Sugarplum Fairy's own erect nipples through the fabric of the ballerina dress on her back and it turned her own even more.

The sugarplum Fairy moved one hand away from the breasts and down Jenna's back to grope the fat ass. She toyed with the doughy flesh before sliding her fingers in-between the crack. Jenna moans turned louder as the small fingers played around with her asshole and pussy.

Patience flung her arms around Jenna as the woman fucked her childish body hard. The thick cock was kissing her womb entrance roughly with each thrust and she felt the way the dick dug around inside her tight vaginal walls.

Bringing Jenna closer down towards her, Patience pushed her lips onto Jenna's. Jenna returned the kiss, shoving her tongue into the mouth and wrestling with the tinier one for control.

Sugarplum Fairy got up and sat down on Jenna's now fully bent over back, her body was facing towards the fat ass that jiggled with each harsh thrust of the woman's hips. The monster girl reached down and went back to playing with the Futanari's private parts.

Pushing two fingers into her hole she sucked until they were covered in saliva then she inserted them into Jenna's pussy. She fingered Jenna while the woman panted from the extra pleasure. Then getting her other hand's fingers wet, she inserted those into Jenna's asshole and dug around inside.

In and out the fingers went, fingering both the asshole and pussy of Jenna. Jenna squealed and shouted from the intense feelings that were all around her. Not only fucking an incredibly tight pussy but having her asshole and pussy fingered as well. It was making her go crazy and she knew she couldn't last much longer.

"I'm going to cum!" Jenna screamed.

Patience wrapped her legs around Jenna, making sure the woman couldn't go anywhere and that all the cum would go inside.

"I'm going to cum inside you! Inside your cute little womb! I'm cuming!" Jenna roared as she climaxed. Her cock fired liter after liter of thick gooey cum directly inside the little zombie girl's womb. It filled with cum, bloating the stomach just a bit and making more of the white cream spray out from the girl's pussy.

Patience herself orgasmed, her little body shivered and shook as she came hard on the thick Futanari cock that was making out with her womb entrance. She could feel the heat grow inside her womb as the sticky seed flooded her insides.

Finally after several more loads of cum was pumped inside the womb, Jenna was done. She pulled out of Patience's tight, tiny cunt with a pop, massive amounts of cum following her onto the ground.

The Sugarplum Fairy had pulled her fingers out of the dripping cunt and tight asshole of Jenna as well. The monster girl danced a little ways off until she was near the wall.

A long beam stuck out from the wall, something used in ballet studios for the girls to hold unto. Something Jenna had managed to get put in for the Sugarplum Fairy to enjoy.

The Sugarplum Fairy grabbed the beam and then stuck one of her legs high into the air in a sexy ballet pose. Somewhere along the way, the little monster girl had ripped away parts of her ballet outfit, holes to reveal her dripping pussy and her two erect pink nipples.

Jenna knew what the creature wanted and she eagerly walked over to it. Grabbing the leg that was up in the air, she pressed her cock up against the entrance to the small wet cunt.

"Here I go!" Jenna shouted as she thrusted her cock inside the Sugarplum Fairy's tight pussy. She moaned at the feel of the vaginal walls clamping down on her erection, the soft, warm tightness as she pushed more and more of her giant dick deeper inside the pink folds.

Jenna began moving her hips, pushing her cock in and out of the pussy, fucking the ballet dressed monster with one of the creature's legs over her shoulders.

Jenna reached over and pressed her hands over the small buds that were the monster's breasts, she played with the pink nipples as she pounded away at the pussy.

Jenna moaned as she felt something wet and warm against her butt cheek. Patience was licking and kissing all over the soft flesh, giving the thicc piece of ass a bath with her saliva.

Then pressing her face in-between the ass cheeks Patience stuck her tongue out. Jenna moaned as she felt the tiny tongue against her anus, she groaned even deeper as she felt it enter inside her asshole and slither around.

Patience licked all around inside the asshole, tasting the anal walls of the older woman even as she moved her hips to fuck the other monster.

The little zombie girl then reached up and groped at the two, massive swinging balls. She gently rubbed them and toyed with them as she rimmed the Futanari.

"Fuck this feels so amazing!" Jenna screamed as she increased her thrusts. She could feel the monster's cervix with each thrust of her hips, her cockhead was hammering away at it. "I'm going to cum soon!"

The pussy of the Sugarplum Fairy tightened as she heard those words, it was clear that she was getting close to her orgasm as well and wanted Jenna to come inside.

"I'm going to cum! I'm going inside your tight, little pussy!" Jenna roared before cuming. She ejaculated wave after wave of fresh semen directly inside the monster's womb.

The Sugarplum Fairy orgasmed, her body that was once perfectly still in the ballet pose was shaking as a powerful climaxed washed over her. Her pussy tightened and milked the cock of every bit of semen it could, while also squirting out its own love juices onto the floor.

Patience never stopped eating the woman's ass as Jenna came hard. She could feel the anus tighten around her tongue, the balls tighten and lift towards Jenna's cock as they pushed out the cum, and she also felt some wetness as Jenna's pussy give a tiny squirt.

Then things began to calm down as Jenna released her last bit of cum inside the Sugarplum Fairy and pulled her cock out. The monster girl let her leg go back down as cum fell from her cunt into a puddle beneath her.

Jenna nearly collapsed on the floor in exhaustion but caught herself and sat down gently, panting hard. "Wow, girls! That was amazing!"

Patience knelt down beside Jenna and pushed her lips over the older woman's in a kiss. Jenna returned the kiss with passion, she could taste her own ass on the small tongue but it didn't gross her out, only made her horniness start to return.

There was a grasp on her arm and Jenna pulled away from the kiss to look at the Sugarplum Fairy who was grabbing at her and giving a small tug.

Perhaps the little monster girl was jealous that she couldn't kiss Jenna like Patience could?

Jenna thought for a moment then with a smile, kissed her two fingers and then brought them to the Sugarplum Fairy's mouth hole. "There. A kiss for you too."

The monster girl then brought her own fingers to her mouth hole and sucked on them then brought them to Jenna's lips. Jenna kissed them then put them into her mouth and sucked on them. The Sugarplum Fairy returned then returned them to her own mouth and sucked on them.

The Sugarplum Fairy threw her arms around Jenna in a hug. She was so happy she was able to kiss her lover now too.

Patience pushed her saliva covered fingers to the Sugarplum Fairy. It seemed she wanted to kiss the monster girl too. The Sugarplum fairy sucked on the fingers and then Patience brought them back to her lips and gave them a kiss. The zombie gave a little giggle.

Jenna watched the two little girl monster exchanged kisses. She thought it was super cute as well as a bit hot. Her cock was starting to return to its erect size.

The monsters noticed this. Sugarplum Fairy began removing her ballet outfit until she was standing naked before Jenna. Then both little monster girls got down on the ground, Sugarplum Fairy on her back while Patience was on top, their little pussies and nipples rubbed against each other.

"You're letting me fuck both of you at once?" Jenna asked with a lustful grin. "Damn, you girls are the absolute cutest and hottest!"

Jenna pushed her cock in-between the pussies. She felt the soaked labia lips rub against her cock from both top and bottom. She began moving, sliding her cock back and forth through the cute little girl pussy sandwich.

Jenna then pulled back and shoved her cock inside Patience's cunt. "Fuck! Patience your pussy is always so fucking tight! It feels wonderful!"

Jenna pulled out and slammed her cock into the Sugarplum Fairy's pussy. "And yours, Sugarplum Fairy, is amazing as well! I love fucking your tight little pussy!"

Jenna pulled out once more and pushed her cock back into Patience's pussy. After a few thrusts she pulled back out and went back into the Sugarplum Fairy's pussy. "Both of your pussies feel amazing! This is so fucking good! To think I can fuck two tight, little pussies at once! This is the fucking best!"

Jenna kept rotating between the two girls, giving her cock the taste of both pussies. Sometimes she just went back to being in-between the two and enjoying the feel of the pussy sandwich.

Several minutes of intense fucking followed, Jenna pounding away at both girl's holes. She however knew she wouldn't last much longer.

"I'm going to cum girls! I can't pick between you two so I'm going to cum inside both of your tiny little pussies! I'm cuming!" Jenna shouted as she shoved her cock deep inside Patience and came hard.

Jenna fired a few shots deep inside Patience's womb before pulling out and shoving her cock inside the Sugarplum Fairy's cunt. A few more shots of semen was released inside before Jenna pulled out again and let loose the last bits of semen she had in-between the pussies onto the girls' stomach.

"Fuck that was amazing!" Jenna panted as she came down from her high. "Thanks for that."

Jenna let herself fall backwards onto the ground. She lay there on her back, chest rising and falling with each breath she took. She groaned however when she felt hands playing with her cock.

"You girls are still not done?" Jenna asked as she looked down at them. The Sugarplum Fairy was gently stroking the cock back to life as Patience was sucking on the head hoping to make it stand back up.

Their efforts worked as soon the cock was erect once more.

The Sugarplum Fairy and Patience then turned around and pushed their butts together. The large cock slipped in-between the butt cheeks and created a butt sandwich.

Jenna moaned in pleasure at the feel of the soft buns around her dick, especially once the two girl began moving. Up and down they went, their butts lifting and falling around the thick cock, it was like their asses were jerking off the penis.

Then Patience sank down on the saliva, pussy juice, and cum covered cock. Jenna and Patience both moaned loudly as the cock entered the little zombie girl's tight ass.

The thick cock buried its way deep inside the anus. Patience began bouncing up and down on the cock, her ass being pounded as she rose and fell on the thick shaft. With each shake of her hips, her ass jiggled around.

Then rising to the very top, the cock popped out of Patience's asshole. It was the Sugarplum Fairy's turn and soon the cock was buried deep within her asshole.

The tight anal walls were stretched wide as the massive erection forced its way inside the tight back hole. The Sugarplum Fairy however was quick to start ass fucking the cock, she too bounced up and down on it until popping it out and letting Patience take another turn.

The thick cock of Jenna was passed back and forth between the two little monster girls. They anal fucked it for a few thrusts before letting it pop out of the holes and letting the other have a turn.

"Fuck!" Jenna panted. "Your assholes feel so fucking good! I can't believe we never did anal before it feels fucking amazing!"

The monster girls picked up the pace, fucking for longer periods of time before switching over and going much harder and faster than before. Jenna was being pushed to the edge of climax.

"I don't know how much longer I can last, girls! It just feels way too fucking good!" Jenna screamed. "I'm going to cum!"

The monster girls popped the cock out of their ass holes and went back to jerking off the cock with their soft, warm butt cheeks. Up and down, they rose and fell bringing Jenna to her orgasm.

Jenna came with a large yell. She squirted out massive amounts of cum, staining the two girls' backs in white with her heavy loads of semen.

Finally after several more shots of the sticky seed, Jenna was done, her cock began to go flaccid between the two soft asses.

"You girls are the best!" Jenna breathed. "You really know how to please me! Fuck was that amazing!"

The two monster girls seemed to be quite content now too. They lay down on the floor next to Jenna, cuddling up close to her. Jenna pulled them in closer and gave both of their foreheads a kiss.

"Alright time for you to go back in." Jenna said after a few minutes of after sex relaxation. "It seems like one of you is already asleep." Jenna said as she looked at Patience's sleeping face.

Picking up the girl she put her in the cell's bed and then got the clothes and put them in as well. The Sugarplum Fairy had entered her cell already.

Jenna began to lock up. "Alright, girls, it's time for me to go. I'll be back some time to see my cute little girls again, but for now its bye."

Then with a final wave goodbye, Jenna slide her card through the terminal and left the room.

 **Happy Halloween everyone! I hope you have a good time fapping to my spooky-sexy story about two monster girls. I've actually had the idea to do this for a while but didn't do it because I didn't think anyone would be interested in reading about the monster girls especially the sugarplum fairy. But it's Halloween so I decided to go for it! Tell me what you think!**

 **Also my computer crashed last night, although it seems fine today I'm a bit worried about it going completely. If that happens then I won't be able to write or upload anymore stories so just a heads up**


	10. Chichi's babysitting adventure

**In this story the loli is the Futanari and fucks an older woman. The franchise is dragon ball.**

 **Chichi's Babysitting adventure:**

"It's alright if she stays with you for a little while?" 18 asked as she pushed the little girl inside the house.

"I said it was fine didn't I?" Chichi replied with a smile. "Just leave Marron in my care while you and Krillian enjoy a few days for yourselves."

The android smiled and dropped to her knees to say goodbye to her daughter. "Alright Marron, Daddy and I are going to be gone for a few days and you'll be staying here. Make sure not to cause too much problems."

The little girl smiled in reply. "Okay mommy!"

18 hugged her daughter and then kissed the little girl's cheek before leaving.

Goku had taken Goten off to train for a few days leaving just Chichi and Marron alone in the house.

The two girls had lots of fun. They played games, helped cook together and ate the delicious meal. Then it was time for a bath.

"Come here Marron. Let's take a bath together." Chichi called.

She began removing her clothes as the little girl wandered into the bathroom.

"Come on get undressed." Chichi told Marron as she removed her bra and then slid off her panties, leaving herself completely naked before the girl.

Marron began removing her clothes, her socks and then her dress. Her flat little chest with pink nipples were exposed. Chichi thought she saw a large bulge in the little girl's panties. But believing she was seeing things Chichi rubbed at her eyes.

Marron pulled down her panties and freed her massive cock.

Chichi opened her eyes to get another look and gasped as she saw the monster hanging between the child's legs.

Chichi blinked a few times, rubbed at her eyes again, but no that was real. This cute little girl had a big dick. And big it was. Chichi remembered bathing Goten when he was around the girl's age and his was no were near the size of this thing. Marron's cock was probably even bigger than her husband's dick.

"Um…. Let's…um… get you cleaned up." Chichi managed to sputter out.

Marron sat down on the little bathing stool and waited for Chichi to wash her.

Chichi started with shampooing the hair. But all the time she was doing that, her eyes went back to that massive cock. She gulped as she gazed at the thing get wet when she rinsed out Marron's hair.

"I'll wash your body now." Chichi said as she got the soap. But instead of using the bar of soap directly, she lathered up her hands.

She put her bare, soaped up hands on the girls back. She moved up and down the back, covering it in soap. Lathering up again she cleaned the little girl's arms and fingers. Then she did the child's legs, her hands getting dangerously close to the thick dick.

Chichi's hands went over the flat chest, feeling the cute pink nipples underneath her fingers. She watched as Marron's cock gave a few jumps from that. She did the belly quickly, then went to the cute little bottom. Her hands rolled around the butt cheeks feeling how soft each one was.

Marron's cock was growing from all the attention Chichi was giving her. But now Chichi was going to clean the last part of the girl.

Marron gave a tiny groan as Chichi's hands wrapped around her cock. Chichi went up and down the shaft as she cleaned it, the cock now fully erect. Then her hands went down to the big balls and she gave them a gentle clean.

Chichi rinsed off the little girl. Her heart was thumbing, her nipples erect and her pussy dripping. She wanted the giant cock that swung between the little girl's legs.

Marron stood up and faced Chichi who was still kneeling down. The big, fat phimosis cock was now only a few inches away from Chichi's face.

Chichi gulped as she stared directly at the thick erection. She couldn't hold back anymore. Her hand went up and she grabbed the cock gently.

Marron moaned as she felt Chichi begin the jerk her off.

"Have you ever done this before?" Chichi asked.

The girl nodded. "Sometimes when my penis gets really big, mommy does what you're doing now and then I squirt out some white stuff and it goes back down."

"Okay, let me just get you to squirt out your white stuff." Chichi said.

Continuing to jerk off the big dicked Futanari for a few minutes, listening to the child's moans of pleasure, Chichi was getting hornier by the second.

Gently taking the foreskin, Chichi began to peel it back. She watched as the penis head was exposed to her along with some other gunk that was built up around the mushroom tip.

"You know you really should be cleaning this up better." Chichi said lustfully. "You have to make sure your penis is all clean even underneath the foreskin. See you have so much smegma built up."

"Sorry." The little girl replied.

"It's alright dear. I'll make sure to clean it now." Chichi pushed her head to the mushroom head and gave it a kiss. She then let her tongue come out and gave it a long lick. Her tongue kept licking downwards until it came to the built up smegma.

Chichi began to lick up the yellowish gunk. She tasted the smegma as her tongue picked up a good chunk of it and placed it back in her mouth. She let it linger for a moment before swallowing it.

Her tongue went back to the cock, she licked all over the cock, eating up every single bit of smegma that lined the cock head.

"Here you go." Chichi said. "All clean."

Chichi then opened her mouth and took the cock inside. She pushed more of the thick erection inside her mouth until it pressed against the back of her throat. With a suppression of her reflexes, Chichi began to take the cock down her throat.

Marron was groaning and squirming around in pure pleasure. She grabbed Chichi's hair and slammed her hips forward. Her waist pressed against Chichi's nose, all of her cock down the older woman's throat.

Marron moved her hips back and forth, her cock sliding up and down Chichi's throat. Faster and harsher as the time passed by. Soon the little girl was panting hard as she rammed her cock roughly down Chichi's throat.

Then with a squeal of ecstasy, Marron came. She shot out load after load down Chichi's throat. There was so much, the cum began spilling out of Chichi's mouth and nose.

Marron pulled out, her cock dripping with cum and saliva. Chichi swallowed the big load of cum that still swam around in her mouth.

Chichi however wasn't satisified with that. Her cunt was dripping like crazy, and she needed to plug up the leak. Something big, fat, and thick. And to her delight, Marron was still hard.

Chichi got down on her hands and knees and pointed her ass out at Marron. "Quickly please! Shove your big fat cock deep inside me! Fuck my pussy silly with your massive dick!"

Marron went up to Chichi and lined her cock up with the dripping pussy. Then she rammed herself inside. Chichi screamed as she felt the entire length of the giant erection being slammed inside, a big bulge appearing in her belly, and her cervix being harshly smashed against by the cockhead.

Marron quickly picked up the pace. Her little hips moving back and forth as she fucked harder and harder. Her cock continuously hammered against Chichi's womb entrance with each thrust.

Chichi was panting and screaming in pure pleasure. "Fuck this feels so fucking good! It's amazing! I've never felt this good before! Not even my husband can fuck me this good! Keep going! Keep fucking me! Harder and faster! Destroy my pussy with your big, fat, little girl cock!"

The heavy thrusts was driving Chichi mad, she could feel the way the cock dug around inside her, how it made a big bulge appear in her stomach. She was getting close to the end, she was tensing up, her orgasm fast approaching. And so with another harsh smash into her cervix. Chichi screamed in climax.

Chichi came hard. Her mind nearly going blank and her eyes rolling back. The intense orgasm made her pussy tense up and squirt out her love juices onto the bathroom floor. But even through all this, Marron never stopped her heavy fucking.

The intense fucking lasted for several more long minutes. Before finally Marron couldn't take it anymore and she knew she was getting close.

"I'm going to squirt more of my white stuff!" The little girl panted. "I'm getting close!"

"Inside!" Chichi screamed. "Cum inside me! Fill my womb with all your little girl seed!"

Both girls screamed as they came together. Marron fired more of her semen, this time directly into Chichi's unprotected and fertile womb. The girl kept shooting out more and more cum until Chichi's stomach began to expand from the massive amount that was being pumped into her.

Chichi was squealing as she felt herself being filled with the hot, sticky cream. She came as well, her pussy tightening around the thick cock and milking it of everything it had.

Finally after a few more loads of cum, the two died down from their orgasms. Marron pulled her cock out from chichi with a pop. The cum followed and sprayed out of Chichi's vagina onto the ground like a waterfall.

"It looks like we need to get cleaned up again." Chichi groaned as the cum continued to fall out of her.

Marron laughed.

The two did wash themselves again, but once again while washing the little girl's body, the cock got erect. Deciding to move to the bed, Chichi quickly dried both of them off and led the girl to her room.

Chichi's bed, the same one she would sleep in with her husband would now be the place where she would fuck this cute little girl.

Marron pushed her cock at Chichi and the adult woman eagerly pushed the thick erection into her mouth. She sucked and slurped on it, making Marron sigh and groan in pleasure.

Chichi spat the cock out and made the little girl lay down on the bed. Then the older girl pushed her face in between the massive sized balls.

Chichi rubbed her face all around the two big orbs and gave the ball sack a lot of kisses all over. She began licking on the balls, giving each one a little bath in her saliva. She gave each one a little suck, not able to fit the whole thing in her mouth and not wanting to hurt the girl.

Chichi licked, slurped and kissed the big balls for a little while longer, worshiping the little girl's testicles. Then she gently lifted them up as she pushed the girl's legs back a bit.

Chichi looked at the cute little pussy and asshole that were underneath the heavy balls. Chichi gave the pussy a kiss, her tongue went out and began licking all over the vagina lips. She dug her tongue inside, feeling around the tight love canal, feeling the wet hot walls against her tongue.

Then pulling her tongue back out, Chichi went lower to the tiny butthole. She gave the hole a kiss, then she pushed her tongue inside. Chichi licked all around inside the hole, tasting the anus and enjoying it immensely. She continued to lick around inside the asshole as she reached up and took a hold of Marron's cock and gently began jerking it off.

Marron's moans filled the room as Chichi continued worshiping the little girl's cute ass and stroking the thick cock. The giant balls rolled around softly as they pressed against the top of Chichi's head and face.

Chichi pulled her tongue out of the hole, a long string of saliva still attached between her lips and the ass. More saliva dripped from the anus and ran down onto the bed. Chichi pushed her lips against the asshole once again and slurped heavily on it, drinking up all the ass-tasting spit.

Chichi enjoyed pleasing the girl as well as finding the holes she sucked on quite tasty in a perverted way, but her cunt was dripping again and she needed that cock.

Chichi got on top of Marron, lining her pussy up with the erection. The adult woman sunk down, taking every single bit of massive Futanari cock inside her cunt. She felt the cock smash back against her womb and she could see the bulge in her belly once more.

Chichi immediately began bouncing up and down, her hole stretching out over the massive cock. Every time she went down fully, the cockhead rammed into her cervix making her squeal in delight.

Marron was making some effort to fuck the woman as well as she was moving her hips so the two of them met together. She reached up and grabbed Chichi's breasts. The girl played with them, feeling the hard, erect nipples in her fingers.

Not content with just that, Marron sat up and pushed a breast into her mouth. She suckled upon the breast like she would if she was still breastfeeding. Then spitting out that one, Marron moved her head to the other breast and began sucking on that one too.

Chichi wrapped her hands around Marron's head, she pushed the girl's face deeper into her breasts, delighting in the feel of the tiny mouth sucking on her nipples.

"Marron! This feels so fucking good! Keep sucking on my nipples!"

The girl obeyed as she slurped on them, saliva dripping down her mouth and Chichi's breasts.

"I'm going to cum soon Marron!" Chichi squealed.

Marron was close as well, but didn't say anything as her mouth was still full of titty.

Marron came, instead of screaming out, she bite down hard on the nipple.

Chichi felt the bite on her nipple, but the pain mixed with the pleasure and she came as well. Chichi felt her belly begin to bloat again as more and more cum flooded her womb.

Several more sticky shots of cum were fired until Marron was finished her orgasm. Chichi got off of Marron, the cock popping out of her pussy and releasing the plugged up cum onto the bed. Chichi fell down on the bed next to Marron, her eyes started to close from exhaustion.

Marron however was ready to go again. The girl got on top of Chichi and pressed her cock against the adult woman's dripping pussy.

"What? You want to go again?" Chichi asked.

The girl nodded her head as she ran her fat erection up and down the soaking wet pussy lips.

"Fine. One more time." Chichi barely had the words out of her mouth before Marron slammed back inside. Chichi screamed as she felt the cock ram inside and smashed harshly against her cervix once more.

Marron immediately went as fast and hard as possible, not bothering to slowly build up. Her tiny hips kept thrusting her massive cock inside the stretched out cunt.

"Fuck!" Chichi screamed. "You feel so fucking good! It's the best fuck I've ever had! You're way better than my husband! Keep fucking me!"

Chichi grabbed Marron's small body with her arms and legs, keeping the child close to her own adult body. Marron never let up her savage assault on Chichi's pussy, but did press her lips over Chichi in a kiss.

Chichi melted into the kiss, returning it with passionate lust. Tongue battled with each other, saliva dripping form their mouths and running down their chins.

They broke from the kiss in hot pants of breath. Marron lowered her head and started sucking on one of the erect nipples once more while Chichi screamed in lust as her cunt was being ravaged by the massive erection.

"I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum by being fucked by a little girl's big dick!" Chichi screamed.

"Me too!" Marron squealed. "I'm going to shoot all my white stuff inside you!"

"Yes! Inside! Please cum inside my womb!" Chichi begged. "Cum inside and get me pregnant with your baby! I want it! I want you to impregnate me with your little girl cum!"

Marron and Chichi both orgasmed together. Their screams filling the room as Marron's sticky cum filled Chichi.

Chichi's belly kept getting bigger and bigger until it looked like she was already nine months pregnant. Marron finally stopped ejaculating, She pulled her cock out of Chichi and the cum came rushing out, staining the bed in a puddle of white.

Marron, thinking it a fun game, pressed down on Chichi's big, cum-filled belly and laughed as a massive gush of cum came spraying out of Chichi's pussy like a hose.

After a few moments, Chichi's belly went back to its normal size as the cum was expelled. The bed and floor and walls were covered in a layer of white. Something to clean later, Chichi thought as she fell asleep.

Chichi continued to babysit Marron for a couple more days. Days which were spent mostly on just fucking. The two had sex everywhere in the house and at almost every time of the day.

The sex-filled days came to an end however when 18 came back to pick up Marron.

"I hope you had fun." 18 said as she gave her daughter a hug.

"Yep I had a lot of fun!" Marron smiled. "Chichi let me shoot a whole bunch of white stuff from my penis!"

Chichi's heart jumped straight out of her chest. She gazed down at 18 but to her surprise the woman was giving her a knowing smirk. "Is that so?"

"Um…" Chichi froze.

"Don't worry about it. You're not the only one who's getting it from her." 18 grinned. "So did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah." Chichi admitted with a blush.

"Then I'll make sure if I ever need a babysitter again, to call you. Or maybe I can just call you over sometimes to join us when we have fun. Wouldn't you like that darling?"

Marron smiled widely. "Yep!"

Several months later. Chichi bounced up and down on Marron's big cock. She groaned and screamed with the intense pleasure as the thick erection stretched her pussy wide. Her pregnant belly bounced around with her as she rode the cock.

18 was licking at her daughter's cock as it appeared between Chichi's sliding cunt. Sometimes the android would get a taste of pussy as well. Then she slithered her tongue down until her mouth was over the big balls and she worshiped the massive things. 18 felt her pregnant belly, the baby that her own daughter gave her kicked inside as she slurped on the testes.

Bulma licked on the other ball, sucking it and covering it in her saliva. She too had a big pregnant belly that Marron had given her. Then Bulma went down even further and pressed her face against the child's asshole and began licking all over it. She pressed her tongue inside and tasted the anal walls.

Videl kissed Marron, their tongues mixing together in a passionate dance. She loved kissing the little girl, the same one that had given her the baby that grew inside her womb. She wanted to be next, to be the next one to feel that erection inside her cunt, but she knew she wasn't the only one.

They all wanted to fuck Marron and feel her massive cock pound their pussies. They all wanted to be filled with the cum of the girl that impregnated them. They were all a part of the child's harem and would do anything to be able to fuck her.


	11. Inkling's smash workout

**Inkling's smash workout:**

 **In this story the loli is a Futanari and fucks an older woman. It is from the franchise super smash bros.**

"Hello there." Wii fit trainer's voice called out as the little Inkling stepped inside her training studio.

The inkling girl waved back as she gazed around the room.

"Hi!" Another voice shouted out. "I'm Palutena!" The green haired woman, dressed in the same yoga outfit as the Wii fit trainer but with a green top, ran up to the inkling. Palutena flung her arms around the Inkling, pushing the younger girls face into her large breasts.

Pulling Inkling back from between her boobs, Palutena got a good view of the girl. "Yep! You're cute! I usually chase after pit and other shotas but lolis can be just as cute!"

Inkiling pulled away, slightly confused at what this much larger woman was saying.

"Hey, let's just get started on training already." Came another voice. This came from Samus the bounty hunter. She wore a yoga outfit too, her shirt being a dark blue.

"You're no fun." Palutena pouted. "Fine then, come on inkling, you can put your mat next to mine."

Palutena dragged Inkling down to where they would be having their yoga classes. Inkling placed her mat out next to Palutena. It was orange with splats of ink all over it.

"Now let's begin with some warm ups." Wii fit trainer said.

The warm up consisted of long, yet gentle stretches. Inkling tried her best to follow along but she wasn't used to these kind of things.

She glanced over at Palutena. The woman was doing her stretches as well. When she moved her body jiggled. Her breasts were squeezed together causing them to look even more massive, ample amounts of it could be seen through the woman's cleavage.

Inkling blushed as she watched the two large breasts move around. Palutena noticing the girl gave a wink. Inkling turned away flustered.

Now looking over at Samus on her other side, inkling gazed at the woman bent over touching her toes. Lots of the woman big breasts could be seen as the tank top shirt hung down from the angle, it almost seemed as if the woman wasn't wearing a bra.

Samus looked at the Inkling girl with a puzzled look on her face, causing the girl to blush and look away.

Inkling went back to looking at Wii fit trainer ahead of her. "Now we're going to try some yoga poses."

The woman got down on her hands and knees and the other three followed.

Inkling was staring straight at the Wii fit trainer's ass in front of her. She gulped as she gazed at the round orbs of flesh covered by the tight yoga pants. Her face was getting beat red and another part of her was starting to wake up.

Inkling endured the few poses on the ground, she tried gazing at the other two woman but all she got was lots of cleavage making her just as aroused.

Finally however the poses on the ground were done and everyone got up.

"Oh my!" Palutena shouted.

"It seems like something else got a little work out from that as well." Wii fit trainer said with a smile.

"Interesting." Samus said under her breath.

Inkling looked down at where the three women were staring. Her crotch where her boner was tenting her shorts.

Inkling quickly grabbed her shirt and tried pulling it down to cover her erection.

"Don't cover it. It looks cute." Palutena said as she got down on her knees in front of Inkling and grabbed the younger girl's hands. "Let me see."

Inkling couldn't fight back Palutena and the goddess soon had the Inkling girl's shirt pulled up, and her shorts and panties pulled down.

Inkling girl's small penis sprung free from its confines. It was pretty tiny, only about the length of Palutena's pointer finger and not much wider around. Foreskin still covered the head.

"Oh my!" Palutena squealed as she saw it. "It's so cute!"

"About the size I would expect from a kid." Samus said as she gazed at it.

Wii fit trainer got down on her knees next to Palutena. "How about we give this a work out as well?"

Inkling moaned loudly as she felt Wii fit trainer's hand take a hold of her cock. The woman gently stroked it.

"No fair! I wanted to do that!"" Palutena said. She pushed Wii fit trainer's hand away and replaced it with her own. "Ehehe. It's warm to the touch. Does this feel good? When I touch you like that?"

Inkling nodded as she moaned.

"This won't be enough of a workout." Wii fit trainer said. "We need to move on to the next step."

Wii fit trainer leaned in to the penis, her face only inches away from it. Palutena understanding what the other woman was suggesting, moved her hand away and moved her own face closer to the erection as well.

Then the two woman kissed the cock. Inkling nearly shouted from the pleasurable surprise.

Palutena and Wii fit trainer then began to lick the cock. They both slobbered all over the tiny penis, covering it in saliva. Sometimes their lips kissed and the cock was lost in the warmth of both of their mouths.

Samus came and knelt down next to Palutena.

The green haired woman pulled away from the dick, "Samus do you want to have a taste too?"

"This is just a welcoming to smash, don't think too much about it." Samus replied with a red face.

Palutena giggled as she backed away. "Go ahead."

Samus leaned in and began kissing and licking the small penis as well. Palutena dropped down a bit and gave the little ballsack a kiss. Then she sucked on it, getting both nuts in her mouth as she lathered them with her tongue and suckled gently on them.

Inkling was squirming in place as three older woman pleasured her cock. Two licking her shaft while another sucked on her balls. She knew she couldn't withstand this amount of pleasure much longer.

Then after a few more moments of oral sex, Inkling gave a squeal and came hard.

The inkling girl squirted out her cum, she sprayed the sticky seed all over both Wii fit trainer and Samus's face. Palutena had also stopped sucking on the balls and opened her mouth to collect the shower of semen.

Inkling eventually came down from her high and her cum came out in small drips. She panted hard as she fell down on her yoga mat.

"Are you done already?" Wii fit trainer asked.

"You can't be! You haven't fucked me yet!" Palutena said. She grabbed her shirt and pulled it off, freeing her massive sized breasts. "Here, will this get you hard again?"

Inkling stared at the large tits in front of her. Palutena pushed them on top of the girl's face. Inkling took one of the pink nipples in her mouth and started sucking on it.

Palutena moaned as she felt the tiny mouth suckling on her breast. She reached down to the smaller girl's penis and took it in her hand. Palutena gently stroked Inkling's cock until it reached full erection once more.

"There we go." Palutena smiled. "Your cute little penis is all hard again. That means…"

The green haired goddess didn't waste any more time as she pulled off her pants, revealing she wasn't wearing any underwear on underneath. Then the woman lined the cock up with her pussy and slide down on it.

Both Inkling and Palutena moaned as the small cock penetrated the pussy. Plautena smiled lustfully as she started moving. She rode Inkling, bouncing up and down on the dick. Her massive breasts jiggled with each rise and fall of her curvy body.

Inkling grabbed onto Palutena's ass with both hands, sinking her palms into the doughy butt cheeks. She raised herself to a sitting position and pressed her face into Palutena's breasts, she popped a nipple into her mouth and began sucking on it.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Palutena wailed. "It's so good! Little futa lolis are even better than shotas! More! More! Keep pounding into my slutty goddess pussy with her little girl cock!"

Inkling tried her best as she thrusted her hips along with Palutena. But she couldn't hold on much longer.

After several more hard thrusts Inkling came with a scream. She shot all of her cum inside of Palutena's cunt. This made the woman go over the edge as well, and she came. Her pussy squirted out love juices as it tightened around the kiddie cock, milking it of everything it had.

"Wow!" Palutena gasped as she came down from her high. "No Shota has ever made me cum that hard before! You were amazing!"

Palutena got off of the Inkling girl, little dribbles of cum falling form her pussy.

"Your workout isn't done yet." Wii fit trainer said. The woman came up to Inkling and put her mouth fully over the flaccid cock. She sucked on it until the dick went back to full erection.

The Wii fit trainer laid down on her yoga mat, she ripped a hole in her yoga pants right around her crotch revealing her pussy and asshole to the smaller girl, and she spread her legs wide. "Come on. Put it right inside."

Inkling rushed over and quickly inserted her cock into the Wii fit trainer's pussy. She gasped loudly as she felt the tight warm walls of the woman's cunt.

Immediately Inkling began moving her hips, pushing her cock all around Wii fit trainer's pussy.

The Wii fit trainer grabbed Inkling's back and pushed the girl close to her body. Inkling's face was buried in the cleavage of Wii fit trainer's shirt. The older woman then pulled her shirt up so Inkling could see her breasts.

The smaller girl took one of the breasts in her mouth and began suckling on it as her hips kept up their rhythmic pace.

Inkling than gasped as she felt something at her butt. Palutena had spread the cheeks and pressed her face close to the girl's back hole.

"What a cute little hole." She said. "I wonder how it tastes." Palutena gave the asshole a kiss. "How Delicous." She pushed her lips against it again and this time let her tongue come out to lick all around the anus before snaking her tongue inside.

Samus was also at the Inkling's butt along with Palutena. "Want a taste too, Samus?"

The blonde woman leaned in and gave the asshole a kiss before letting her tongue bathe the hole in saliva.

"Let me have a taste again." Plautena said as she let her tongue touch the asshole once more. Now both Samus and Palutena were licking all over the butthole.

"You're doing a great job." Wii fit trainer said to Inkling. "You're making me feel really good. Just keep up the pace I'm very close to reaching an orgasm."

Inkling knew she wouldn't last much longer. Her cock was being strangled in Wii fit trainer's warm tight pussy, while her asshole was being washed in Samus's and Palutena's saliva.

So with only a few more thrusts of her hips, Inkling screamed out her orgasm.

Cum came rushing into Wii fit trainer's cunt making the woman orgasm as well. She came hard her body shaking, and her already tight pussy becoming like a vice-grip around the small cock, milking it of every ounce of semen it could.

After a few more squirts of semen, Inkling came down from her high and pulled out from Wii fit trainer's pussy. She fell on her bottom on one of the yoga mats. She was exhausted and her breath came in heavy pants.

"Done already?" Samus asked. "What about my turn?"

"Don't worry, we'll get her hard again." Palutena said.

She got down in front of Inkling and pushed her breasts over the girl's soft penis. "How about a nice boob job? Would that get you hard again?"

"Let me help." Samus said as she took off her shirt. She pushed her breasts up against Palutena's, their nipples touching. The cock was in between both woman's sets of large tits.

Inkling groaned as she felt the warmth and softness of the four breasts rubbing against her cock. She could feel it getting hard again as the boobs pressed all around her penis.

"I think she's getting hard again." Palutena giggled.

"Yeah, I can feel it." Samus replied.

Up and down the two sets of breasts went, suffocating the small penis in its mountains of soft flesh. Then after a few more moments of Paizuri action, Samus pulled back. "I think it's time for my turn now." She said as she pulled off her pants and panties.

Samus got down on her hands and knees and stuck her ass out at the inkling. "Shove it in and fuck me!"

Inkling did just that. She rushed over to Samus. She felt all over the soft ass cheeks of the woman before slamming her cock inside the pussy.

Samus gave a little grunt while Inkling gasped and groaned loudly.

Then the smaller girl went to work, slamming her hips back and forth. Her cock messed around inside, trapped within the tightness of Samus's vaginal walls.

"Mmm…" Samus moaned. "I didn't think it would feel this good! Keep going! Harder! Faster! Mess up my pussy!"

Inkling obeyed, she thrusted her hips as hard and fast as her small body could go. Her loud groans mixing in with Samus as the woman began to moan louder.

Wii fit trainer and Palutena still wanted to have a bit of fun. Palutena decided to tease the small girl by playing with her nipples.

Inkling gasped and moaned as Palutena's fingers danced around her small budding breasts. Then the green haired woman pressed her lips against it, she was soon licking and sucking all over the inkling's nearly-flat chest.

Wii fit trainer went to inkling's bottom and began to passionately kiss and lick the young girl's tiny pussy. She nibbled gently on the labia lips, before letting her tongue go inside the cunt and taste the tight, warm vaginal walls.

Inkling was going crazy from the three women. She never had experience anything so good in her whole life.

"This feels really good!" Samus was moaning loudly now. "I didn't think someone so small and tiny would do this to me, but it feels so fucking good! Come on! Fuck me hard with your little girl cock!"

Inkling pressed the attack, smashing her hips harshly against Samus's ass, her cock going deeper and deeper inside with each thrust.

Both of them were groaning and screaming as Inkling pounded away at the cunt but she knew she wouldn't last much longer.

With a squeal, Inkling went over the edge with a powerful orgasm. She shot out her cum directly in Samus's pussy, making the woman cum as well. Samus's body shook as her cunt tightened even harder, and pussy juice squirted onto the floor.

Inkling fell to her bottom on the mat, now completely drained of stamina. She panted hard as she tried calming down from her intense high.

"Holy fuck, that felt amazing!" Samus exclaimed.

"I know, little lolis are great aren't they?" Palutena added. "You should've joined me all those other times I invited you to some loli or shota orgies."

"Maybe I'll take you up on that offer from now on." Samus smirked.

"That was great job, Inkling." Wii fit trainer said. "You have great form. You'll get even better with more training. So make sure to come again."

"Yep. And next time how about inviting a few of your friends." Palutena added.

A few days later.

"I knew I said to bring some of your friends but I never expected you to bring 30!" Palutena exclaimed. "Though I don't mind, you're all so cute!"

The thirty little Futanari inkling girls were swarming the three women, shoving their tiny cocks in every hole they could find.

Samus had her tongue up one of the girl's asshole, while two more double penetrated her, fucking both her ass and pussy at the same time.

Wii fit trainer had one sitting on her face, shoving her cock inside the woman's mouth. While another was sitting on her belly, thrusting her hips against the soft breasts, giving herself a titjob. Still another was pounding into the older girl's tight pussy.

Palutena had two inkling girl cocks in her mouth at once. Her breasts were being used for a titjob, and she was being double penetrated by more of the little girls.

A lot more were waiting for their turns, cocks hard. As soon as one had finished cumming a new one would take her place and the orgy would continue on for long, long hours.

 **Author's notes: Smash ultimate is releasing in 8 more days! I really wanted to do something to kind of celebrate it and show off how much I love this series, so I did this one real quick, it probably isn't as good as my usual stuff, but I hope you enjoy!**

 **I had the Futanari have a smaller cock in this one, it isn't something I usually do as I prefer the large cocks much better, but I thought it would be kind of cute so I went with it.**

 **I know I've been doing a lot of futa loli fucking older woman so next time I'll make sure to do one with an older Futanari fucking a loli.**


	12. She-Hulk and the Power Pack

**She-Hulk and the Power Pack**

 **In this story the Futanari is an adult and fucks a loli. It is from the Marvel franchise**

"Hey She-hulk!" Julie powers greeted as she waved at the hulking green woman.

Julie powers, known to the public by her superhero name, Lightspeed, was a young girl with long red hair and blue eyes.

"Wow, it is the real She-hulk!" Katie powers exclaimed.

Katie powers, or Energizer, was Julie's younger sister. She kept her older sister's blue eyes but had blonde hair that was braided in pigtails.

"Hi there girls." She-hulk smiled as she kept up her weightlifting. The heavy 1000 pounds weights were easy for the green amazon to lift over her head.

Katie and Julie watched as the woman finished up her training. The green muscles hardening as she lifted and squatted. She-hulk was wearing only a tight fitting bra and panties, it let the two girls stare at the rippling abs that dripped with sweat. The giant green boobs swung gently with each of her movements, and the big bulge in her panties contained something that was threatening to pop out.

After a few more sets of heavy lifting, which both little girls greatly enjoyed watching, She-hulk set the weights down as if they were nothing and gave the kids a smile. "So what can I do for you today?"

"Um…" Julie cleared her throat to regain her composure after the little show. "Katie wanted to see you."

"Yeah! Julie told me that she knew and was friends with the real she-hulk! I really wanted to meet you!" The little girl squealed. "You're even better in person!"

"Thanks." She-hulk replied as she wiped some of the sweat off her brow.

"Julie also told me about some fun games you play together." Katie continued. "She said that it feels really good and that I could play too, if you would let me."

She-hulk gazed over at Julie. The little girl blushed. "I thought you and Katie might enjoy it." Julie said

She-hulk looked back down at Katie powers. A lustful smile grew on her lips as she looked the girl all over. "You're defiantly cute. I think we can play."

"Yea!" Katie cheered.

"But your sister might have to show you how it's done."

Julie walked closer to She-hulk. She could see the drips of sweat running down the green muscular body, and she could smell the heavy scent of it. It turned her on greatly. The size difference between the two caused Julie's face to be only at the woman's waist.

Julie raised her face to the sweat stained abs. She felt all over them, loving the feel of the hard yet soft flesh against her palms. She leaned in and kissed them, tasting the beads of sweat on her tongue.

"Want to feel them too?" Julie asked.

Katie walked up to She-hulk, the size difference causing Katie to stare directly at the woman's big bulge. But She-hulk squatted somewhat to let the girl get closer to her muscular abs.

Katie touched them, she ran her tiny fingers all over them. She could feel the sweat on her fingers. Then like her sister, Katie reached in and gave the stomach a kiss.

Julie joined her sister and kissed the abs again, then again. Her tongue came out and she started licking all over, drinking up the sweat that ran over the ripples of muscles. Katie was doing the same thing, worshiping the muscular woman's hard body.

Julie then pulled away and gently reached out and rubbed her hands all over the big bulge in the panties, shifting the weight of the thing inside around, seeing it move with her touch.

"What are you doing?" Katie asked as she watched her big sister. She didn't know why but she was feeling very hot.

"We have to do this before we can start playing." Julie said. She pressed her face against the bulge, she felt the cock underneath against her cheek, separated only by the thin layer of cloth. She took a deep sniff and loved the heavy scent of sweat that filled her nose. She took even more sniff as she rubbed her face all over the bulge. "Here feel it too."

She-hulk lifted herself to full height once more, letting Katie's sight be filled with nothing but panty covered penis. Katie put her hand on the bulge and felt it like her sister did, then pressed her face against it and took a deep whiff.

The stench of sweat and cock filled her little nose and nearly overwhelmed her for a second. She loved it, and took another few sniffs.

"Smells good doesn't it?" Julie smiled.

Her little sister nodded in agreement.

Julie giggled. "Here Katie, see it for real."

Julie took a hold of the panties and pulled them down. The giant green cock sprung free.

Katie gasped as she gazed at the massive dick. It was still only flaccid but it hung all the way down to She-hulk's knees and was as wide as Julie's arm. Two large green balls, the size of melons, swung underneath the mammoth dick.

"Woah." Katie gasped. "It's really big."

"It's not even erect yet girl." She-hulk laughed.

"I'll fix that real quick." Julie said, as she took a hold of the cock in her hand. She lifted up the heavy thing and pressed it against her face, she took deep sniffs of it, this time getting the sweaty stench directly.

Then Julie kissed the shaft. She kept kissing it, kissing it all over. She focused a lot on the big green head. Her tongue came out and began licking all over the cock, she drank up all the sweat that covered the cock in a slimy blanket.

"Come on, Katie. Join me."

Katie leaned forward and kissed the cock as well. She began to lick all over it just like her sister.

"Is it getting bigger?" Katie asked.

"Yep, that's what it does when She-hulk starts feeling good." Julie explained.

"Yeah, it feels really good." She-hulk moaned lightly. "Keep it up girls."

The cock was expanding, growing larger and larger with each lick and kiss they gave to it. Soon the cock was fully erect.

Katie stared at the unbelievably massive thing. It was curved upwards, and reached all the way up past She-hulk's breasts. It was thick too, it was nearly the size of Katie's body itself.

"Are you ready for the real fun to begin?" Julie asked as she gazed lustfully at the massive green cock.

"The real fun?" Katie asked.

Julie grinned as she threw a look at her sister. "Yep. Take off your clothes."

Julie was already ripping off hers. She pulled off her socks and shoes, tossed away her shirt and pants, then her bra and panties. She was completely naked within seconds.

Katie followed. Taking off her clothes as well. Her socks, shoes, shirt, pants, and panties, (she doesn't wear a bra).

"I'll go first." Julie said. "I'll show you how it's done."

She-hulk reached down, picked up Julie, and lifted the small girl up towards her cock. Then she spun Julie around so she was staring at her little sister. "Let's show little Katie my cock going inside your pussy."

She-hulk lined her cock up with Julie's tiny pussy. Katie thought that there was no way it could fit, the cockhead itself was nearly as big as Julie's head.

But She-hulk didn't care, she pressed her massive cock against Julie's cunt and began pushing it in.

It seems like it really wasn't going to fit at first, then suddenly it popped inside. Julie roared in pleasure, She-hulk grunting in her own pleasure. The cockhead had created a massive bulge in Julie waist.

Katie watched with wide eyes as more of the thick cock was being pushed inside the tiny body. The thick erection could be seen from the outside as it stretched out the pussy and bulged out the skin.

Julie's eyes watered up with tears with unbelievable pleasure as she felt her tiny cunt being stretched wide by the massive intruder. She put her hands over her waist, she could feel the cock through her skin.

The cockhead pressed against the cervix. "Ready for me to penetrate your womb?" She-hulk asked.

"Yes!" Julie screamed. "Do it! Shove your big fat cock inside my little girl womb and ruin it!"

"Here I go!" She-hulk roared as she gave big thrust of her hips and smashed her cock against the womb entrance. It slammed through and entered inside, hammering against the top of the womb with its thick cockhead.

Julie screamed at the top of her lungs as her tiny womb was wrecked by the giant cock, her eyes rolled back in her head and for a second she completely blacked out from the sheer amount of overwhelming pleasure that shot through her body.

She-hulk wasn't done putting her cock inside though. She pushed in more and more of her cock, stretching the womb out. Julie could see her belly being pushed out by the dick, her internal organs being rearranged to fit this new giant intruder.

Finally She-hulk had every single bit inside of her cock inside Julie. Julie felt the cock through her body, it was like she had become only an onahole for this woman.

"Do you see your sister?" She-hulk asked little Katie. "Do you see the way my giant cock stretches out her entire body? Do you see her slutty face that shows how much she loves become my personal sex toy?"

Katie didn't reply she was still in shock from everything she had seen. Her body however was certainly enjoying it and her pussy was drenched in juices that ran down her legs and made a small puddle on the floor.

"It's time to start moving Julie." She-hulk grinned.

She-hulk began pushing Julie's body up, Katie could see the outline of the cock as it began moving downwards from Julie. It popped out of the womb and kept going down until it was nearly completely gone from the cunt.

Then She-hulk simply let go of Julie. Gravity did the work as Julie's body was thrusted downwards, impaled on the cock. It smashed through her womb entrance easily and then hit the end. Julie's body hung from the cock, her feet dangling as the entire thing was roughly shoved back inside. She came hard, her cunt shooting out love juices while her body shook and her feet curled. She screamed as her eyes rolled back with tears.

She-hulk immediately brought Julie back up only to drop her again. Julie came again. Then she-hulk did it again and again. Each time Julie went crazy as she orgasmed roughly on the thick cock that had impaled her womb.

She-hulk then however wanted to go faster, so she wrapped her arms around Julie's head and arms in a full-nelson lock. Then she used her strength to raise Julie up and slam her back down. Faster and faster She-hulk went, roughly fucking the little girl in an intense display of dominance.

Julie was going absolutely crazy from the pleasure, she screamed and screamed, her tongue sticking out and her eyes rolled back until only the tiniest bit of pupil could still be seen at the top, tears ran down her face and was covering her chin, lips and chest in warm water. Her body shook uncontrollably and she would squirt out pussy juices every time She-hulk slammed her cock inside.

"Hey Katie." She-hulk grunted. "Come lick my balls while I destroy your big sister's slutty cunt."

Katie obeyed without hesitation. She pushed her face up against the sweaty balls and sniffed them deeply before tasting them, the natural taste of balls, mixed with sweat and pussy juice to create a delicious flavour that Katie eagerly sucked on.

Katie suckled upon them, the big balls much too massive to fit in her tiny mouth. But none the less she licked and sucked with passion.

She-hulk's grunts of pleasure were getting more frequent with each thrust of her hips. She was soon going to go over the edge.

"Julie, I'm going to cum soon! I'm going to shoot all off my seed deep inside your little girl womb!" She-hulk roared.

Julie couldn't respond with actual words, instead she just screamed in delight.

"Katie, watch as I cum inside your big sister! Watch as I fill her womb with all of my seed and get her pregnant with my baby!"

Katie gazed upwards at Julie as she kept sucking on the balls.

She-hulk gave a giant roar as she came. Load after load of hot sticky cum flooded Julie's already stretched out womb. The little girl's belly began to expand as the liters upon liters of cum was deposited directly inside her. The belly kept expanding until the small child looked like she was nine months pregnant with triplets. It splashed out of the cunt in waves, covering little Katie's head in white.

Then She-hulk was finished. She told Katie to get out of the way then she pulled out of Julie, her cock leaving a giant gaping hole where Julie's pussy was. A tidal wave of cum came out, falling onto the ground in a massive puddle of semen.

She-hulk laid the girl down on the ground, Julie was passed out, the pleasure being too much. Cum still was leaving her cunt in massive amounts and coating the ground.

She-hulk however was still hard. Her cock was pointed straight into the air, the green dick nearly painted white by the cum.

"How about you use your cute little mouth to clean me up." She-hulk said as she pointed her cock straight at Katie.

The little blonde girl gulped, her mind still racing from the last few moments. However her body longed for the cock, it was going crazy with lust, and her cunt was absolutely drenched in cunt juice.

Katie leaned into the cock and licked it. She could taste the mixture of sweat, her older sister's pussy juices and she-hulk's cum. She loved the taste and kept licking all over the massive cock. She licked up every single bit of cum and pussy juice on the dick and swallowed it down with thirsty gulps.

She-hulk eventually grabbed the girl's head and pulled her away. "Now it's time for me to fuck you."

Katie felt her pussy tighten in delight as she heard that. She wanted it so badly.

"Lie down." She-hulk demanded. Katie obeyed instantly. "Now spread your legs." Once again Katie obeyed.

She-hulk grinned lustfully as she pulled off her top, freeing her big green boobs. Then she lined up her cock with Katie's tiny wet cunt.

The cockhead was massive compared to little Katie's pussy, it nearly covered all of Katie's waist. But She-hulk didn't care. She grabbed Katie's hips as extra leverage, and began pushing the giant green head against the tight virgin pussy.

It was hard at first but eventually the mammoth of a cock began to stretch the little girl's pussy apart. It kept stretching it wider and wider as Katie groaned in pleasure, she had never felt anything like this before. It was so big and it grinded pleasurably against her tight vaginal walls.

Katie could see her waist and stomach expand as the cock dug inside. She put her hands over it and felt the softness of her skin with the hardness of the cock underneath. Soon the cock pressed against her womb.

"Ready? I'm going to penetrate your little womb too." She-hulk said.

Katie nodded.

"Then here I go!" She-hulk grunted as she pushed against the cervix. Then she pulled back and readied herself. She slammed back in with superhuman strength. Katie's little cervix never stood a chance and the womb was penetrated. The giant cock smashed through the defences and hammered harshly all the way inside, stretching out the pussy even further.

Katie came hard as she felt the cock impale her womb. Her small body shook like mad, her cunt tightened and sprayed pussy juice, her eyes rolled back and her tongue stuck out. She never felt anything as amazing as this before in her life.

She-hulk grunted as she began pulling back her hips, popping her cock out of Katie's womb and then slammed herself back in again. Katie squealed again as she came once more on the thick meaty erection.

She-hulk began picking up the pace, thrusting her hips, ramming her cock in and out of Katie's pussy. The little girl beneath her was screaming and wailing in absolute pleasure as her tiny cunt was stretched even further with each of She-hulk's heavy thrusts.

"Hey slut are you up yet?" She-Hulk called to Julie. "You're missing your little sister's tiny cunt being destroyed by my massive cock."

Julie, who had woken back up only recently, crawled up to the two girls. She watched from behind as she-hulk's big, muscular frame was on top of her tiny sister, the giant cock going in and out of the little pussy.

She loved the sight of it, and her fingers dove to her pussy to masturbate as she watched the scene unfold before her eyes.

"Hey, slut, how about you get your fucking face in between my ass? My asshole could use a nice cleaning." She-hulk demanded.

Julie shoved her face right in-between the two big green cheeks. She pressed her nose up against the anus and took in deep sniffs of it. She loved the smell of ass mixing with sweat. She wasn't content with just that however and she soon was slobbering all over it, tasting the depths of it with her small tongue.

"How do you like that, slut? You like licking my sweaty, dirty asshole? You fucking filthy little slut!" She-hulk groaned in arousal. "Keep licking my filthy asshole while I fuck your little sister silly!"

She-hulk increased her tempo. Her speed and power increasing as she pulverized Katie's tiny womb and cunt with her giant, thick cock. The little girl was still experiencing orgasm after orgasm as she was constantly impaled over and over again by the meaty member.

She-hulk however knew that she wouldn't last much longer.

"Are you ready to accept my cum?" She roared. "Are you ready for me to shoot all of my fucking seed inside your little girl womb and knock you up with my baby?"

Katie, just like Julie earlier, couldn't say anything. But She-hulk could feel the way the pussy tightened around her cock when she spoke. "Hey Julie, you slut, I'm about to cum inside your precious baby sister. I'm about to knock her up with my fucking seed!"

Julie moaned into She-hulk's asshole as the woman spoke nasty to her.

"Here it comes Katie! I'm going to cum! Make sure your womb drinks up every single bit of my radioactive semen!" She-hulk gave another giant roar as she came hard.

She-hulk's cock fired out a flood of semen, it filled Katie's tiny womb and made her small belly expand bigger and bigger. Cum came out of the pussy and sprayed onto the ground as She-hulk unloaded litre after litre of thick, sticky seed.

Katie came once more, even more powerful than any of her previous ones. Her mouth was stretched wide, her tongue sticking out, her eyes gone nearly pure white. Her body shook, her toes curled, and her cunt tightened and squirted out pussy juice. Her belly kept getting larger and larger as more and more cum was being released. It got so big, it looked like Katie was pregnant with ten or more children!

She-hulk eventually calmed down and pulled her cock out, cum came rushing out of Katie's gaping hole. It covered the floor in an inch of pure cum. She-hulk pressed down on Katie's now massive stomach and turned the girl into a fire hydrant of semen, shooting out the white goo in a giant heavy spray.

Julie who was behind the two was now absolutely covered in white. She quickly began licking it up, enjoying the delicious taste immensely.

"Holy fuck!" She-hulk panted. "That was one of the best fucks I've ever had! You girls are great!"

She-hulk looked down at Katie, the little girl had passed out from the pleasure like her older sister had earlier. She looked back at Julie who was still slurping up the cum that covered her body.

She-hulk yawned, she lay down next to Katie, her flaccid cock and big breasts jiggling around as she moved. "A nap sounds good right now. Come on Julie."

Julie smiled as she crawled up next to She-hulk and used one of the giant green boobs as a pillow to fall asleep.

A few months later and Julie was screaming in intense pleasure as She-hulk's massive cock was stretching out her pussy once again. Her big pregnant belly rose and fell along with her body as she bounced up and down on the cock.

Katie slurped on the big balls of She-hulk as she watched her sister bob up and down. She rested her hands over her own pregnant belly. This was a big surprise as Katie hadn't even had her first period yet, but it seemed She-hulk's radioactive cum had other plans for the girl and got her knocked up. They hoped the girl wouldn't have some strange mutant abomination.

She-hulk roared as she came, firing load after load of cum inside the small child's already pregnant womb. Julie got off quickly lest they drown the baby and she let the cum cover her in a shower of white.

"My turn!" Katie announced.

There was a knock at the door and She-hulk bellowed out a, "Come in!"

Moon girl stepped inside. "Um… Katie and Julie invited me over for some kind of game- Oh my!" She squealed as she saw what was happening.

"It's a really fun game, right girls?" She-hulk grinned. "Don't worry you can play next."

 **Author's notes: A lot of people in the reviews were asking for a she-hulk on loli so I delivered. This one was actually a lot of fun and I honestly think it's one of my best works in a while.**

 **Also this may actually be my last one for a while. Things are coming up such as Christmas being a busy time and I'm starting a new job soon. And like I said last story smash ultimate is coming out and that's probably going to be what takes up most of my free time. I was going to do a bunch so I can have a bit of a backlog to upload every week but things didn't work out so this may be the last one for a while.**


	13. Futa loli in the House of Mouse

**Futa Loli in the house of mouse**

 **In this story the loli is the Futanari and fucks adult women. It is from multiple movies in the Disney line up, the main girl being Jenny Foxworth from the movie Oliver and company.**

The great house of mouse was alive with lights, music, and conversation.

Jenny Foxworth gazed around at the scenery as she walked towards the front desk.

The little red-head girl wandered up to the duck woman behind the counter. "Um… excuse me." Jenny said.

Daisy duck looked down at Jenny and then a smile came on her lips. "Oh, Jenny Foxworth!" She exclaimed. "We've been waiting for you."

"I'll show you to your special room." Minnie mouse said as she came around the corner. "Follow me."

Daisy grinned as she waved goodbye to the little girl.

"Special room?" Jenny asked. "But I thought we all sat out at tables?"

"We do but there's something special I wanted to show you before we did that." Minnie replied with a short laugh.

It was a short trip there only going up one staircase and down a hall before Minnie stopped at a door and unlocked it. "Here we go. come on in."

Jenny did so and she entered the room. It lead to a nice looking hotel room, with the normal small TV, end tables, fridge, another door that led to a bathroom and a massive sized bed in the center that took up the majority of the room. But what really caught the young girl's eyes were the other women who were already inside.

There were many of the Disney princesses there. Snow white, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Tiana, Mulan, Jasmine, and Rapunzel.

"Um… excuse me!" Jenny said as she bowed her head at the princesses. She fluttered up knowing she was speaking to Disney royalty. "I must have gotten the wrong room."

"No you didn't." Minnie said. "This is where you're supposed to be."

"We wanted to see you." Cinderella said with a smile.

"You wanted to see me?" Jenny blushed.

"Yes." Ariel said.

"We heard some interesting stories about you." Aurora added.

"And we wanted to know how true they were." Snow White said with a bite of her lip.

"What kinds of stories?" Jenny asked.

"Stories perhaps about how you're not an ordinary girl." Belle explained.

"About how you might have a bit extra down there." Jasmine said.

Jenny's heart skipped a beat. They knew? The royal princesses knew about her? Tears began to form in her eyes, she felt like such a freak.

"No, don't cry." Minnie said.

"We're not going to make fun of you." Cinderella said gently as she got to face level with the little girl. "We actually think it's great."

"You do?" Jenny sniffed.

"Yes." Snow white said. "Don't worry we won't judge you so could you show us it?"

Jenny looked around the room at the gathered princesses. A blush touched her cheeks. "Um… do you all want to see it?"

There were nods and agreements from all girls.

Jenny's face turned even deeper red. "Okay. Um… here goes."

Jenny began to undress but she was so nervous she was stumbling all over the place. She pulled her strap purse off her shoulder and placed it aside then she began taking off her sweater. She got her arms and head stuck and had to rearrange it several times before she managed to take it off.

She continued to stumble with her undressing as she pulled her undershirt over her head and got her hands stuck but managed to pull them up. She felt her face burn up as she saw the smiles on the princesses and heard their faint giggles.

"Don't worry we're not laughing at you." Belle said.

"We just think you are very cute." Mulan said with a giggle.

Jenny blushed as she took in the compliment. After removing her shirt, her little training bra was left. It was a small pure white thing that covered her very tiny budding breasts. She looked around at the princesses one last time before removing it and revealing her cute petite boobs to the women.

Then she pulled down her pants, revealing her panties that contained a slight bulge. However Jenny had forgotten to take her shoes off so her pants got stuck at her feet. She sat down and wrestled with her shoes and pants before managing to take both off and throw them aside.

Now the cute little girl was left in only a tiny pair of pink panties. The princesses all gathered around as they waited for the girl to remove her last article of clothing, the one they wanted to be removed the most.

Jenny took a deep breath to help calm herself, then she pulled down her panties.

The princesses all gasped as they saw the penis spring free from the panties. It was very tiny, probably not much bigger than want a little boy would have, her pussy underneath could be still be seen.

"So it is true." Belle said as she looked at it.

"What a cute little penis." Snow White giggled.

"About what I'd expect from a white cock." Tiana rolled her eyes.

"It certainly is cute." Cinderella said. "You don't mind if I touch it do you?"

"Touch it?! Um… Okay! Please do!" Jenny's little heart was thudding in her chest. This super beautiful princess was going to touch her penis?

Cinderella smiled as she reached out with a bare hand and touched it. She shook it a bit and stroked the tiny thing gently. "It feels so soft yet hot…. Wait is it getting bigger?"

"It is!" Ariel exclaimed.

"It's not like it's just getting hard, it's actually growing in size!" Rapunzel added.

The cock indeed was growing. The tiny little baby penis that it once was, was being transformed into a monster of a cock. It wasn't just getting erect and sticking out more but the actually width and length of the total thing was growing, and that included her balls which were originally barely even noticeable but were now the size of tennis balls.

"It's magic." Jenny said. "It's usually in that small form but when I get... you know… turned on… It grows to be much bigger."

"So it'll grow bigger if you're turned on?" Cinderella asked to which Jenny nodded. "So like this?" The princess grabbed the cleavage of her dress and pulled it down revealing her breasts and their erect pink nipples to the little girl.

"Wow! It's getting even bigger!" Snow white shouted. "So doing this helps?" Snow then too revealed her breasts.

"It's still going!" Mulan looked at the growing monster with wide eyes.

"Amazing!" Aurora said with hushed, lustful breaths. Then she began undoing the laces and buttons of her dress with great haste. Soon the dress fell from her body leaving her in only panties and her garter belt/stocking combo.

Jenny gazed at the super sexy body of the princess and her cock gave a little jump of happiness.

"How big can it get?" Ariel asked.

"I don't know, but it should stop soon." Jenny said, though truthfully she didn't know herself, she was never this turned on before because she normally only masturbated. Her cock had never grown to be this big.

"Then let's give her more of a show and see how big it can get." Snow white said as she began removing her dress.

The other princess followed along quickly, taking off their clothes. Beautiful curvy bodies and sexy breasts were revealed to Jenny, panties pulled down to reveal thick asses and cute pussies. The bushes on the girls varied, with some having them shaved completely while others had them only trimmed.

As Aurora was about to take off her stockings and garter belt, Jenny stopped her with a, "Um... Could you leave those on? I kind of like them."

"Oh?" Aurora laughed. "Do you get turned on by my stockings and garter belt?"

Jenny nodded.

"Okay I'll leave mine on too." Snow White giggled.

The other princess who had them as well also decided to leave them on for the little girl's delight.

"I think it's stopped growing." Rapunzel said.

"It had better stop soon or it'll get too big for poor little Jenny." Cinderella said.

The Princesses looked at the massive cock that now hung between Jenny's legs. It was defiantly the biggest they had ever seen, the cock was nearly the size of Jenny herself, the little girl's head was only slightly above her penis head. The width of it was also a monster, stretching out for nearly her full chest. The two giant balls were the size of watermelon.

"Wow! It's so big!" Ariel gasped.

"Now that is a cock!" Tiana said with a husky voice. "Defiantly bigger than any black mans!"

"Are you having trouble standing up with all that weight?" Snow white asked.

"No." Jenny replied. "I guess its part of the magic because I find it very light."

"So which one of us is going to start this?" Aurora asked.

"That cock is big enough for many of us to have a lick." Jasmine said.

And so the princesses came towards the little girl and gently touched the giant cock.

Jenny groaned as she felt so many hands running all over her penis. Then she felt mouths. Cinderella, Aurora and Snow white had pressed their lips against the long, thick penis shaft and gave it kisses. They continued to rain kisses all over the penis.

Ariel, Belle, and Rapunzel pressed their faces against the large balls. They sniffed them then put their lips against the ballsack. They began to worship the big balls, coating them in a layer of saliva as they ran their tongue and mouths all over.

The princesses would switch every once in while and let one of the others also have a turn at licking and sucking on the little girl's cock and balls.

Jenny was squirming around in delight, her breath heavy as she moaned in pleasure. Masturbating never felt as good as this. She gave a little coo as she felt a tongue on her nipple. Jasmine had begun to lick at the tiny budding breasts. Mulan joined her on the other side and started sucking on the other nipple.

For several minutes this is what continued to happen, Jenny being worshiped all over by the many Disney Princesses.

"Alright, I think it's time to move on to the next stage." Cinderella said as she backed away from the cock. She got on the bed and scooted up, then lying down on her back, she spread her stocking-covered legs wide. "Come here Jenny and put that big fat little girl cock inside my pussy."

Jenny's cock gave a jump as she looked at the beautiful woman and the dripping wet pussy that was spread open to reveal the pink insides.

"Is it really okay?" Jenny asked as she came towards Cinderella. "Can I really put my penis inside?"

Cinderella laughed. "Of course it is. Now go ahead, I want you inside me."

Jenny hopped up to the bed and scrambled towards Cinderella. Then lining her cock up with the princess's pussy, she began to push inside.

Jenny moaned in wondrous delight as she felt the tight, warm insides of Cinderella's pussy stretch out around her cock. She could hear Cinderella below her gasping and groaning in pleasure and she could feel the way the woman's pussy tightened around her dick.

Jenny kept pushing more and more of her penis inside Cinderella, the massive thing was causing a big bulge to appear in the older girl's stomach. Cinderella put her hands over it, feeling the little girl's cock through her own skin.

Cinderella gave a short cry of pleasure. Jenny's cock had pressed against the entrance to her womb but there was still more cock to go.

"You're so deep inside me." Cinderella said. "But I think that's as far as you can go- HOLY FUCK!" Cinderella threw back her head, tongue out with a look of intense pleasure rushing through her as she shouted out. Jenny had given a hard thrust of her hips and had slammed her cock through Cinderella's cervix and was inside the woman's womb.

Cinderella was panting hard as she felt Jenny begin to pull out of her, the cock popped out of the womb and continued to be pulled out of the tight love canal. But then Jenny thrusted back inside with all the strength her little body had.

The cock smashed through the cervix and rammed the insides of Cinderella's womb. A massive bulge, sticking up from Cinderella's belly like a pole could be seen.

Jenny picked up pace, in and out she went, faster and Harder. Cinderella was turned into a babbling mess. The princess had never felt pleasure like this before, her insides were being completely destroyed by the giant cock. "Yes! Yes! Fuck yes!" Was all she was able to spit out due to how much intense euphoria she was in.

For long minutes Jenny ravaged Cinderella, but soon she felt the familiar stirring in her balls and knew she would be reaching orgasm.

"Princess Cinderella, I'm going to cum soon!" She screamed. "Can I cum inside?"

Cinderella's legs locked around Jenny. "Yes! Inside! Shoot all your little girl cum inside and knock me up!

Jenny and Cinderella both screamed in orgasmic bliss as they both went over the edge together.

Load after load of sticky little girl Futanari cum was shot out from Jenny's cock and deposited inside of Cinderella's womb. The woman's stomach expanded larger and larger as more and more of the creamy seed was unleashed inside her.

Jenny eventually pulled out once her orgasm passed and her cum trickled to a stop. The semen that was stored inside Cinderella came rushing out and stained the bed in a large waterfall of white liquid.

Cinderella had passed out, the look on her face one of pure ecstasy. Jenny turned around to the other princesses, her cock still erect.

The princesses had been watching the entire time, looks of lust planted on their faces. Their pussies were drenched, long lines of juices running down their legs. They all wanted to feel that cock inside them.

The princesses pounced on the girl and began to kiss and lick her all over. The cum and pussy juice covered cock was cleaned up by the hungry mouths of the women. Some went to her balls and worshiped them instead. Ariel grabbed the girl's head and began making out with Jenny, Jasmine however wanted a turn and they switched so the dark skinned woman could feel the child's tongue. Jenny's petite breasts were being licked as well.

The licking and sucking on her cock was gone but soon she felt the sticky juices of one of the Princesses' pussies over it. Looking down she saw that Aurora had straddled her and was lowering her cunt down, penetrating herself on the stiff dick. Her vision was soon taken however as Mulan wanted to make out.

Aurora pushed herself all the way down, the cock slamming inside her, hammering at her womb. She screamed in intense pleasure, but then began to raise her body up only to thrust it back down, making the cock stab at her inside once more. Up and down she went, bouncing on the cock as she groped at her own tits and screamed in lust.

Jenny began to raise her own hips to smash against Aurora's, adding to the pleasure.

Mulan had gone away from kissing Jenny and now Tiana was having a turn. Jasmine and Ariel were now licking and sucking on the erect pink nipples. While Mulan and Rapunzel drifted down to lick and suck on the balls.

Snow white had lifted the girl's legs up so her butt was pushed out, her little girl pussy and asshole on display. Snow white licked her lips before kissing the tiny anus. She put her tongue out and began licking at the asshole, before digging her tongue inside and bathing the inner walls in her warm saliva.

Jenny was in so much pleasure she could barely stand it. Her cock was being ridded, her pussy and asshole were being licked, her tiny breasts were being sucked on, and she was making out with some of the hottest women she had ever seen. She knew she wouldn't last much longer.

Then with a scream Jenny came. She fired load after load of sticky little girl cum directly into Aurora's womb, it flooded the womb quickly making her scream in orgasm as well. The belly expanded and expanded to ridiculous size. Even as Jenny was cuming the women never stopped worshiping her balls, pussy, breasts, or asshole.

Finally after several more shots, Jenny was done cuming and her semen began to trail off. Aurora pulled herself off the cock and the semen began to pour out of her cunt in large amounts. The princess managed to plop herself down to Cinderella before passing out from the pleasure.

Jenny however still had a raging hard erection.

"How many times can you go?" Rapunzel asked.

"I don't know." Jenny replied. "The longest I've ever gone is twice in a row."

"Well let's keep going then." Snow white said. She was down on her hands and knees, her ass sticking out towards Jenny. "Shove that big fat cock inside my pussy!"

Jenny rushed over to Snow White and wasted no time slamming her cock inside the princess's tight pussy.

Snow White roared in pleasure as the giant cock stretched out her insides and rammed itself against her womb. Jenny was quick to pick up the pace and was soon going hard and fast inside of Snow White.

Jenny felt her butt being spread apart, then she felt a tongue on her asshole.

"Your asshole tastes delicious." Ariel said as she began licking all over and inside it.

"Really?" Belle asked. "Let me have a taste." The woman began to lick all over the tiny hole, then she pushed her tongue inside. "Your right it does taste good."

"I know, let me go again." Ariel replied as she swapped with belle to lick at the asshole.

The two Princesses would continue to swap places to eat out the anus.

Meanwhile, Mulan and Jasmine were having fun by licking and sucking on the big balls that flopped with each thrust of the child's hips.

Rapunzel was lapping at the girl's pussy, eating out the tiny cunt and licking up the juices that ran down her legs.

Jenny kept thrusting, harder, faster, pounding into Snow White's womb, making both of them scream out in intense pleasure. But she knew she was getting close.

"I'm going to cum Princess Snow white! I'm going to cum!"

"Inside! Please cum inside me! I want to feel all your hot sticky cum flood my womb!"

Jenny came hard, her voice rising as she shot out her litres of cum. Snow White came as well, her pussy tightening and her body shaking as she felt her womb being completely filled with all of Jenny's fertile seed. Her belly expanded as more and more of the semen was released inside her.

After several more heavy shots of cum, Jenny was finished and she pulled out from Snow White making her tsunami of cum follow her, coating the bed in white.

"Wow, you're still hard." Ariel gasped.

"Good." Jasmine said. "That means I can have a go next."

"I hope she'll be able to stay hard for all of us." Rapunzel said.

"Agreed. I need that fat cock inside me." Tiana added as she ran her fingers around her dripping cunt gently.

Jasmine pushed Jenny down on her back and turned around herself before lowering herself onto the cock.

Jenny could see the big brown ass lowering itself onto her cock and she reached out and grabbed it, making Jasmine moan.

The cock pushed its way inside Jasmine's cunt, stretching out the tight vaginal walls with its massive size. The princess groaned loudly in pleasure as she felt the monstrous dick dig deep inside her.

Jenny watched with heavy pants as Jasmine lifted herself then slammed her hips back down, shoving the cock deep inside her cunt, making it ram against her womb. The little redhead loved the way Jasmine's thicc brown butt would bounce up and down on her cock, how the fleshy cheeks jiggled with each rise and fall.

"Oh fuck this is so good!" Jasmine groaned as she played with her own tits that bounced with each of her quick motions. "I've never felt anything this good before! Keep going! Keep fucking my tight pussy with that giant little girl white cock!"

Jenny obliged by moving her own hips. She gripped Jasmine hips tightly and began to use them to give herself extra strength. Their bodies met together in a wet slapping sound and shouts of lustful pleasure.

After several more intense and passionate moments of sex, jenny was getting close to her orgasm once more. "I'm going to cum Princess Jasmine!"

"Inside! Please shoot all your creamy cum deep inside my pussy! Knock me up with your child!" Jasmine roared.

Jenny shouted as she went over the edge. Her cock shooting out massive loads of semen once more. Jasmine came as well as her womb was filled with all of the little girl's seed, her stomach as well expanding to unreasonable sizes with all the cum that was fired off inside her.

Jasmine pulled herself off the cock, the rush of cum from her pussy leaving her wobbly. She feel down to the bed, passed out from the pleasure.

Before Jenny really had any time to do anything, Rapunzel jumped on top of her and sank the thick cock deep inside her pussy.

"I'm sorry." The blonde princess groaned. "I just couldn't wait any longer!"

Rapunzel began moving right away, rising and falling on the giant cock, ravaging her insides with its mammoth size. The cock smashed against her womb causing to roar in ecstasy.

Jenny sat up straight and flung her arms around Rapunzel. With the size difference, Jenny's face went right into Rapunzel's breasts. The little girl immediately shoved a nipple into her mouth and began sucking on it as she added her own hip movements to their rough fucking.

Jenny spat out the nipple and went to the other boob. She started sucking on that one as well. She licked and suckled on both breasts, switching between the two, sometimes she nibbled gently on a pink nub causing Rapunzel to shutter with lust.

The two fucked hard and fast, their sweaty bodies rubbing and banging against each other, the massive cock hammering away at the tight cunt and womb.

"Oh fuck! Fuck!" Rapunzel roared in shallow breaths. "This is so fucking amazing!"

"Princess Rapunzel! I'm not going to last much longer!" Jenny shouted as she spat out the nipple.

"Oh please cum inside my fucking womb! Flood me with your all of your little girl cum and get my pregnant! I want your baby!" Rapunzel screamed back.

Jenny put the breasts back into her mouth as her body picked up speed, then she bit down hard on the nipple as she orgasmed.

Rapunzel felt the pain of her nipple being bitten add to the pleasure of having her womb be filled with cum and she orgasmed hard, the most intense and wonderful orgasm she had ever experienced.

Jenny's cock fired out all of its cum and expanded Rapunzel's belly as well. When she was finished Rapunzel got off the cock, cum fell from the pussy in heavy squirts and the teeth marks around the bitten breast was easy to spot. Then with great exhaustion Rapunzel fell down next to Jasmine, passed out as well.

"So who's next?" Belle asked. "Because if no one else-"

Ariel was already on the bed, making out with Jenny. She pulled back from the kiss. "Sorry Belle, you can have her next."

Ariel lay down and spread her legs. "Come on! I need it! Shove your big fat cock inside my slutty pussy and fuck me!"

Jenny was eager to do so. She lined up her massive cock with the tight cunt and slammed herself in. Both girls roared with pleasure.

Jenny was quick to pick up the pace, going as hard and fast as she possibly could, turning the woman below her into a drooling, moaning mess.

"Fuck!" Ariel was screaming. "This feels so fucking good! Having a human pussy is so much better than a fish's! I would have never felt this good! Fuck, it's amazing!"

Jenny soon felt someone playing around with her little butt. She looked back behind her. Tiana and Mulan were back there with an eager look on their faces.

"I wonder how good this tastes." Tiana said. "The girls earlier were making a big deal out of it."

Tiana pushed her face against Jenny's asshole and gave it a big kiss. Then she let her tongue come out and lick all around and inside the tight anus.

"They were right, this is delicious." She moaned into the ass. "Here Mulan try some of this tasty little white girl ass."

Mulan took Tiana's place and began licking and sucking deeply on the asshole, her tongue running all over the inner anal walls. "How tasty." She said with a lustful sigh. "I could eat this for days."

"But you're not going to because I need a taste too." Tiana said as she replaced Mulan and began rimming Jenny's tiny hole once more.

Jenny felt her head being pulled back towards Ariel. "Here." The redhead princess said as she pushed her breasts into the child's face. "Suck on them like you did with Rapunzel."

Jenny obeyed, taking the right breast into her mouth and suckling on it before switching over to the other breast and sucking on that one as well.

Jenny kept pounding her cock in and out of Ariel while she sucked on the woman's tits. She could feel the tongues of Tiana and Mulan on her butt, giving her asshole a nice cleaning. She knew that with all of this pleasure she wouldn't last much longer.

"I'm going to cum!" Jenny screamed as her small body went even faster and her breath came in quick and heavy pants.

"Yes! Cum inside me! Release all your little girl cum inside my womb and make my very first human baby be yours not Eric's!" Ariel screamed as she was pushed over the edge into a powerful orgasm.

Jenny felt the way Ariel's orgasming pussy tightened around her cock like a vice grip and she went over the edge too. Her cock fired spurt after heavy spurt of cum, litre after litre of the white seed flooded Ariel's fertile womb and made her belly expand. All the while Mulan and Tiana never stopped rimming the child.

Finally after several more shots of cum Jenny was finished and she pulled her cock out from Ariel. The pent up cum came erupting out of the pussy like a geyser.

Mulan and Tiana were upon the girl in seconds. They both kissed her, taking turns making out with the child while they stroked her erect cock.

"We both want it." Tiana moaned into Jenny's ear as she kissed and licked the appendage. "We both want this big fat white cock inside us."

"Yes." Mulan added in her own low lustful voice. "I want to feel this fat white dick destroy my little Asian pussy."

Both Mulan and Tiana began kissing their way down Jenny's body, giving her chest including her petite breasts a bath of saliva. Then they were at the cock, their lips were upon it in seconds, they licked up every bit of cum and pussy juice that stained the long member. Mulan took the cock in her throat, blowing the child before pulling out and letting Tiana have a turn.

Then Mulan pushed Jenny down on her back and straddled the large cock. With a rush of her hips, Mulan slammed the cock as far up her pussy as she could. The dick hammered roughly into her cervix and a large bulge appeared in her belly.

"Oh fuck!" Mulan moaned. "I can feel it!" She put a hand over the bulge feeling the thickness of Jenny's cock through her own body.

Mulan then pulled herself up, only to slam back down hard. The cock this time smashed through the cervix's defences and dug inside of the womb.

Mulan roared as she experienced the most pleasurable feeling of her entire life. But she needed more of it and so she raised up and slammed back down once more. Mulan quickly picked up the pace, impaling her womb on Jenny's thick dick with extra vigour.

Tiana pressed her face into the big ballsack. She licked and sucked on the large sweaty things. Pussy juice and cum had dripped down onto the scrotum and created a wonderfully tasty mixture of liquids that the black princess was eager to drink up. She then sucked on the balls, trying to fit one of the giant nuts into her mouth and then switching to the other one to worship it as well.

"Yes!" Mulan shouted. "Cock is so good! I'm so glad I was born a woman! I'll never pretend to be a man again! I love feeling your big white cock inside me! Fuck me even harder!"

Jenny grabbed Mulan's waist and increased her pace, hammering away at the Asian pussy with all the strength her little girl body could manage. But she knew she wouldn't last much longer.

"Princess Mulan! I'm going to cum!"

"Yes! Inside! Please shoot all your seed inside me and get me pregnant! I want to fulfill my duty as a woman and carry your baby!" Mulan shouted.

Jenny went over the edge with a scream. Her body shook as she let out her cum. It flooded Mulan's womb quickly making the adult woman roar in orgasm.

"I'm being bred!" Mulan screamed. "It feels so good!" Mulan's eyes rolled back and tears made their way down her face, her tongue stuck out as she came hard on the cock.

After several more heavy ropes of cum was released inside the tight Asian pussy and Mulan's belly looked deformed from the large amount of semen that expanded, Jenny was finished. Mulan managed to get herself off the cock, dropping loads of cum out of her cunt, before she fell down on the bed exhausted.

"It's my turn now." Tiana said with a husky voice. "I've been dying to have this massive thing shoved up my cunt since I first saw it."

The princess dropped to her hands and knees on the bed and shoved her ass out at Jenny. "Take that big fat white cock, shove it inside my slutty black pussy and Fuck me like a whore!"

Jenny wasted no time as she penetrated the pussy with a single thrust of her hips. The cock smashed through the cunt, spreading apart the vaginal walls and then ramming against the cervix. Jenny backed up slightly then thrusted forward again, this time her cock smashed through the cervix and went inside the womb, hitting against its deepest walls.

"Oh fuck!" Tiana roared. "You're inside my womb! It feels so fucking good! Fuck me! Fuck me so hard, I scream and cum on your little girl cock like a fucking whore!"

Jenny was eager to agree and she picked up the pace, smashing her hips against Tiana's big black ass with every bit of strength she could.

"Fuck yes! I can't believe a little white girl is making me feel so good! It's amazing! Keep fucking me!"

Jenny reached over Tiana's back and grabbed at the hanging breasts. She groped them roughly and played with the brown nipples between her fingers. All the while she kept up her intense fucking pace.

Tiana came on the cock, her body convulsing with intense pleasure, but Jenny never let up, she kept fucking the adult woman turning her brain to a slobbering mess.

Jenny however knew she couldn't last much longer. "I'm going to cum Princess Tiana! I'm going to cum inside you!"

"Oh fuck yes!" Tiana screamed. "Cum inside me! Fill my slutty womb with all of your child cum!"

"I'm cuming!" Jenny shouted as she began firing out her ropes of cum. Tiana's womb was quickly flooded and cum began pouring out of their holes and onto the bed.

Tiana experienced another earth-shattering orgasm. "I'm being bred by a little white girl! I'm going to have a white baby!"

After several more thick loads of cum, Jenny was finished and she pulled out of Tiana's cunt. Cum came rushing out and down onto the bed. Tiana collapsed on the bed in panting mess.

"Now finally it's my turn." Belle said with a lick of her lips. "Hurry up and fuck me! I've been waiting for this forever!"

Belle kissed Jenny deeply and the little girl eagerly returned the kiss, their tongue battled for control while Belle stroked Jenny's giant cock.

Then Belle broke off from the kiss and shoved the massive dick in her mouth, she took it down her throat feeling it stretch her esophagus wide.

She bobbed her head up and down, deepthroating the girl's cock as far as she could go. Then she pulled it out, saliva hung from her lips and the dick in long strings and her breath was heavy.

"Fuck me!" Belle begged as she got on her back and stretched her legs out. "Fuck me hard!"

Jenny shoved her cock inside belle's pussy without delay and was quick to pick up the pace to a heavy thrusting. The cock smashed again and again against Belle's cervix before breaking through and hammering at the inside of the princess's womb.

"Oh Fuck!" Belle shouted as she swung her arms and legs around Jenny. "It's amazing! It feels so much better then when I do it with the beast. His cock is nothing compared to yours! Keep going! Fuck me even harder!"

Jenny smiled at the praise and agreed with the request as she tried to pick up the pace even more. Her balls slapped Belle's butt with each of her heavy thrusts, she could see the bulge in the woman's belly from where her cock was ravaging the adult's insides.

The intense love making lasted long minutes, both girls moaning and screaming in lustful ecstasy. But it had to come to an end sometime and Jenny could feel her balls give the familiar tingle that they were ready to unload.

"I'm going to cum, Princess Belle!" Jenny shouted.

"Me too! I'm going cum too! Let's cum together and make sure to pour all of your little girl cum inside my womb! I want to carry your child!" Belle shouted back.

Jenny and Belle both roared in unison as they both came together. Jenny's cock fired rope after rope of gooey white seed directly inside Belle's womb. Belle herself went over the edge in her most powerful orgasm ever. Her body tightened, her eyes glazed over and spilled tears down her cheeks and her tongue stuck out as she screamed in orgasmic bliss.

Belle's belly expanded and expanded as litres of cum was being released inside of her, she could feel it inflate like a water balloon only filled with a child's sticky semen.

Then after several more squirts of her seed, Jenny was finished and she pulled her massive cock out of Belle's now gaping pussy, a river of cum followed her and out onto the bed.

All of the princesses had been royally fucked and filled up with cum. They lay around on the bed all of them still passed out.

Jenny then began to feel a little tired, exhaustion from fucking all of those women were finally catching up with her and she lay down on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

Jenny awoke. She felt her head laying on something soft, and there was a pleasurable feeling coming from below.

Opening her eyes, she looked up into the face and breasts of Cinderella. The naked woman was laying Jenny's head down on her lap.

"Have a nice nap?" The blonde princess asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Jenny replied. Then she looked down her body.

Rapunzel and Ariel were licking at her nipples, while she saw Belle, Snow White, and Aurora all licking at her once again massive and erect cock. She couldn't see Jasmine, Tiana, or Mulan but she could feel tongues and lips on her pussy, balls, and asshole and figured that was where they were.

"Sorry." Belle said. "You were flaccid and small when we awoke but we just couldn't handle ourselves after experiencing all that, so we accidently made it big again."

"It looks like you'll just have to fuck us all again." Snow White giggled.

"Don't worry we extended our hotel time until tomorrow." Cinderella said. "So we can fuck all night long."

Jenny grinned in lustful anticipation.

Several months later and Jenny was pounding away at Cinderella's pregnant pussy, the large belly of the woman swaying with each thrust of their hips.

All of the other princesses were there as well and all had a big belly as well, they were all carrying little Jenny's child. Some were worshiping the little girl, licking at her balls, pussy, asshole, or breasts, while others looked on with lustful anticipation.

With a great roar of pleasure Jenny came hard, her cock fired out litres of cum directly into Cinderella's pregnant pussy before she pulled out and fired her last bit over the woman's body.

Ariel and Mulan immediately began to suck the thick cock clean.

"So Jenny, which one of us are you going to fuck next?" Belle asked.

The little girl smiled lustfully. It didn't really matter who she fucked next because by the end of the night she'll have all of them covered in her cum.

 **Author's notes: So here is my newest story. Sorry it took so long, my job is a lot more physically demanding so I usually come home absolutely exhausted and I don't want to do any writing. I know you guys have been begging me for a new one so hopefully the longer story will help keep you satisfied for a while.**

 **I wanted to do this story because I just had this idea in my head of little Jenny Foxworth as a Futanari and was dying to do something with it. Originally I was going to have Pocahontas as a princess because it's telling me online she is one of the Disney princesses, but I decided not to do her after because of how long the story was going already. If you want I can write a sequel where she fucks even more Disney women such as captain Amelia, or princess Kida.**


	14. Lilliana

**Shiratama** **Lilliana** **the three married sluts:**

 **This was a request I received in where the character Shiratama Lilliana, created by artist Magister (BigBakunyuu), fucks three original characters. It has a heavy focus on interracial and cheating. So this is a warning if you don't like this stuff.**

 **In this story the loli is a Futanari and fucks an adult woman**

The Bell had already rung for the day and the eager students were leaving as quickly as their feet could take them. Out from the classrooms where their days of youth were so cruelly stolen from them by the hours upon hours of lectures and useless studying, all except one. Shiratama Lilliana.

The blonde half-American half-Japanese girl waved goodbye to her friends, watching with annoyance as they left her behind in the sun painted classroom. Then she stole a glance at her teacher, the one who had forced her to stay behind.

Jasmine Kennedy was a very full-set black woman. Giant breasts that jiggled with the woman's movements and were tightly contained in her dress-shirt, the fullness of her big black ass seen through her skirt.

Mrs. Kennedy was very popular among her students, somewhat of an unintentional tease, when she went to pick something up or would lean over her desk, she let tons of sexy black skin spill from her cleavage.

But it wasn't just the boys who she was popular with. Lilliana also loved watching her teacher's sexy body jiggle. Even now as Mrs. Kennedy was erasing the blackboard, her big ass wobbled and Lilliana drooled at the sight.

"So um… Mrs. Kennedy, what did you want me to stay behind for?" Lilliana asked.

The black woman turned around, her large breasts flopping around with the motion. Lilliana thought that they shouldn't move like that unless the woman wasn't wearing a bra underneath her shirt, a thought that made Lilliana even hornier.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a bit." Mrs. Kennedy replied with a bit of a sultry voice.

The truth was that Jasmine Kennedy had been planning this for months. Ever since finding out that Lilliana, this cute little blonde girl was actually a Futanari and was packing quite a huge thing, Jasmine's thoughts were filled with nothing but wanting to ride that fat cock.

She had battled with her lust, her husband was special to her and she didn't want to be unfaithful but she couldn't get the image of Lilliana's massive white dick out of her mind.

Just as Jasmine was about to speak again there was a knock at the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Kennedy?" A voice came from the other side. "I'm Gloria Hawton, Kayla's mother. I was asked to come see you."

Jasmine Kennedy sighed. How could she forget that she was meeting with other parents today as well? So much for her seducing plan.

"Come on in." She called.

The door opened and in cane two dark skinned women. The first, the woman who called out, Gloria Hawton, had skin like dark chocolate, her curly hair rolling down the sides of her head and over her golden hoop earrings. Her sexy, busty body was contained in tight jeans that pushed out her fat ass and a t-shirt that was threating to tear apart due to her massive rack.

The second mother was named Farrah Jordan, she was Egyptian born but immigrated to America. Her skin was lighter than Gloria's, appearing as creamy caramel, her long black hair fell down her back, and her body was just as busty and curvy as the other two women in the room.

"Hello, Mrs. Hawton. Mrs. Jordan. I'm glad you could come today." Jasmine lied as she mentally kicked herself. "I was just talking with one of my students."

The two mothers looked over at the cute little girl sitting in her desk. They recognized her immediately, Jasmine wasn't the only who knew about the girl's extra meat that she hid underneath those clothes.

"Oh, and what exactly were you talking about with her?" Farrah asked with a knowing smile.

Jasmine studied the other girl, wondering if the Egyptian born woman was hinting at what she thought she was. "Just something private."

"Oh, something just between the two of you, all alone in your classroom after everyone else is gone home for the day?" Farrah replied.

Jasmine got the hint that time loud and clear. "Yeah, something real private."

Farrah's grin widened. "Well, I'm sorry to disturb you, but now that I'm here, I remember something that I wanted to talk to the girl about… in private as well."

The two woman exchanged knowing glances and smiles before turning to Lilliana.

The young girl was trying to listen but she was at the back of the classroom while they were at the front and they were talking quite low. However the atmosphere was unmistakable, hot, heavy, lustful.

The thicc black women began walking towards Lilliana, their large breasts swaying with each step they took.

Jasmine and Farrah both their hands on the girl, their dark skin rubbing against Lilliana's pale one. Their hands slide over her shoulders, arms, and bare thigh.

Farrah, being more aggressive, let her hand slide under the girl's school skirt. "We both know about it…" She whispered seductively as her hand kept going further up. "Show it to us, we want to see your big fat white cock."

Lilliana's cock began to spring to life, tenting her skirt.

"Wow, it really is massive." Jasmine said, as she gazed at the large meat pole holding up the skirt.

Lilliana was at her limit, she couldn't hold back anymore. She pulled her skirt up, letting her panties-covered cock be seen. Then she grabbed her underwear and ripped it off, freeing her massive cock.

All of the women gasped in awe at the mammoth white cock that swung up and down with the younger girl's heavy breaths.

"That's it!" Lilliana roared. "You're driving me crazy! I'll give you just what you want! So get down and start licking you little sluts!"

Farrah wasted no time getting to her knees and kissing the cock. Jasmine quickly followed suite and began licking on the thick dick.

Their tongues wrapped around the cock and slid up and down the giant shaft. They got to the head and both kissed it passionately.

As both Farrah and Jasmine continued to worship the girl's meaty member, Lilliana looked at the third woman in the room. "Don't you want some of this as well?"

Gloria looked at the thick white dick that swayed from between the much younger girl's legs with lust. She began walking towards it. Dropping to her knees before the giant thing, she put her mouth over the cock and began sucking.

"Oh! That feels good!" Lilliana groaned.

Gloria took more of the cock down her throat, Jasmine and Farrah traveled down towards the futanari's balls. They both started slobbering all over her nuts, licking and sucking on one each.

Saliva dripped from Gloria's mouth, down the long shaft and landing in a puddle on the large testicales. The other women were quick to lap it up as they continued their sexual worshiping.

Soon Gloria was deep throating the cock, her head was bobbing up and down at a quick pace.

Lilliana groaned as she took a bunch of Gloria's hair and began adding her own thrusting to the blowjob.

Lilliana could feel herself getting pretty close to cuming. And with a few more rough thrusts of her hips she came.

Heavy loads of sticky cum exploded from Lilliana's cock and directly into Gloria's mouth. The woman drank everything she could, delighting in the delicious taste of the cream. But she wasn't able to drink all of it, she pulled her head off, letting the cock spring free and fire its seed into the air.

The other women, who were still slurping on the nuts even while the smaller girl was cuming, was now opening their mouths to the white rain to get as much of the semen into their mouths as possible.

After a few more shots of cum, Lilliana began to calm down. Her cock squirted out its last few drops and then it was finished.

Farrah and Jasmine closed their mouths around the large puddle of cum that was collected in their mouths. They swirled it around their tongues, enjoying the taste of it before swallowing every single bit of it.

"Ah, fuck, that felt great." Lilliiana sighed. "But look I'm still hard so which one of you sluts wants it first?"

"Me." Farrah nearly cried out as she began ripping her clothes from her body. Taking off her shirt, Lilliana could see the big black breasts bounce free, her pants and thong went off next, showing the girl her pussy that had juices running from it "I want it so bad, look at how much my cunt is dripping."

"I should go first." Jasmine said as she too took off her clothes, her fat ass and large breasts a delight for the smaller girl's eyes. "I'm the one who called her here today."

"How about you both come over here and let me feel those big black booties." Lilliana said.

Farrah and Jasmine did so, they turned around and stuck their big butts at Lilliana. The younger girl instantly groped them. She felt her hand sink into the giant soft chocolate cheeks. She continued feeling them all over, and then gave each one a light slap which caused the women to moan.

"My dick wants to feel them as well, so why don't you sandwich it in between these fat asses."

Farrah and Jasmine reorganized themselves so each was on a different side of Lilliana, then they pushed their butts together around the thick white cock.

The cock was nearly lost within the dark butt cheeks. Lilliana's moans grew louder as she felt the two women rub their butts against each other, the cock being sandwiched between the warm, soft flesh. Then the women began moving up and down.

"It's like your big fat asses are jerking off my cock!" Lilliana cried in pleasure. "It feels so fucking good!"

The cries of pleasure from Lilliana only made the women increase their efforts. They sped up their pace, grinding against the thick erection with stronger and faster movements.

Gloria stood off from the others, her clothes off and her fingers digging around in her cunt, getting off to the sight in front of her.

Up and down the fat asses bounced, the sexy dark flesh jiggled each time they slammed down on Lilliana's thighs. Lilliana slapped at the asses again and again, each time making the women groan in painful pleasure.

The double buttjob continued for long minutes, Lilliana's breaths grew quicker and harder as she began reaching her orgasm.

"I'm not going to last much longer!" Lilliana shouted. "I'm going to cum!"

"Go ahead and cum!" Farrah replied.

"Yeah! Shoot all of that thick cum all over our fat asses!" Jasmine added.

Lilliana screamed as she went over the edge into an intense orgasm. Her cock fired out load after hot sticky load of cum, covering the fat black asses in white seed.

Farrah and Jasmine never let up their booty sandwich, they milked the thick white cock of every single bit of cum it had.

Finally after several heavy shots of cum, Lilliana was finished and the two women backed away from the cock.

"Fuck, that felt good!" Lilliana panted.

"But obviously not good enough." Jasmine said as she gazed at Lilliana's still hard cock.

Farrah quickly got on top of Lilliana's lap, the hard cock pointing at her cunt.

"Hey, Farrah!" Jasmine exclaimed in annoyance. "I was going to fuck her first!"

"Sorry, dear. But this big white dick is all mine!" Farrah then pushed herself down on the cock.

Farrah and Lilliana both screamed at the penetration, the giant cock burying deep inside the black pussy. It smashed roughly into the woman's cervix causing her body to shake in orgasm.

"Fuck! I'm cuming!" Farrah screamed. "I'm cuming just from putting it inside!"

Lilliana didn't let the woman recover, instead she grabbed the woman's giant butt tightly in her hands and got right down to fucking her brains out. She began moving her hips hard, pulling her cock out only to slam it back inside, ramming her cockhead against the cervix over and over again.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Farrah kept shouting. "It's amazing! This is the best fuck I've ever gotten!"

Jasmine, looking for a little revenge, got to her knees and spread Farrah's ass wide. She dug her face in and began licking the tight asshole.

Farrah was squirming and shaking as her pussy was being ravaged by Lilliana's giant cock and her asshole was being eaten out. She came again on the cock as she felt it pulverize her cervix over and over again with increased speed and heavier thrusts.

"Fuck! It feels so good! Nobody has fucked me this good! Not even my husband!" Farrah cried out. "Your cock feels so much better than his! Keep fucking my cheating pussy with your big white cock!"

"I'm getting close!" Lilliana screamed. "I'm going to cum soon!"

"Inside!" Farrah roared back. "Please flood my black pussy with your white seed! I want all of it! I want to get pregnant with your white baby! Please cum inside me!"

"Here it comes you little cheating slut! Take all of my semen and get pregnant!"

Lilliana and Farrah both came together in a shout of pure orgasmic bliss. Lilliana's cock fired out its ropes of cum, completely flooding the woman's womb with all of its hot sticky seed.

Farrah's body shook and her pussy squirted as she came once more on the thick cock. Her eyes rolled to the celling and tears rolled down her cheeks, her mouth was wide open in cry of lust as drool ran down her chin.

Lilliana's cock kept firing shot after shot of its semen, Farrah's womb was already flooded and it began to expand as more and more of the cream was unloaded within her. Her belly kept getting bigger and bigger until she looked nearly six months pregnant.

Finally Lilliana was done. Her cock dribbled out the last of her cumshot. Farrah, groggy from her mind-blowing orgasm, slowly pulled herself off of the thick white dick, cum came rushing out of her cunt and onto Lilliana's thighs, her chair and the floor in a giant puddle.

"It's my turn now." Jasmine said as she grabbed a hold of the still hard cock.

"Then how about you bend over the desk and let me fuck you from behind. I want to see that sexy black ass jiggle every time I pound away at your cunt." Lilliana said.

Jasmine wasted no time in getting into the position. Her big chocolate breasts spilled onto the desk's top and her ass was sticking out at the smaller girl.

Lilliana dragged her chair over and got on it so she could line her massive cock up with the tight black pussy.

"I'm going to put it in now, Mrs. Kennedy, you ready?"

"Please call me Jasmine." The woman replied.

"Alright then, Jasmine." Lilliana grinned. "Here it comes!"

And with that, Lilliana slammed herself inside fully. Both girls screamed, the massive cock rammed harshly into the womb entrance causing Jasmine to orgasm. She cried out loud as she felt her body shake and her pussy tighten.

But Lilliana was eager to fuck, instead of letting the woman recover, she went straight to thrusting hard in and out of the tight cunt.

Jasmine was moaning loudly as she felt her cervix being ravaged by the thick dick, it slammed into her depths with such intensity over and over again.

Lilliana leaned over the woman, her feet left the chair and she landed them onto the fat black ass. She put all her weight onto Jasmine as she kept fucking the woman hard, her hands reached around and grabbed a hold of the big black boobs and she played with them as she bounced up and down on the ass.

"Fuck!" Jasmine was screaming. "This feels so good! I'm sorry Hubby, but this girl's big white cock feels way better than your cock! I'm sorry but I think your wife may end up becoming this girl's personal onahole!"

Lilliana only sped up, her moans loud in Jasmine's ear, as she continued toying with the giant breasts. She suddenly shouted as she felt something.

"You guys are leaving me out." Gloria said as she slurped on the big balls that flung wildly with the girl's thrusts.

"And this is payback for you Jasmine." Farrah said as she pushed her head down towards Jasmine's cunt. She began licking at it, where the cock and pussy mingled. She slurped on the clit and even nibbled on it, making the other woman scream even louder in pleasure.

"I can't hold on!" Jasmine roared. "I'm going to cum again!"

Jasmine experienced another mind blowing orgasm, her body shaking uncontrollably and her pussy squirting out juices unto Farrah's thirsty face and mouth.

Lilliana who was already close to cuming, felt the way jasmine's pussy tightened around her dick in orgasm and she knew she would soon follow.

"I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum inside your slutty pussy!" Lilliana growled.

"Please! Yes please cum inside my pussy! Knock up your teacher with a baby! I'll make my husband care for it! Just please Impregnate my black womb with your girl cum and make me carry your white baby!"

"Then here it comes!" Lilliana shouted as she reached orgasm, her cock firing out massive loads of sticky, fertile cum directly into the older woman's womb.

The womb flooded quickly with the heavy loads of semen that was forced inside. Her belly began expanding as Lilliana's massive cock didn't let up.

Finally after several more thick shots of cum, Lilliana was done and she pulled out. A shower of white seed came rushing out of the empty cunt and sprayed all over the ground and the women beneath.

Jasmine lowered herself to the ground in a groggy state of post-orgasmic bliss, and Lilliana hoped off of the woman's back.

"And then there was only one." Lilliana said as she shoved her cock towards Gloria's cum covered face. "Get on the desk and spread your legs for me."

Gloria obeyed without hesitation, moving to the front of the classroom and getting on top of the teacher's desk. She lay on her back and spread her legs wide, ready for Lilliana to fuck her silly.

Lilliana pulled herself up on the desk as well and lined her cock up with the soaked pussy. With a great thrust she buried herself as far as she could inside the woman.

They screamed in unison as the mammoth sized dick smashed against the cervix with intense force. Gloria came immediately, her vaginal walls tightened like a vice-grip around the thick white cock.

Lilliana grabbed the giant tits and shoved one nipple into her mouth as she began to really fuck the woman. She thrusted her hips back and forth hard, smashing her cockhead into the sensitive cervix over and over again, making Gloria scream in pure pleasure.

Lilliana gasped as she felt someone at her butt.

"What a tasty hole." Jasmine said as she kissed Lilliana's tiny asshole. She soon began licking it all over and shoving her tongue inside.

"Then I'll take this one." Farrah giggled as she pressed her lips against Lilliana's pussy. She quickly began eating it out with hungry lust.

The two women continued eating out Lilliana's pussy and asshole as the young girl pounded away at Gloria's tight cunt.

"It's so fucking good!" Gloria shouted. "Fuck me more! Keep fucking me with your big white dick!"

"Fuck! This is amazing!" Lilliana roared. "Getting to fuck a sexy black woman while two others are eating out my pussy and ass! It feels so fucking great!"

Lilliana picked up the speed, pounding with all the might her body could handle. She smashed into the woman's womb over and over again each time making the woman scream in ecstasy.

Farrah and Jasmine never let up with their orals, they kept licking and sucking on the holes, their tongues dancing inside and all around, making Lilliana groan with extra delight.

"Fuck! I never knew such a small white girl could make me feel this good!" Gloria screamed as she began moving her hips to slam back against Lilliana.

"How good is it?!" Lilliana demanded. "Who feels better me or your husband?"

"Don't make me answer that!" Gloria replied.

"Come on tell me!"

"You do! You feel ten times better than my husband! Your cock is so much bigger and you fuck me so good I think my brain is turning to mush! My husband just can't compare! I'm so sorry, dear!"

Lilliana laughed through her heavy breaths. "Well your husband better be ready to have a baby because I'm about to breed you with my cum!"

"Yes!" Gloria shouted. "Inside! Cum inside me pussy and give me your white baby! I want to have it so bad, please cum inside!"

"Then here it comes you cheating slut, take all of my fucking cum and make sure your husband raises our baby!" Lilliana came with a great shout. Her cock fired out load after massive load of cum directly inside Gloria's womb, flooding it and making it expand like the other women.

Farrah and Jasmine never stopped eating out the younger girl even as she was cuming.

Gloria meanwhile was having the best orgasm of her life. Her eyes rolled back and her tongue stuck out of her mouth as her mind went completely blank from the pleasure.

Lilliana released all of her cum for long minutes and multiple shots. Finally she was finished and she pulled out, a tidal wave of cum followed her cock, staining the desk and floors in white.

"That was amazing." Gloria panted as she felt the cum squirting from her pussy.

"Now who wants to go again?" Lilliana asked.

"No way you're still hard?" Jasmine asked.

"Yep, I can go for a long time before my cock is ready to call it quits." Lilliana replied.

"That's fine with me." Farrah said. "Hurry up and fuck me again! I want to be sure I'm pregnant with your baby!"

"Me too!" Jasmine added.

"Please fuck me again as well!" Gloria said as she struggled to sit up.

Lilliana grinned. She was going to be here a while wasn't she?

A few months later and Lilliana was asked to stay behind after school again.

A very pregnant Jasmine Kennedy watched the other students leave for the day, then she let her gaze dart back to Lilliana. She rubbed at her big belly. She was going on maternity leave soon so she should make the most of her after school sex sessions while she still could.

As the last of the students left, two more girls came in. Gloria and Farrah looked lustfully at Lilliana, their bellies as well were big with the younger girl's child. But still their pussies craved more.

Locking the door behind them, all three women undressed quickly.

Lilliana enjoyed the show and undressed as well, her giant white cock springing free.

The three horny pregnant married women surrounded the girl and immediately began worshiping the cock, fighting over who got to lick and suck what.

Lilliana moaned lightly in pleasure. "So, do your husbands know yet? That the baby growing in your wombs are mine not theirs?"

"No, not yet." Farrah replied.

"I tried having sex with him a few times to make him believe it was him but he just can't satisfy me anymore." Jasmine added.

"Yeah, you've ruined my hole. Now I can only get off with your big white dick." Gloria said as she slurped on the cock. "I can't feel a thing with my husband anymore."

"Well, they're going to be in for a surprise when they find out that the baby is white. And maybe even a Futanari." Lilliana grinned.

"We can deal with that later!" Jasmine said. "Just hurry up and fuck us again! I've been dying for it!"

 **Author's notes: Hope you guys enjoy. I know it took a long time for me to do anything new, but there were quite a few things going on in my personal life. One being getting a brand new computer, so there was getting everything set up and bringing my files over etc…**

 **Also on the topic of heavy interracial stuff, I actually quite enjoy it, and when it's Futanari not just white on other races, but black Futanari on white girls is pretty hot for me too. You can tell me in the reviews if you enjoy this stuff or if you want more, or if you think I should stay away from this stuff.**


	15. The Wright sisters

The Wright sisters

 **In this story the loli is a Futanari and fucks an older girl. It is from the franchise Fallout, more specifically Fallout 4. This was a request**

The town of Diamond city was buzzing with its common day energy. It was broken and worn down, but compared to the harsh and barren outside world, this was a paradise.

Nat Wright was doing her job like usual. Selling her older sister's newspapers.

"Come and read all about it!" She shouted from the box she stood on. "Synths living amongst us! All the information here in the latest issue of _Publick Occurrences_! Come buy a copy now!"

It was a long day, she thought, not many people bought it except for the regulars and her feet and voice quickly grew tired. However after long hours, she was finally done for the day.

Nat packed up the remaining unsold newspapers and headed back to her house.

The box of unsold newspapers was causally dropped off at her big sister's desk. Then heading to her own room, she threw her hat, coat, and gloves off and on her bed.

Nat flopped down on the worn mattress. She gently rubbed her hands over her groin, feeling the big bulge that was forming there.

Nat was a bit special. No one understood why but the little girl was born with something extra.

Removing her pants and then panties, Nat let her giant cock and balls swing free with a sigh. The thing had been growing while she was out selling newspapers, the sexy women of diamond city, especially the hot detective secretary Ellie Perkins, was making her long for a god fap.

She began stroking herself off. Moaning slightly as her small hands ran up and down the thick cock. "I wish Piper was here." She thought. "When's she coming back, I need a good fuck."

The door opened and Nat's heart leapt.

"Hey, Nat, you here?" A voice called. "Your big sister is back and you can't even come greet her?"

"Piper!" Nat called. "Come up to my room! I need you now!"

Piper came up the stairs with a bit of speedy walk. "Everything okay?" She caught sight of her little sister, pants off, her hand stroking her massive cock. "Oh, that's what you want."

"Come on!" Nat begged. "Hurry up and start sucking my cock! I need it so badly!"

"Can't even welcome your big sister back?" Piper laughed.

"Welcome back. Now suck my cock."

Piper didn't like the rude behaviour of her little sister on a maternal/parental side, however, for some reason she just couldn't ignore the girl when she got like this. Secretly she enjoyed it, her pussy had already started to moisten when she saw the little girl's big dick and even more so when the demanding tone and words hit her.

Taking off her gloves and coat and tossing them aside, Piper dropped to her knees in front of her little sister. She sniffed the big meaty dick, the musk of unwashed cock flooded her nostrils.

"When was the last time you washed this thing?" Piper asked.

"You know water is a luxury here." Nat replied as she grabbed her cock and slapped it against her older sister's face. She rubbed the smelly, sweaty thing all over the older girl's face. "It's probably been a few days."

Piper didn't want to admit it but her pussy was burning with lust, the way the much younger and smaller girl dominated her and the scent of the unclean cock rubbing all over her was driving her crazy.

Nat pulled back her foreskin revealing her built up smegma. "Besides why would I use water to clean it when your mouth does a much better job?"

Piper wanted to say something back, to tell the girl that this was wrong, that there was no way she was licking something so gross. But she couldn't. And so she opened her mouth.

Piper's tongue touched the yellow-white gunk that stained the area around her younger sister's cockhead. She scooped some up and tasted it. A bitter taste but one that set her body on fire. She swallowed it and then went back for more.

Piper continued to clean the cock, her tongue running up and down, licking up and swallowing every single bit of smegma the girl had. She made a show of it for her sister, slow movements so the little girl could see all the gunk she scooped up, swirling it around in her mouth and then swallowing loudly, opening her mouth once more to show she had eaten all of it.

Piper continued with this for a couple more minutes until every single bit of stored up smegma had been eaten. Then opening her mouth wide she took the cock inside.

Nat moaned as she felt her big sister deep throat her giant cock. She grabbed Piper's head and pushed the woman down further until every single bit of the massive erection was swallowed up by Piper's hungry throat.

Piper bobbed up and down on the cock, her throat bulging out from the thickness. Nat was also moving her hips, thrusting her cock in and out of Piper, making big drops of saliva escape the woman's lips and run down onto the girl's big balls.

After a few more minutes of deep-throating, Nat grabbed Piper's head and pulled the woman off of her cock. "I think my cock is pretty clean now but my balls could use a good bath too."

Nat pushed Piper's face towards her enormous balls. The older girl sniffed them and then opened her mouth and started licking them.

Piper licked all over the balls, lapping up the mixture of saliva and sweat that coated the ballsack. She slobbered all over them, and then started sucking on one. The nut was too big to fit in Piper's mouth, but she sucked away at with vacuum force none the less.

Piper's hand went up to the cock and began stroking it off even as her mouth and tongue continued worshiping the balls.

After a short while of this, Nat pulled Piper away from this too. She moved down a little, and then pulled her legs up and spread them out, she lifted her massive ballsack to show her big sister, her pussy and butthole underneath. "How about you give these a nice tongue bath as well?"

Piper wasted no time in digging her face into her little sister's ass and pussy. She took big whiffs of the leaking cunt and then started lapping at the vaginal juices. She put her mouth over the tiny cunt and suckled on it, drinking the delicious juices, her tongue rushing inside to lick at the tight, wet walls.

Then when she had enough of that she moved down to the asshole. She breathed in deeply, taking large sniffs of the hole, enjoying the scent immensely. Then she started licking it, letting her tongue dance all over the tiny back hole. She kissed it, suckled on it and then shoved her tongue inside to taste its depths.

"Hmm… that feels so good." Nat sighed as she let her big balls smack against her big sister's forehead and stay there as the woman ate out her ass. The girl started stroking her cock as she enjoyed the feel of the slimy tongue penetrating and licking her anus.

After a few minutes of intense ass eating, Nat pulled Piper back once more. "I want to cum all over your tits!"

Piper understood and began undressing. She removed her shirt and bra and then pressed her bare breasts around the saliva covered cock. She pressed her soft boobs around the thick, hard cock, with her hands and then began moving her body. Up and down her tits went, giving her little sister a paizuri.

"That's good!" Nat moaned. "Keep going! Suck me off too!"

Piper pushed her mouth over the cockhead that stuck out from the mountain of cleavage and began sucking on it as she continued with her boobjob.

Nat's hands went to her big sister's head and she grabbed the hair tight. Using it as leverage she began adding her own strength to the movements.

Nat's thrusted her own tiny hips, making them smack against Piper's big breasts, as her cock bobbed up and down the tight mouth.

"Oh! Fuck yeah! This feels amazing!" Nat cried as she continued moving her hips and grabbing Piper's hair. "Your tits are so soft and your mouth is so warm and wet! Keep going!"

Piper was really picking up the pace as she felt her little sister get more and more forceful with each passing moment. She was diving deep onto the cock, burying her face in her own breasts as she tried to take as much cock as she could.

"Piper!" Nat suddenly called out after many more intense minutes of the combined blowjob and boobjob passed. "I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum right inside your mouth so make sure to drink every single bit of your little sister's cum okay!"

And with that Nat's cock exploded inside Piper's mouth.

The older girl gagged as she felt the massive loads of hot, sticky, cum flood her mouth and throat. She desperately tried swallowing every single bit of seed that was released within her. Taking big gulps as cum poured from her nose and down her chin.

After several more spurts of semen, Nat was drained as she pulled her cock out from her sister's mouth. "That was amazing, Piper! You've been getting a lot better lately!"

Piper swallowed the puddle of cum in her mouth and then opened it wide to show that she had drunk every bit of the sticky seed.

"Good girl." Nat smiled as she smacked her still erect cock on the older girl's face. "But I still want more! So strip and get on the bed so I can fuck your pussy!"

Piper grumbled but doesn't disobey. She undressed the last bit of her clothes, her panties pulled down to reveal her pussy topped with dark pubic hair.

"Hurry up!" Nat demands. "I want to fuck you!"

Piper wastes no more time. She gets on the bed and spreads her legs wide.

Immediately Nat is upon her big sister, cock slammed inside the moist cunt. Both girls scream in pleasure as the giant dick penetrates the tight hole and digs down deep inside the warm, wet vaginal walls.

Nat begins fucking the older girl without hesitation. Her small hips thrusting hard as the thick cock smashes the older girl's cervix over and over again.

Piper screams in pleasure as she flings her arms and legs around her little sister's smaller body, desperate to fill the cock as deep inside her sensitive hole as possible.

"I knew you liked getting fucked you little slut!" Nat roared in laughter. "You may act like you hate it but you secretly crave your little sister's big fat cock!"

"Yes!" Piper screams back as her body goes over the edge in an intense orgasm. "Fuck yes! I love getting fucked by my cute little sister's massive fucking cock! Keep fucking me!"

Nat's hips thrusted even faster as she listened to the sweet music of her big sister's lustful cries of submission. She grabbed the older girl's breasts and shoved the tit into her mouth. She sucked on the nipple as she switched between the two breasts, giving each a bath in her saliva.

The room was flooded with the sounds of moaning women and slapping flesh as the sister continued their rough and intense sexual act of incest.

Piper's moans turned to wails as she experienced another orgasm, her pussy tightening around the smaller girl's massive throbbing cock in a tight, wet, warm, vice-grip.

Nat knew she wouldn't be able to last much longer, not with the pussy tightening like that. And so with a few more heavy thrusts, she bottomed herself with a large scream and went over the edge.

Litres of cum came pouring from Nat's cock, Piper's belly began to expand as the tidal wave of sticky seed flooded her fertile womb.

After several more shots of semen, Nat was finished, her cum trickled to a stop.

"Holy fuck…" Nat sighed in lustful content. "That was as amazing as always, big sis."

"Yeah…" Piper agreed through her heavy breaths.

"Alright, time for round two!" Nat cried as she pulled her cock out of Piper, releasing the stored up cum on the bed.

"Again?" piper eyes widened at the sight of the still erect cock waving in front of her.

"Oh come on! You know it takes more than that to get me satisfied!"

"I don't know about today… Earlier for my journaling, I was doing a lot of-"

Nat slapped her sister's tits. "I don't care! Turn over so I can fuck your ass!"

Piper moaned in pleasure, she loved when her younger sister dominated her like this. And so she obeyed, turning over and shoving her ass out at Nat.

"That's a good sister." Nat grinned as she rubbed Piper's butt cheeks.

Then raising her hand high, Nat slammed it down on the ass. The harsh sound of slapped flesh rung around the room as Piper squealed in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Nat slapped the other cheek with her other hand and then repeated the motions over and over again

Piper's messy, cum-filled cunt drooled with each slap on her ass. The older woman crying out with masochistic delight.

"You stupid little slut!" Nat shouted as she lay slap after slap on the reddening ass. "You enjoy this don't you? You like it when your little sister slaps your ass!"

"Yes! I love it!" Piper admitted through her squeals.

Nat laughed and then stopped her spanking, she grabbed the older woman's hips and lined her cock up with Piper's anus. Then she slapped herself in.

Piper screamed as her tight asshole was forced open by the massive erection. Nat buried herself fully within the anal cavity, stretching the walls wide with her giant dick.

Then the little girl began to move. She pulled back her hips and thrusted them back against the ass harshly. Piper could feel the cock ravaging her anal depths, making her moan and shout with pleasure.

"How is it? Feel good? Do you like it when your little sister destroys your ass with her giant cock?"

"Yes! I love it! I fucking love having my ass spread apart by a little girl's dick! Keep fucking me!" Piper squealed back.

"With pleasure!" Nat responded before picking up her pace.

Nat grabbed her sister's hair and pulled on it as she fucked the woman, her other hand went to the ass she made jiggle with each thrust, and she began smacking at the large fleshy cheeks once more.

Piper screamed as an orgasm rippled through her, powerful enough to make her see white for a second as her whole body tensed and her cunt squirted out juices mixed with semen that sprayed from her flooded hole with each shove of Nat's hips.

Even as Piper was over the edge, orgasming on her own little sister's enormous cock, Nat didn't relent her brutal attack. She rammed her cock in and out of the tight anus, burying it deep inside the canal. Piper's eyes watered and her mouth drooled as she was fucked through her orgasm.

However Nat couldn't last forever and after several more heavy lustful moments of passionately brutal sex later and the little girl was at the edge.

"Here it comes big sister! Make sure your slutty ass drinks up every single bit of cum I have!" And with one final scream, Nat came.

Nat's dick fired off its ropes of sticky seed deep inside Piper's ass. The gooey, hot liquid flooded the older woman's anal cavity making Piper orgasm once more.

After several more shots of cum, Nat pulled out of the, now gaping and cum spraying, asshole. "Oh that was fucking amazing. Hey big sis, clean me off, will ya?"

Piper flopped onto her back on the bed, both of her holes still leaking semen. Nat's cock was pressed towards her lips, a mixture of liquid covering every inch of the long, thick shaft.

Piper opened her mouth and accepted the cock inside. She licked up every single bit of the cum, saliva, and anal and pussy juice mixture that lined it. She could taste her own ass and enjoyed the feeling of being degraded that ran through her body.

"Thanks sis." Nat said as she pulled her salvia shining cock out from Piper's mouth. "I really needed that. I'm going to go play now, so after your finished cleaning yourself and my room could you go make us something to eat?"

And with that the little girl got dressed and left to go play, leaving Piper on the bed nearly passed out in puddle of cum. Of course Nat would be back when she was horny again and need some of her big sister's mouth, pussy, or ass to calm down.

 **Author's notes: Hope you guys enjoyed the story, sorry it took so long to upload again and that this was so short.**

 **About requests, the thing is, I'm starting to get tired of requests now. It's been mostly all I've been doing lately and it's starting to feel kind of like a job, where I'm thinking I have to do this and this, instead of just doing this hobby for fun, it honestly has been really dragging me down and makes me not want to write anymore so I'm going to stop taking requests for a while and just do my own thing. That is not saying that I'm blaming you guys, I love hearing that you enjoy my work enough to ask for me to do more, but I just want to do other stuff for a while hope you understand.**

 **As for that, I really want to focus on my legend of Zelda fanfiction, the harem of loli if you want to read it, I'm having a lot of fun writing it right now and should have a new chapter up next week. So sorry but I probably won't upload too much to this anthology for a while.**


	16. The tragedy at Remire village part 1

**The tragedy at Remire Village. Part 1**

 **In this story the loli is the Futanari and has sex with an adult woman. It is from fire emblem: Three houses**

The three figures looked over their new experiment.

"So it seems to have finally worked." One of them, a man with grey skin and dark hair and goatee said.

"Yes, after so many failed attempts we have finally developed the ultimate weapon that will destroy the church forever." Another man, one with a large forehead, that pulsed with veins added in obvious pride.

"So this is the big weapon that will destroy all our enemies?" The final member, a gray skinned and orange haired woman asked. "It's a big dick."

It was indeed a giant cock, with two massive balls underneath. The right testicles had a symbol that was previously glowing but now was indistinguishable from the pinkish flesh around it.

"You fail to understand Kronya." The first man said. "Solon take care of the rest here, I have other things to do."

The other man, Solon, bowed. "You see Kronya." He began as he turned to her. "We have modified this to grow from the infected bodies, it's not a regular penis. Do you feel anything when you look at it?"

Kronya nodded. "Yeah, my body is really hot. I really want it."

"Then it is working. You see, this leaks out special pheromones which affects all nearby women. It, well in simple terms, makes them incredibly lustful for the one carrying the penis."

"Got it." She answered. "So basically, women who get around this cock goes mad horny and wants to get fucked real hard by it."

Solon shook his head. "Yes, that is it, in vulgar terms. But the most important part is that the testes are capable of producing highly fertile seed that is sure to impregnate all women that it releases inside. And those born are sure to be one of us. You see, with this planted within church territory soon we will have all the strong warrior women defenceless and a growing army of our own! Ah-ha-ha!"

Kronya laughed alongside the old man. "That's fantastic! But I have to ask, why is it on a little girl?"

The massive cock and balls were in-between the legs of a very little girl, with red hair that was around shoulder length, who slept soundly on the bed.

"For some reason it seemed to only work with pre-pubescent girls. I have a theory, that because males already have the equipment it doesn't affect them. However adult women's bodies seemed to either reject the infection outright or else came back with less than satisfactory results, mutated or deformed penises that were useless. It seems the only group of people it will work with are girls who have yet to go through puberty."

"Oh? How weird." Kronya replied, only half paying attention. She was much closer to the child, taking great in the large cock and balls, she licked her lips as she felt her pussy moisten.

"I'm glad you have an interest in this experiment." Solon smiled at her. "Because I need your help now. We have to make sure that this is working properly, that this child can indeed not only get hard but be able to have intercourse and ejaculate as well. I was hoping you would be willing to volunteer for that assignment?"

Kronya looked back at Solon with a lustful grin. "Oh, most defiantly!"

"Good, then go ahead, wake her up and perform, I'll be watching from over here." Solon said as he moved to the far corner of the room and sat down on a chair.

The child lying on the bed blinked her brown eyes several times as she woke up from a shaking on her arm.

She gazed around at the roof of the building she was in, trying to wrap her head around what had happened. She remembered a group had come to her small village, an old man at the front, carrying the flag of the church of Seiros.

Then she couldn't really remember anything else until now.

The girl looked over and came face to face with a gray skinned and orange haired woman. She backed up on the bed with a yelp of fright.

Kronya laughed. "You silly thing. Don't run away from me." Kronya crawled on the bed towards the girl. "There's something I want to do with you, something that'll make you feel amazing."

As Kronya crawled towards the girl, her big grey breasts, contained by a thin layer of cloth, swung about. The little girl found her eyes drawn to it, she watched with a strange new feeling swelling within her. "Who are you?" she asked.

Kronya giggled. "I'm Kronya and I'm supposed to test this new thing." She took a hold of the flaccid but still massive cock.

The girl groaned loudly. "W-What?" She looked down and saw the giant dick in-between her legs. She hadn't noticed it until now, whether that was from her fright from Kronya or if her brain simply refused to acknowledge it before, she wasn't sure. But she couldn't avoid it now, not when it stared her in the face and had the pleasurable feeling from Kronya's hand.

"Hehehe! You like that girl?" Kronya giggled as she began stroking the giant cock.

"It feels weird." The child replied with deep breaths.

"Hmm… that's good. Tell me what's your name?"

"Amelie."

"Cute name. Oh, Amelie, it looks like your cock is getting bigger."

As Kronya stroked the cock, it grew in size, getting larger and thicker. Soon Kronya couldn't fit her entire hand around the giant cock as it reached its full erection.

"Fuck, it's so fucking big!" Kronya gulped as she stared at the massive cock that was almost comically sized compared to the little girl's frame. "I don't know if I can fit my mouth around this. But I'll certainly try!"

Kronya kissed the cockhead, letting her tongue snake out and taste the soft, warm flesh. She trailed down the cockshaft, tasting every inch of it with her tongue and lips.

Then she went back to the head. Opening her mouth wide, Kronya tried fitting the penis head inside. She felt as if her jaw was going to break from the stretching but she managed to get the head in. She tasted the drips of pre-cum on her tongue, and sighed due to its amazing flavour.

Amelie moaned loudly as she felt her cock being kissed and slobbered on, and she gave a shout of pleasure as she felt the warm lips and mouth take her cock inside.

Kronya took more and more of the thick loli cock down her esophagus, feeling it bulge out her throat with each centimetre of erection that was pushed down. Soon the entire cock was inside her throat.

Amelie looked down at the face of Kronya, cheeks and throat bulging from the girl's own cock, the grey nose pushed up against soft waist, eyes of red gazing into the child's own brown ones.

Kronya slowly began pulling back, letting the thick cock slither out of her tight throat. Then she pushed it back in. Amelie groaned and grabbed Kronya's hair as she felt the woman's movements.

The gray skinned women eagerly gave the girl a sloppy blowjob, her own fingers running down her curvy body to her soaking wet cunt where the long digits danced.

Amelie wasn't able to hold on any longer, she began moving her hips, using her hands to gain extra power in her thrusts. Her waist would smack against Kronya's nose as the child's giant balls slapped against chin and throat.

Kronya gagged in delight as she felt the little girl begin to use her throat like her own personal sex toy. Back and forth the woman's head was pulled, cock sliding up and down the tight bulging throat, saliva running down supple lips and onto swinging balls.

"Ahh! So good! So good!" Amelie was screaming as she pounded her cock in and out of Kronya, her cute little butt jiggling with each powerful motion. "It feels really good! I can't- Something's coming!"

Amelie gave one more thrust, burying herself fully within Kronya's throat, then she came hard. She screamed in overwhelming pleasure as her cock fired off load after sticky load of semen directly down Kronya's throat.

Kronya thought she was going to drown as she desperately drank litre after litre of the sticky warm seed, while her nose was pressed tightly against the child's waist. However Amelie pulled out after a few loads and finished her orgasm all over the woman's hair, face and tits.

Kronya panted as she felt the hot goo all over her, she quickly gulped down the puddle of white that had formed in her mouth. "So delicious!"

Amelie was also panting as her still hard cock, covered in saliva and cum, flopped down on Kronya's face and rested there, rising and falling with the woman's deep breaths. "That was amazing…"

"Yeah…" Kronya panted. "But you're not done yet are you?"

Kronya pushed the girl onto her back on the bed, hard thick cock pointing straight up. "Here I know you like these, I could tell you were staring at them earlier." Kronya began undoing her clothes, her big grey bare breasts popping into view for the child to see.

Amelie gazed at the boobs, they were big, round, and looked so soft, topped with cute little pink nipples. She never felt anything over them before, seeing naked women wasn't all that uncommon, however now she was obsessed with the things. She wanted to touch them, suck on them, push her face right in between the warm, soft mountains of pillowy flesh.

"Go ahead, do whatever you want to them." Kronya giggled as she crawled over the girl, her breasts rubbing against the child's erection.

Amelie's body replied with honesty, she reached out and groped the big boobs, feeling both soft orbs in her palms. She loved the softness off them as well as how heavy they felt in her hands. She pushed her face in between the two breasts, enjoying the feel of being surrounded by marshmallowy softness. Then pulling her face back she eagerly took a nipple into her mouth and began sucking on it, her other hand playing with the other tit.

"Hm… you really like playing with those don't you?" Kronya asked as she moaned slightly from the child's wild touch and sucking. "But I'm going to do something that'll feel even better.

Kronya pushed the girl's face away from her breasts and began moving back down Amelie's body, until her boobs were over the girl's erection. With a giggle she pressed her soft mountains of flesh around the thick cock.

"So warm and soft…" Amelie moaned as she felt her dick being enveloped in-between the two tits.

Kronya began moving her breasts up and down the fat cock, giving the child a wonderful paizuri, her lips soon added themselves onto the dickhead and she suckled on it, tasting the pre-cum that dribbled out.

Amelie was groaning, her hands reaching out and groping the soft boobs as she began moving her hips as well, fucking Kronya's grey tits and mouth. "Ah... So good!"

Kronya began to extend her pressure, going faster and taking more of the cock inside her mouth. Saliva dripped from her lips and down onto her tits, getting mixed in with the boobjob.

Amelie was really going now, thrusting her hips into the air desperate to feel as much of the tits as she possibly could. The pleasurable titjob lasted for a good few minutes before Amelie started to feel the same pressure from before.

"I think I'm going to shoot that white stuff again! It's coming out!"

Amelie roared as she felt herself going the edge, she sprayed cum from her cock inside Kronya's mouth making the women drink even more of her seed. However the grey skinned woman didn't keep the firing cock in her mouth for long and let the white gunk shoot into the air. It came back down on Kronya, coating her orange hair as well as her supple body, face and big breasts in a layer of white.

Amelie lay panting on the bed, her cock leaking out dripples of cum. Kronya was licking up and down the cock, drinking up the semen, before turning to her breasts and gobbling up the white seed that lingered there as well.

"We're still not done." Kronya said as she licked at her fingers. "Your cock is still hard. Besides, I haven't had the chance to get this thing inside my pussy. Which I'm going to change, right now."

Kronya got up and placed herself over the girl's cock, the head perfectly lined up with her drooling pussy. Then she began to sink down on the massive erection. It stretched out her cunt, wider than it had ever been before as centimetre after centimetre was forced inside her tight love tunnel.

Both girls were gasping and yelling in unbelievable pleasure as the thick cock burrowed deeper and deeper. A large bulge could be seen in Kronya's belly as the cock kept digging its way further.

Kronya had almost fit the entire thing inside her cunt when she felt a pressure against her very furthest depths. The cock had met the end of her love canal and was pressed up against her cervix. "Oh fuck! It's so deep! I've never had a cock this far inside me before, it's all the way at my womb and it's so big, it feels like my pussy is going to split apart!"

"It's really good!" Amelie screamed back. "I've never felt anything like this before! It's amazing!"

Kronya licked her lips. "Then let's feel even better together!"

Kronya began moving, pushing herself up and down on the cock. The big bulge in her belly could be seen minimizing and then growing again as the thick erection slide all over the tight cunt walls.

Both girls were groaning in pleasure as they fucked, picking up speed and strength with each passing second. Amelie began moving her hips too, smacking her balls against the woman's thicc ass cheeks.

"Oh fuck! This is so fucking good!" Kronya was screaming as she felt the cockhead brutally ram into her cervix again and again. "This is the best fuck I've ever had! Your giant little girl cock is destroying my pussy!"

Kronya's tits flopped with each of her motions, catching the little girl's eye. Amelie reached out for them, Kronya bending slightly so the child could get handfuls of breasts.

Amelie played with the fat tits, loving the softness of them as they jiggled from the older woman's movements.

"That's it play with my tits as I ride your fat dick! Oh fuck this amazing! More! More, fuck me even harder, turn my pussy into your personal cocksleeve!"

The sound of lustful groaning and the slapping of wet flesh on flesh rung throughout the room as the two fucked for long minutes, each enjoying the intense sex session immensely.

"I'm going to cum!" Kronya screamed. "This little girl is going to make me cum on her big fat cock!"

"Me too! The white stuff is coming again!" Amelie added in her own scream.

Then the two roared as they came together. Kronya threw her head back as she experienced the most intense and pleasurable orgasm of her entire life. Her body shook and her tongue stuck out of her drooling mouth as her eyes rolled back and tears leaked. Her cunt tightened around the massive erection forcing it to give her more and more of the sticky seed that it was unleashing inside her fertile womb.

A strange symbol glowed on Kronya's stomach as the hot seed was released inside the woman's womb.

After several more thick ropes of cum was fired from the cock, both girls began to calm down from their orgasmic high. Kronya pulled herself of the massive cock, cum pouring from her pussy onto the bed. Then flopped down on the soft mattress, exhausted from the fucking. The symbol that glowed on her stomach began to fade.

However Amelie wasn't ready to quit. She smacked her still fully erect cock down on Kronya's dripping cunt.

"Again?" The orange haired woman asked.

"Yes!" Amelie replied with heavy breaths, her eyes were wild, it looked to Kronya like a beast ready to devour her prey. To her it was both scary, the transformation from innocent little girl to full on predator, but also really hot.

Amelie spread the woman's legs and pushed them up towards the orange hair before shoving her cock inside in one quick motion. She smashed her cockhead against the woman's sensitive cervix, causing Kronya to howl with delight. Amelie started fucking the woman as hard as possible right away in a mating press, her body bouncing up and down, her face in between the woman's flopping tits.

"Fuck!" Kronya was yelling. "It feels so fucking good! I'm being dominated and fucked so hard by a little girl! I'm going to be turned into her own personal bitch!"

Then Amelie gave a hard thrust of her hips and her cock smashed right through the cervix and entered inside Kronya's womb.

"Fuck! It's inside my womb! I've never been fucked this hard before! It's amazing! More, harder! Fuck my slutty pussy with your big fat little girl cock! Turn me into your personal cock slave!"

This caused Amelie to go even faster and harder. She was thrusting with every ounce of strength her little body could dish out, her big balls smacked against Kronya's ass and her cock popped in and out of the womb over and over again. Amelie grabbed one of the tits and put it in her mouth, suckling on the nipple as she continued pounding away at the woman's dripping pussy.

Kronya was screaming as her cunt was ravaged by the massive intruder. She felt her body shake as she was taken by another overwhelming orgasm. "I'm cuming! I'm cuming on this kid's cock! It's so fucking amazing my body is going numb!"

Amelie fucked Kronya through her orgasm, never letting up her vicious thrusts even as the woman below her squirmed from the overpowering pleasure.

But the little girl couldn't last forever, she was quickly reaching her own orgasm. "I'm going to cum again, kronya!" She roared. "I'm going to fire all of my white stuff inside you again!"

"Yes! Yes! Fuck yes!" Kronya cried back. "Inside! Make sure to cum inside my womb and get me pregnant! I need to have your child!"

With several more powerful thrusts, Amelie reached her end and she came hard. Kronya, only just recovering from her orgasm, came again as well.

Both girls screeched in the staggering pleasure of their repeated orgasms. Cum fired from the cock and flooded the already filled womb of Kronya. The woman's grey belly began expanding as more and more sticky white seed was forced inside the tiny baby chamber. The glowing symbol appeared on Kronya's belly again.

Kronya was squirming on the bed as her wide open mouth drooled all over her chin and face, her eyes were rolled back and leaking tears as her cunt squirted out its love juices. Her mind went completely blank as she felt her most powerful orgasm yet shoot through her entire body.

After many more thick loads of cum, Amelie was done and she pulled out from the woman's cunt. Tons and tons of semen followed spraying onto the bed like a waterfall. Kronya lay panting on the bed nearly passed out from the pleasure, as the symbol on her belly began disappearing.

"Good, good." Solon laughed as he clapped his hands. "The experiment is a success. It seems she works properly, and the symbol that glowed proves that you now carry her child. Thank you for your work Kronya."

"Your welcome." She managed to breathe through her exhaustion.

Then a big fat cock slapped against her face. Kronya looked with wide eyes at the still erect cock. "Not again! I'm too tired! Solon, do something!"

"Sorry, we designed her to be able to impregnate entire villages of women so she's able to go quite a few times in a row. I hope you'll be able to take care of her while we prepare our plan of attack." The old man smiled as he got up out of his chair and headed for the door.

"Wait a minute! I can't go anymore! I'll go crazy if she fucks me anymore! Stop her!"

"Don't worry we'll come get her when we are ready," Solon replied as he left and closed the door behind him, leaving the two alone in the room.

"Wait! I'll break!" Kronya called after him. "I'm seriously going to break!"

Amelie was inside Kronya within seconds, pounding away at the already used cunt with all her little girl strength as the woman screamed from the overwhelming pleasure.

 **Next time you pick which house the girl gets picked up by: (note all houses will also have fem byleth)**

 **Black Eagles: Edelgard, Petra, Bernadetta, and Dorothea**

 **Golden eagles: Hilda, lysithea, Marriane, and Leonie**

 **Church route: Flayn, Shamir, Catherine, Rhea**

 **Blue lions: Anette, Ingrid, Mercedes (note, I won't do this one yet, I haven't done the route, so I want to do some of it to learn the girls more before I write this one, sorry)**

 **Author's notes: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded anything in a long time I was actually on vacation, so I was away from my computer, and then when I came back I just wasn't in the mood for writing, one of the reasons being I've been absolutely addicted to playing this game, so I really wanted to do something with it but wasn't sure what. I also have noticed that I've been doing a lot of futa loli on older women and was thinking of something with the opposite, something like a futa shamir teaching a new loli squire, but this story was just so much hotter to me. Sorry I haven't done a Futanari on loli in a while but hopefully my legend of Zelda fanfic is fulfilling that need.**


	17. Remire Village (Black Eagles)

**The tragedy at Remire village (Black Eagles route)**

 **In this story the loli is the Futanari and has sex with an adult woman. It is from fire emblem: Three houses**

Amelie opened her eyes. She scanned around the room as she sat up on the soft bed.

"Where am I?" she asked, her memory seemed to be swarmed with fog.

"Oh, you're awake?" A woman's voice called out to her.

She turned to see a young woman with long silver hair sitting on a chair nearby.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Edelgard." The woman replied. "Do you remember anything that happened to you?"

The little girl thought back through the fog. "Um… there was a fire, I think."

"Poor thing." Another voice added. Another woman, one with long black hair that was underneath a black cap, she had ample cleavage showing from her uniform.

"Maybe it is better she is not knowing." Said another. This woman had purple hair and tanned skin, tribal markings were around her right eye.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to remember something like that." Pipped up a fourth woman's voice. She had purple scraggily hair that was tossed every which way on her head. She was timid looking with pale skin, as soon as she caught Amelie's eyes, she darted away and hid behind the silver haired woman's chair. "Wahh! Don't look at me!"

"Who are you people?" Amelie asked as she gazed around at all the beautiful women in the room.

"I'm Dorothea." The one with the cap smiled warmly at the child. "That one there," (She pointed to the one with tanned skin) "Is Petra and the one behind Edelgard is Bernadetta."

"You must be overwhelmed with all this new information, especially if you don't remember what happened." Edelgard spoke up. "You don't remember anything that happened at Remire village?"

Amelie tried to remember, but it was all just small visions of smoke and fire and a woman with orange hair?

"No…"

"Well, I won't dig up all those terrible memories now. So I'll give you a brief summary." Edelgard began to explain. "The Village Remire was under attack and we were sent by the church of Seiros to investigate. That's where we found you, alone in a blazing house, we had to fight our way to you, but I'm glad we were able to save you in the end. We brought you back here to Gareeg Mach monastery. We're currently students enrolled here in the officer's academy."

"We were really worried about you dear." Dorothea said. "You were asleep for the full ride back, we thought you were injured but Manuela, that's our school nurse, said that you were just fine. So we decided to bring you to up to Edelgard's room so you can rest some more. I'm glad you're up."

"I too am of the gladness that you are okay." Petra added. "It wasn't a good feeling to see you look of such pain."

"What's your name, dear?" Dorothea asked.

"Amelie." She replied.

"It is nice to be meeting you, Amelie." Petra said as she sat down on the bed next to the girl. She let her hand roam out and touch the girl's leg over the blanket.

"Yes, you're so cute, Amelie." Dorothea agreed and she sat down on the bed too, her hand took Amelie's own tinier hand and held it as her fingers softly caressed the smooth skin.

The attention she was receiving from these beautiful women was making Amelie feel a bit nervous. She felt something between her legs give a stir.

The women in the room couldn't understand what was happening, but for some reason this little girl they rescued was making their hearts race and bodies heat. They wanted to be closer to her, to touch her, and to feel her touch them back.

The caressing got a bit wilder, Petra's hands ran up the leg and ran over the crotch, while Dorothea let her hand move down the smooth arm of the child, all the while bringing her own body closer until her large breasts were pushed up against Amelie's flat chest.

Edelgard and Bernadetta watched from the chair, their faces growing red and their bodies feeling hot. Edelgard crossed her legs, squeezing them together, as she felt a growing need fill between them.

"What's wrong dear?" Dorothea whispered to the girl sensually. "Your face is all red."

Amelie felt the soft breasts pressing against her, she gazed down the cleavage, saw the way the tits nearly popped out. She gulped as she felt her dick rising.

"What is this?" Petra asked as she saw the bulge beneath the bed's covers. She pulled the blankets away and gasped.

Amelie's cock was nearly fully erect and was stretching out her dress. The girls in the room gawked at it lustfully, their pussies dampening at the sight.

"Is that a-" Edelgard let her voice trail off.

'A cock?" Dorothea answered. "It looks like it."

"But how can a girl be having the boy parts?" Petra asked.

"Let's find out."

Dorothea and Petra moved their hands down to the dress and lifted it up over the girl, letting the girl's flat chest and erect pink nipples be on full display. It left Amelie in her little panties that were threatening to burst from the length of her massive cock.

The older girls quickly got rid of that too and the giant erection swung free from its confines.

"Wow!" Dorothea gasped.

"It really is a cock!" Edelgard added as she gazed at the huge dick.

"She even has balls." Bernadetta said as she looked at the large ballsack that hung down between the little girl's legs.

'Amazing." Petra let her hand reach out and grasp the cock, making Amelie groan in pleasure.

Dorothea added her hand to the cock as well. "It certainly feels like a real cock!"

Edelgard and Bernadetta, unable to hold back their curiosity and lust, made their way over to the bed as well.

Bernadetta fell to her knees before the girl and reached her hand out for the big balls. She lifted them, feeling the weight of each testicle in her hands, then she lifted them even higher. "Hey, she has a vagina underneath here as well."

"So she really is a girl. But she also has this big, fat, beautiful cock as well." Dorothea drooled as she stroked up and down the shaft.

"It is really pleasing to being touching it." Petra added as she also stroked the cock. She let her thin brown hands run over the cock head and gently gather some pre-cum on them. She put the fingers in her mouth and groaned in delight.

"Tastes good does it?" Dorothea asked. Petra nodded. "Then let me try some too." She also got some pre-cum on her fingers and licked it clean. "You're right it's the most delicious thing I've ever tasted. Hey, Edie, you need to try this."

Edelgard gulped as she looked at the cock dripple its pre-cum. She shouldn't, she was the next in line to be empress, she shouldn't be licking at a child's cock. But for some reason looking at the giant dick made her pussy ache with desire. She wanted it, she wanted it so badly.

Edelgard pushed her mouth to the cockhead and kissed it, tasting some of the delicious pre-cum on her lips, it was amazing. She let her tongue snake out and lap at the dick, enjoying more of the pre-cum's delightful flavour. Then she opened her mouth wide and began taking in more of the delicious cock.

Further and further down she went, letting the cock hit her throat, all the while, her tongue danced around the shaft. She moved her head around, sinking it in and out of her warm, wet mouth.

Amelie groaned as she felt Edelgard's blowjob, her hips beginning to move with the other woman's rhythm.

"That's not fair, save some for us." Dorothea pouted. The woman had taken the time to undress fully, leaving her big breasts and shaved cunt on display for Amelie. "I want a turn again."

"Yes, me too." Petra added. She too had gotten naked, her sexy brown body delighting the small girl. Petra wasn't fully shaven like Dorothea, instead having a small bush of pubic hair above her cunt.

Edelgard popped the cock out of her mouth and began undressing too. Her uniform was literally thrown aside as she stripped out of everything quickly, her sexy pale skin and pink nipples seen, followed soon after by a beautiful pussy with the tiniest triangle of silver hair above it.

The only one not naked was Bernadetta, who was much too busy worshipping the little girl's massive balls. She rubbed her face all over, loving the feel of the ballsack, taking deep sniffs of the lingering scent. Her tongue soon came out and she was licking all over the large nuts, tasting them and loving the flavour. Her kisses and licking covered the large balls in a layer of saliva, and then she began to suckle on the balls, trying to fit one in her mouth.

Dorothea lifted her large breasts over Amelie's cock and let them flop down. Amelie groaned as she felt the warm soft mountains of flesh wrap around her thick dick. Dorothea squeezed them tight together and began to move her tits up and down on the cock.

Amelie moaned loudly from the paizuri she was receiving. She put her tiny hands on the large boobs as well and groped them eagerly, loving the feel of the soft mounds.

Edelgard and Petra fell to their knees on opposite sides of Dorothea and Bernadetta, they pushed their lips to the cock that poked out from the mountains of tits and began licking all over it.

Their tongues danced all over the shaft and head, sometimes mixing with one another. Their lips met at the cockhead, kissing one another while also covering the cock in salvia as it was captured in the middle of their steamy kiss.

Amelie was feeling really good, her hips moving with the rhythm of Dorothea's titjob. She could feel Edelgard's and Petra's mouth over her cock, while Bernadetta continued worshipping her giant balls below.

The little girl was groaning loudly, she knew she wouldn't be able to last long against this four way attack.

"I'm going to cum!" She screamed, this only made the women pick up their efforts.

Amelie gave a roar as she went over the edge, her cock shooting out it's cum like a firehose. The white seed fell down upon the girl's heads and faces, Edelgard and Petra desperately tried to drink from the source. Dorothea opened her mouth and caught the white rain, drinking it down. Bernadetta licked it off the balls as the gooey semen slithered down the shaft and onto the nuts.

"Mmm… Delicious!" Dorothea said as she licked more off her fingers.

"It's even better than her pre-cum." Edelgard added as she and Petra fought over who got the last dribbles of cum that leaked from the cock.

"Wow, I didn't know semen could taste this good!" Bernadetta exclaimed as she licked the big balls clean.

"She's still hard!" Edelgard pointed out as she gazed longingly at the still fully erect cock.

"Good!" Dorothea shouted as she rose to her feet. "Because I need that inside me!"

"Me too." Petra added as she slid her fingers around her drenched pussy.

"I-I want to do it too!" Bernadetta piped up.

"As future Empress it's my duty to go first!" Edelgard announced.

"Sorry Empress." Dorothea said as she pushed Amelie down on the bed and straddled the cock. "But I just can't hold back!"

Dorothea sank down on the cock, her cunt stretching wide to fit the massive intruder. She cried out in intense pleasure as she orgasmed on the thick cock. "It's so good! It's filling my entire pussy! I can feel it against my womb! I'm cuming! I'm cuming just from putting it inside me!"

The other women watched with lustful breaths, their fingers dancing within their soaked pussies, wishing that they could be the one cuming on that thick cock.

Amelie never left Dorothea anytime to recover from her orgasm, the little girl immediately began moving her hips, thrusting her cock in and out of the cunt, each time smashing harshly against the cervix, making Dorothea scream in overwhelming pleasure.

Dorothea pressed herself down on the girl, her large tits filling the child's vision. Amelie grabbed the boobs and played and sucked on them as she continued her fucking.

Dorothea began moving her hips as well, dying to have more of the cock inside her, to mess up every inch of her tight pussy with its massive girth. She could feel it ravage her cervix before finally bursting right through and penetrating her womb.

Dorothea howled as she came again, her cunt tightened around the thick cock hoping to milk it of its contents. But Amelie held on and rammed into the womb over and over again with heavy rushes of her hips.

Amelie grabbed the ass of Dorothea, loving the feel of it as well as using it as leverage to increase the strength of her thrusts. Dorothea was screaming in pleasure as she felt the cock dig around her womb, completely ravaging her insides and turning her brain into a mess.

After long minutes of fucking Amelie felt herself getting close to orgasm. "I'm going to cum!"

"Inside!" Dorothea roared. "Cum inside my fucking pussy and get me pregnant! I want it! Cum inside me!"

Amelie and Dorothea both screamed as they went over the edge. Load after heavy load of cum was fired directly inside the woman's womb, flooding it in sticky warm cum. The woman's belly expanded as the cum kept pouring in. Dorothea came as well, her eyes rolling back and watering up as her mouth opened in pleasure and her tongue rolled out. Her cunt tightened around the giant erection desperate for it to fire off every single bit of semen that was stored up.

Eventually the torrent of cum dried up to a small trickle and Dorothea pulled herself off the cock. Semen rained from her gaping pussy in a heavy flow, staining the bed in white. The woman fell down on the bed nearby panting and exhausted.

The other three in the room were panting hard, driven to the edge of madness as their desire grew from the intense scene that played out before them. Then the all pounced.

Amelie was surrounded by the girls as they worshipped her little girl body. Petra and Edelgard kissed her lips, they went back and forth taking turns to give her a passionate make-out session. Bernadetta was kissing the cute flat chest and giving the erect nipples a tongue bath.

"I'm wanting it!" Petra suddenly shouted. She turned around so her ass was sticking out at Amelie. "Hurry! Mount me! Like an animal!"

Amelie pushed her face into Petra's ass and began chowing down on the tasty pussy and the juices it let run. Then she got up and rammed her cock inside.

Petra screamed in orgasm, her body shaking in intense pleasure as she felt the giant erection stretch open her pussy and smash against her cervix.

Amelie mounted the woman, her feet on the brown ass, her body lying on top of the back and she began moving, pushing her cock in and out.

"Amazing!" Petra screamed. "This little girl, making me feel so good!" She began rambling in her native language of Brigid, losing herself in the passionate lust and pleasure of the moment.

Amelie moaned as she felt something at her butt. Bernadetta had pushed her face right in-between the little girl's cute butt cheeks. She took deep sniffs of the ass and then kissed the hole. Bernadetta stuck her tongue inside, licking all around the anal cavity, enjoying the feeling of degradation and the taste of ass.

Edelgard also got closer to the girl, her tongue coming out as she licked and suckled on the girl's pussy. Whenever Amelie thrusted, her fat balls would flop, smacking against Petra's ass and Edelgard's face, but the silver haired girl didn't care, she loved it.

Amelie's cock smashed through Petra's cervix and dug deep inside the womb. The brown skinned woman cried out obscenities as she went over the edge in another intense orgasm.

Amelie reached around the brown body and grabbed Petra's tits, groping them as her hips continued bouncing up and down on the ass, destroying the woman's tight pussy with her massive cock.

Amelie continued her rough fucking for long minutes, ravaging a screaming Petra even while her pussy and ass were being licked and sucked by the two girls behind her. But the girl knew she wouldn't last much longer.

"I'm going to cum! Get ready to take all of my seed!"

"Yes! Yes!" Petra roared back. "Inside! Give me all your seed! I want your baby!"

Amelie and Petra both screamed as they came together. Cum came pouring out of Amelie's cock and flooded the girl's fertile womb. Petra's pussy was trying to choke the cock as it tightened and the woman shook in her most intense orgasm yet. Her eyes went cloudy as her tongue came out of her mouth and drool ran down her lips and chin in a waterfall.

Amelie pumped out several more huge ropes of cum, expanding Petra's belly and making more squirt from her cunt, before the girl was finished and she pulled herself out and off of Petra. Petra fell to the bed exhausted.

Before Edelgard had a chance to go next, Bernadetta was already worshipping the little girl's massive cock. She cleaned off all the cum and pussy juices that had mixed together, then she began deepthroating it. She choked and gagged but still managed to take the entire cock down her throat even as it made a large bulge appear. Bernadetta's face was pressed up against the girl's waist before she pulled back and then forward again.

Amelie grabbed Bernadetta's hair as she thrusted her hips, skull fucking the woman. But this wasn't what she wanted, she wanted the tight cunt.

Amelie pulled Bernadetta off her cock and shoved her to the bed. She ripped off the clothes with strength that shouldn't be possible for a girl that young. Bernadetta's bare beasts were revealed which Amelie latched onto and suckled upon before spitting them out and taking off more clothes.

The panties were the only thing left as Amelie eagerly grabbed them and ripped them off. Bernadetta's pussy was revealed, a bush of purple hair was above it, apparently the socially paranoid girl that stayed in her room almost all day didn't shave down there very much.

Amelie didn't care, she slammed her cock inside, smashing it roughly against the girl's cervix and taking her virginity in one swift move.

Bernadetta screamed as she was penetrated, the feelings of pain and pleasure mixing together to send her over the edge in her first ever orgasm.

Amelie of course never let up her fierce fucking, she plowed Bernadetta's cunt, ramming the sensitive cervix over and over again with her cockhead.

"Fuck! This is amazing! Sex feels so good!" Bernadetta was yelling as she wrapped her arms and legs around the little girl, digging Amelie's face into her moderate sized breasts. "Keep going! Keep fucking me with your big fat little girl cock! Destroy my dirty, slutty pussy with your cock!"

Amelie agreed eagerly, applying even more power to her thrusts, she smashed through the cervix and began fucking Bernadetta's womb.

"It's inside my womb!" Bernadetta roared. "I can feel this little girl inside my womb! It's so good! Keep going! Absolutely ruin my body so no one but you can ever use it!"

Edelgard shoved her face into the little girl's ass and began devouring the tiny back hole. She kissed and licked all over the outer asshole, before shoving her tongue inside and bathing the inner anal walls in her saliva.

Amelie's massive cock caused a huge bulge to appear in Bernadetta's stomach, her massive balls would smack against the purple haired girl's ass as well as Edelgard behind her.

Amelie grabbed a tit and shoved it in her mouth, she suckled on it as she kept up her rough fucking.

"Oh fuck!" Bernedetta was screaming. "It feels way too good! I can't hold on any longer! I'm going to cum again!"

"Me too!" Amelie screamed back. "I'm going to cum inside you!"

"Yes! I want all of your cum! I want to get pregnant with your child!"

Amelie and Bernadetta both screamed as they came together. Shot after shot of thick, gooey semen was deposited inside of Bernadetta's fertile womb. The place was quickly flooded and the stomach began expanding in order to hold all of the sticky seed. Meanwhile Bernadetta was thrown into another staggering orgasm. Her whole body shook as she tightened her grip around the girl, her cunt trying to milk the thick cock of all of its tasty cum. Her eyes rolled back and flooded with tears, her mouth drooled as her tongue rolled out and her mind went blank from the pleasure.

As Bernadetta came down from her high, she released her hold on Amelie and sunk to the bed exhausted. Amelie pulled her cock out from Bernadetta's warm, gaping cunt, a tidal wave of cum followed her onto the bed.

Amelie turned her attention to the last girl. Edelgard gazed at the still hard cock that dripped with cum and pussy juices. She longed for it, she needed it.

"Clean me." Amelie demanded.

Edelgard wasted no time in swallowing the cock and slurping up all the excess liquids that had built up on it. Edelgard deep throated the cock, taking every centimetre of little girl dick she could down her throat.

Amelie pulled herself out. "Spread your legs."

Edelgard obeyed, getting down on her back and spreading her legs wide, her drenched pussy an open invitation.

Amelie lined her cock up and slammed it in in one harsh thrust of her hips. It smashed against the woman's cervix and made Edelgard scream.

"It's inside! A little girl's cock is inside me! I'm supposed to be the next empress, the leader of the empire, but I let a little girl I don't know steal my virginity!" Edelgard roared as she felt her whole body shake in orgasm. "It feels so good! I love having a big cock inside me! Fuck me! Just like the other girls, fuck me hard!"

Amelie got right to it. She started pumping her hips hard, smashing over and over again into the cervix, making Edelgard scream and drool in her new found ecstasy.

Amelie grabbed the breasts, fondling them and then slurping on the sensitive nipples. She switched between the two breasts groping and sucking on both to the delight of Edelgard.

"Fuck it feels so good!" Edelgard shouted as she wrapped her arms and legs around the girl. "I can't believe getting fucked by such a little kid would feel this good! It's amazing! Keep fucking me, turn me into your slut!"

Amelie spat out the tits and pushed her lips over Edelgard's. She kissed the woman intensely as she picked up speed and strength.

Edelgard moaned into the kiss as she felt her cunt brutally ravaged by the thick cock. It slammed through her cervix and into her womb, making her yell out loud in intense pleasure.

"My womb! You're fucking my womb! I can feel your big fat cock popping in and out of my womb! It feels so fucking good! Keep going! Keep fucking my slutty pussy!"

Faster and harder the little girl went, digging her massive cock deep inside the other woman's abused womb, making a mess of the pussy's sensitive insides.

"I'm going to cum Edelgard!" Amelie cried.

"Yes! Cum inside me! Fill me with your little girl cum and get me pregnant! I want it! I don't want to be empress anymore, I just want to be your personal cumdumpster! I want to spend the rest of my life having your babies! Please let out all of your little girl semen inside my slutty, dirty pussy and knock me up with a child!"

Amelie and Edelgard both screamed out loud as they came together. Edelgard shook all over the bed as her eyes widened and filled with tears, her mouth opening and drooling as her tongue hung down her chin. Her pussy tightened and squirted juices as it felt litres upon litres of little girl cum fill it to the brim, making her belly expand as her womb struggled to hold all of the girl's precious seed.

Finally after several more massive loads of cum, Amelie was done and she pulled herself out of Edelgard's cunt.

The little girl panted but her cock wasn't going soft. Suddenly she felt warm mouths all over it. Dorothea and Petra were licking all over the shaft, eager to lick up the tasty cum and pussy juices.

"You're still hard?' The girl with long black hair asked.

"Then mate with me again!" Petra begged.

"Yes, I want more too!" Bernadetta added.

"Please continue to use your slutty cumdumpster even more!" Edelgard shouted as she spread her gaping and cum dripping cunt.

Amelie grinned as she told the girls what to do. They were lined up, their upper bodies on the bed, kneeling on the ground, their asses were sticking out at the little girl. All four reached behind them and spread their ass cheeks wide. "Please fuck us!"

Amelie smashed her cock into Dorothea's cunt, hammering away as she fingered Petra's dripping pussy next to her. Hard and fast she went, making Dorothea orgasm on her giant cock multiple times. She slapped the ass as she rammed the pussy, breaking past the cervix once more to fuck the womb directly.

Amelie blew her load after several intense minutes of fucking, flooding Dorothea's pussy once more. She pulled out and immediately started fucking Petra.

Petra screamed as she felt the cock hammer at her womb, ravaging her sensitive vaginal walls with brutal strength and force.

Dorothea, having already had her turn, quickly got to work licking and sucking on the girl's tiny asshole. She worshipped the hole, her salvia dripping down onto the big balls that flopped with the little girl's quick and heavy thrusts.

After Amelie unloaded her next supply of cum directly inside Petra, she moved onto Bernadetta and started fucking the woman with incredibly harsh thrusts of her hips.

Bernadetta screamed and drooled heavily as she felt the cock destroy her insides, messing up her penetrated womb with ruthless power. Dorothea was still eating her meal of little girl ass while Petra was licking and slurping on the girl's cute little nipples.

Amelie gave a shout as she flooded Bernadetta's cunt once more, filling the womb with litres of fresh semen. The belly expanded as Bernadetta orgasmed hard, her whole body spazing out and her opened, tongue stuck out, mouth drooling an oceans worth of saliva onto the bed.

Amelie pulled out from that woman as well and moved onto the final stuck out and begging pussy. "Here I come Edel-slut! Take all of my big fat little girl cock!"

Edelgard screamed as she was penetrated fully, her cervix willing letting the massive erection inside her womb. Amelie wasted no time going all out, fucking the cunt with all the speed and strength her little girl body could manage.

"Yes! Fuck me!" Edelgard roared. "Turn my pussy and womb into mush! I'm just your stupid little cumslut so fuck me as hard as you can! I want to be abused by your wonderful giant cock!"

The other girls worshipped Amelie's body, licking and sucking on everything they could find; her ass, pussy, balls, nipples, mouth, Bernadetta even started licking the little girl's armpits.

Edelgard came over and over again on the cock, her mind destroyed by the overwhelming pleasure. Her mouth was stretched wide as her tongue stuck out and she drooled like a fountain. Her eyes were rolled back, barely the pupil could be seen as tears ran down her cheeks. She had never in her life felt anything this good before, she was beyond having her mind broken, all she could do was scream gibberish as she continued to orgasm.

"Here it comes! I'm going to cum inside you and get you pregnant!" Amelie screamed as she came. Cum came pouring from her cock, flooding and expanding Edelgard's already filled womb, making tons and tons of the sticky seed spill out behind her and coat the other girls in white.

After several huge loads of cum, Amelie was done and pulled out. A massive tidal wave of cum came gushing like a fire hose from Edelgard's abused pussy, making a mess of the floor.

Edelgard fell to the floor, absolutely exhausted, her gaping cunt still spilling seed onto the ground. She then saw the still erect cock of Amelie and knew that the night was only just beginning.

Edelgard didn't know how much time had passed, years maybe. She felt her big pregnant belly as the giant cock of Amelie slammed inside her once more.

The other girls were there as well, Petra, Dorothea and Bernadetta. They all had large pregnant bellies as well and were also being fucked but by other little girls with big cocks.

She couldn't remember when but she and the others were brought to the lair of those who slither in the dark and were turned into nothing but breeding stocks. Fucked everyday by the growing number of little girl futanari experiments. They gave birth to the growing army only to be fucked immediately after and impregnated again. She could see other women there as well, some she recognized but most were just village girls kidnapped and made into those who slither's breeding stocks as well.

Amelie came and pulled out from Edelgard's gaping cunt, another little girl came and took her place and started fucking the silver haired woman.

"That's a good girl." A strange looking white skinned man said as he rubbed Edelgard's belly. "Soon you will give birth to your twentieth child, we appreciate your efforts in breeding our armies, former princess."

 **Next time you pick which house the girl gets picked up by:**

 **Golden Deer: Hilda, Lysithea, Marriane, Leonie**

 **Church route: Flayn, Shamir, Catherine, Rhea**

 **Blue lions: Anette, Ingrid, Mercedes, FemByleth (yes it's okay to pick this route now)**

 **Also Manuela isn't in this so tell me what house you want her in and if you want Sothis in as well.**

 **Author's notes: Black eagles were the winners, almost unanimously asked for in the comments, it's too bad they're the worst route and have two of the worst girls, Edelgard and Dorothea, but oh well I was going to do it sometime and hopefully you guys who asked for it enjoyed. Also I know I said FemByleth would be in this but I just didn't feel like adding her here. I think I'll make her join the blue lions due to them having a lower female count as well as maybe the church route, sorry if anyone was excited for FemByleth this chapter.**

 **Also people didn't seem to understand what this was, like how much chapters and recruiting other girls, stuff like that was asked in the comments so I'll clear it up there now. All I'm doing is short chapters like this, the girls I listed will be fucked by Amelie and that's it, you get to decide the next house and girls for the next chapter.**

 **Yes, this is a lot of Author's notes but this is important, Next chapter won't be this story, I'm going to be doing a Halloween special and it will be adult Futa on loli since I haven't done that in a while, so expect that sometime before Halloween.**


	18. Monster School

**Monster school:**

 **It's the Halloween special! In this story the Futanari is an adult woman and fucks multiple monster girls. It isn't from one franchise, instead all girls are original characters that were based on famous horror monster movies, they should be obvious but see if you can't guess what they are supposed to be, I'll tell you at the end!**

"Alright girls." The woman at the front of class announced. "It looks like that's all we have time for today. Oh and tomorrow will be Halloween, I know how important Halloween is to monster girls like you, so no classes tomorrow."

The class of cute little monster girls all gave cheers.

"Go have fun. Oh, and Mina could you stay after class today?"

There were "ooohs" from the other girls, followed by giggles. But the little vampire girl in the back just shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever you want, Ms. Human."

"Alright, with that. Class dismissed."

The girls shuffled out of class as the teacher, Juliet, watched them go with a smile.

"Oh, that's quite the face you have on you." Mina laughed as she walked towards the front of the classroom. The campire girl had long black hair and delicious red lips. She wore a tight fitting dress that hugged her body, showing off her small curvy body. Long black gloves ran up her arms, and she wore high heels on her feet. "You look like quite the pervert watching little girls leave with that goofy grin on your face. I wonder what you could possibly want from me, after class all alone together."

Juliet locked the door and then pounced on the little vampire girl, her lips catching the smaller pair and kissing her deeply.

"I just needed you again." Juliet panted as she pulled back from the kiss.

Mina grinned as she let her hand feel the big bulge that had formed beneath the woman's tight work skirt. "Oh, where you this eager to see me? It's already so hard."

Juliet groaned as she felt the tiny hand rub around her crotch, moving the big bulge this way and that. "Oh, Mina…" She groaned then pulled the little girl in for another kiss.

Mina continued the rubbing at the big bulge as her tongue danced with the older woman's. They kissed passionately for several more heated moments, before breaking off, saliva trialing between their mouths.

"I can't hold on anymore Mina." Juliet said as she started unzipping her skirt. She let it fall to the floor, her pantyhose and panties being stretched hard by her large erection. She stepped out from her skirt and removed her high-heels, then her pantyhose and underwear was pulled down and her giant meaty cock bounced free.

Mina was nearly slapped in the face by the enormous dick. She bite her lower lip in excited delight. "Your big fat cock always impresses me, no matter how many times I see it. So fucking big, even monster men would be jealous of this and you're only a human woman. Then again, women don't normally have cocks so I guess you're a bit of a monster yourself."

Mina grabbed the cock in her gloved hand, she lightly traced around it, making Juliet shiver in pleasure. Mina pressed her face closer and took sniffs of the fat erection as her hands went down to the balls and rubbed the large nuts, feeling the weight of each giant testicle in her palms.

"Hmm… what a nice smell this filthy thing is producing. And these big balls are filled with so much cum."

"Please Mina stop teasing me." Juliet begged.

"Okay. Here, my glove covered hand job." Mina began stroking at the cock, moving her gloved hand up and down the thick shaft. The cloth felt pleasurable to Juliet as she felt it rub against her sensitive shaft and cockhead. She groaned as she felt Mina's lips kiss at her dick. The little vampire girl was kissing the cock all over, then she let her tongue snake out and began licking the cock.

Juliet leaned against her desk and moaned as she felt the vampire below her pleasure her cock. Then she gave a lustful gasp as she felt Mina take the dick inside her mouth. The vampire took in more and more of the massive erection until it reached the girl's tiny throat. Then Mina began pulling the cock back out only to slam it back in.

Mina sucked on the cock as she bobbed her head, taking it to her throat and letting it slide back out. Juliet was groaning loudly as she let her hands run over mina's head and hair. She began moving her own hips, letting her cock slide ever faster and further.

"Mina! I don't think I'm going to hold on much longer!" Juliet cried. "I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum down your cute little monster girl throat!"

Juliet roared as she came, her cock fired out load after load of sticky semen directly into the smaller girl's mouth. Mina quickly began drinking up every single drop of seed that was deposited into her, her throat taking large gulp after gulp as the cum was being released so quickly and so thick.

After several more shots of cum, Juliet was done and Mina pulled her mouth off of the cock with a pop. Opening her mouth she showed Juliet the puddle of Futanari cum that swam in her mouth before swallowing it all and revealing her empty mouth. "Thank you for all of your tasty cum."

Juliet's cock leapt at the sight, it was so fucking hot seeing such a cute little thing drink all of her seed like that.

"My, still big are you." Mina laughed as she rubbed her hands all over the cock once again. "Good, because I want to feel good too."

Mina began undressing, her long, tight, black dress fell to the girl's knees. Underneath was a pale slender body, a small black bra and thong covering the girl's naughty bits.

"Like it?" Mina spun around so Juliet could see the cute little butt cheeks sticking out from the thong.

"Yes! You're so fucking sexy!" Juliet nearly screamed.

"Then worship me." The little girl demanded.

Juliet fell to her knees and began kissing the girl's body. She ran her lips and tongue over the cheeks, neck, belly and legs of the child, delighting in the softness of the flesh.

Then Mina slipped out of her bra and Juliet latched onto the tiny breasts. The small mounds of soft flesh were topped with pink erect nipples, which Juliet eagerly began suckling on much to the cooing delight of Mina.

Juliet kept sucking on the nipples, switching between the two pinks nubs, while her hands wander around the tiny soft body, they found their way to the butt and took handfuls of the doughy cheeks.

Mina pushed on Juliet's head so the woman would go further down, down to her thong covered pussy. Juliet sniffed the sweet scent of little girl pussy, then she began licking at the cloth. Mina moaned lightly, before pushing Juliet's head away and pulling down her last piece of clothing.

Juliet pushed her face into the tiny pussy and began eating it out, putting her tongue deep inside to lick at the tight, sensitive vaginal walls. Her hands continued playing with the butt of Mina as her mouth and tongue danced all around the beautiful and dripping pussy.

Mina's cute moans filled the room as her cunt was devoured by the hungry adult woman. But she grabbed Juliet's head and pushed her away. "I want your cock." She breathed. "Get on the desk."

Juliet obeyed eagerly, stripping off her shirt and bra while she was at. Mina got up too and gently pushed Juliet so the woman was lying down on her back, her cock pointing straight up in the air.

Mina hovered above the dick, her drenched pussy dripping its juices down onto the mushroom head. The labia lips ran over the cock tip, teasing it making Juliet nearly scream out loud from her building desire. Though Mina was also at her limit and she began sinking down on the cock.

Both girls were groaning loudly as the thick erection penetrated the incredibly tight pussy and began digging down deep inside the sensitive vaginal cavity.

"Do you like that?" Mina asked as she let more and more of the thick cock slide deeper inside her. "Do you like having your fat cock deep inside my little pussy?"

Mina began rotating her hips, spinning them in short circles. Juliet's cock was wrapped and strangled within the tight, wet, warm, pussy folds, the spinning only adding to the pressure.

The adult woman was screaming from pleasure. "Mina! Mina! It feels so fucking good! Your pussy is devouring my cock!"

Mina laughed. "I just love watching your cute face squirm in pleasure like that! You must really love having your naughty cock be eaten by my little pussy!"

"Yes! I do! I fucking love it! It feels so fucking good!"

Mina started bouncing up and down on the cock, slamming herself hard on the thick meat pole, feeling the cock smash against her cervix with each swing.

Juliet grabbed Mina's ass and groped the soft flesh as she began thrusting her own hips back at the little vampire girl. Mina groaned as she felt their bodies smack together, ramming the cock even harder against her cervix.

"Keep going, just like that!" Mina moaned. "Fuck me even harder!" Mina leaned down and grabbed Juliet's tits, she played with the breasts as she picked up speed and power.

Juliet gave an extra powerful thrust of her hips and the cock smashed through the cervix. Mina screamed as she felt the massive cock penetrate her womb and destroy her insides. Juliet never let up though and fucked the girl's womb as hard as she could.

For long minutes their intense fuck session lasted until they both felt their orgasm reaching climax.

"I'm going to cum!" Juliet screamed. "I'm going to flood your little girl womb with all of my cum!"

"Go ahead, I give you permission to be my personal breeding slave! You're allowed to shoot your inferior human seed inside my vampire womb and get me pregnant!"

Juliet and Mina both screamed as they went over the edge together. Mina's body tensed up then shook wildly as her eyes widened and teared up. Her mouth fell open as she roared, her tongue sticking out and large amounts of saliva ran down her chin. Her pussy wrapped around the thick cock and delighted in the swell of hot seed that flooded it. Her womb drank in the semen thirstily, expanding from the massive volume and puffing out the belly.

Then they were both done. Mina hugged Juliet's body and the two just enjoyed the after bliss of such heavy sex. But eventually Mina pulled herself away, letting the cock pop out of her pussy and letting the torrent of cum rain down.

"That was great." The vampire sighed.

"Yeah, I fucking love you and your tight pussy." Juliet agreed as she began putting her clothes back on.

"Love me? Or is it just that you love little monster girls?" Mina laughed as the two began putting on her clothes.

Juliet laughed. Mina swerved on the woman and pulled her in close. Mina showed her fangs, then whispered in Juliet's ear. "If you ever cheat on me with other girls, I'll kill you."

Juliet backed away nervously. "Of course I won't do something like that."

Mina's face returned to her seductive normal one. "Sure…"

They shared another kiss before leaving the room. Juliet waved bye to Mina, watching the sexy vampire girl walking away with a heavy swing in her hips.

"Ms. Human, you were in there for a long time." A cute little voice suddenly said behind her.

Juliet turned to see the cute little werewolf girl, Sheva, behind her. Sheva was younger than Mina, the school was so small that all girls regardless of age were taught together in the one room, she had silver long hair and cute little silver wolf ears and tails sticking out from her body.

"Sorry, Sheva. Mina was… well she kept me really occupied." Juliet replied.

"Oh, that naughty vampire!" Sheva growled. "But you're free now?"

"Yep, what do-"

Before Juliet could let out anymore words Sheva grabbed her and using her supernatural strength dragged the woman into the classroom. The werewolf locked the door behind her.

"I can't hold it any longer. When you were teaching, I was feeling so horny. I could smell you, that for most of the class you had an erection and it made my pussy all wet." Sheva lifted her skirt and showed her absolutely drenched panties. "Please Ms. Human, I want you again."

Juliet grinned lustfully as she rubbed her hands on the wet panties. "You slutty dog, you were getting turned on by my scent?"

"We werewolves have much stronger sniffers, I could smell all your pheromones and it drove me crazy! Actually this classroom smells a lot more of sex than before."

"That's just your imagination, or else your too worked up." Juliet lied.

"Then please, make love to me again! Or I really will go crazy!" Sheva dropped to her knees and removed Juliet's skirt nearly tearing it. The smell got even stronger, Sheva pressed her nose up to the big bulge in the pantyhose and sniffed deeply. "It smells so good, my mind is going crazy!"

In her haste, Sheva ripped a hole in the Pantyhose and Panties, letting the big cock bounce free. She sniffed and smelt all over it. "So good! I love the smell of your cock! I can smell your cum and sweat as well! But wait, there's another smell here too, almost like… another girl's pussy?"

Sheva's teeth bared and she growled low. "Were you cheating on me with another girl?"

"Of course not, Sheva." Juliet responded quickly. "That's just the smell of… the new soap I started using."

"soap." She sniffed. "Hmm… soap that smells like vagina? Why?"

"I didn't know that at the time, so as soon as I started smelling it on me I threw it out and got new soap to use, that's why the rest of my body doesn't smell like that."

"Oh, I get it! Ms. Human you buy lots of weird things!" Sheva giggled.

 _That could've been bad, it's a good thing Sheva's an idiot._

"Yeah, so how about doing more than just smelling me?" Juliet waved her cock in Sheva's face.

The werewolf girl began licking on the cock, her tongue wrapping around it and her lips giving it lots and lots of eager kisses. Sheva's method was much quicker and energetic that the slow sensual teasing of Mina, but Juliet liked it all the same.

The werewolf began sucking on the cock, bobbing her head up and down quickly, taking nearly the entire thing to the base. Spittle flung from her lips, and she gagged several times but she kept up her fast pace.

"Hmm… Sheva, you can really suck cock! It feels so fucking good."

Sheva loved the praise and increased her efforts, making Juliet groan in pleasure. But the werewolf suddenly spat out the cock and moved down to the balls. She took great big sniffs of those, her mind nearly going blank at the smell that filled her nostrils. She was turned on by the scent so much that she started fingering herself. She began licking and sucking all over the balls, covering the hanging fruits in a layer of her saliva.

After she was satisfied with balls she used one hand to lift the great big nuts and dug her nose into the dripping pussy underneath. She smelled the sweet scent of cunt juices before she began eating it out, kissing and shoving her tongue deep inside the feminine hole. Sheva nibbled on the labia lips as her tongue lapped at the heavy flow of pussy juice from inside the love tunnel.

Sheva pulled away and spun Juliet around with her superhuman strength. She pressed her face into the butt, her nose right against the anus and took heavy sniffs of the asshole. "This smell is amazing! It's so strong! I feel like my mind is going blank!" Sheva fingered herself even harder as she breathed in the stench of Juliet's ass. But smell wasn't good enough, she stuck out her tongue and lapped at the hole, then shoved her tongue inside. She ate out the ass, tasting the tight anal walls.

"I need it!" Sheva suddenly shouted as she stood up, her fingers inside her cunt, heavy amounts of pussy juice flowed down her legs and onto the ground in a puddle. She began ripping off her clothes, revealing her smooth little body to Juliet. Flat chest complete with erect pink nipples and a tight cunt that was currently stretched wide by the girl's fingers.

Sheva dropped to her knees and stuck her ass out at Juliet, she spread her cheeks wide, revealing her holes to the woman. "Mate with me! I want it so bad!"

"I want it too!" Juliet said as she lined her cock up with Sheva. "Get ready Sheva, I'm going to spread this cunt apart with my big fat cock!"

Sheva and Juliet roared in intense pleasure as the thick cock penetrated the little pussy and stretched it wide. Juliet grabbed Sheva's waist and used it to start fucking the girl hard.

"Yes! Yes! Mate with me! It feels so good!" Sheva was screaming.

"Don't worry you little bitch, I'll fuck you so fucking hard you won't be able to stand for days!"

Juliet fucked Sheva doggy style hard, she used all her strength to absolutely destroy the werewolf girl's pussy, ramming in and out over and over again. Her cockhead would hammer harshly against the cervix with each brutal thrust of her hips and make Sheva howl with ecstasy.

Sheva's mouth was wide open and her tongue flopping as she drooled all over the ground. She was barely able to speak, she could only moan and shriek from the overwhelming pleasure.

Juliet slapped her palms against Sheva's bouncing butt, loving the way the cheeks jiggled with each smack. She kept up her vicious pace as she slapped away, smashing deep within the girl, turning her insides into mush.

"I can't hold on any longer! I'm going to cum Sheva! I'm going to flood my bitch's womb with cum and make her carry all my puppies!"

"Yes!" Sheva managed to scream through her own cries of pleasure. "I want it! Please impregnate your bitch!"

"Then here it cums!" Juliet and Sheva both howled in a frenzy of pleasure as they came together.

Juliet's cock fired off load after load of thick, creamy semen directly inside the little werewolf girl. Sheva's whole body was shaking as she felt the hot mess of sticky seed flood her womb and make her belly expand. The girl was cuming hard, her eyes rolling back and filling with tears as she howled, her cunt tightened around the cock and milking it of every single bit of semen it could.

Eventually the two settled down and Juliet pulled out. Cum came rushing out of the pussy and onto the ground in a giant puddle.

"Thanks, Ms. Human that was amazing!" Sheva panted. "I feel much better now."

"Yeah, me too."

The little werewolf girl flung her arms around Juliet and gave the human tons of little doggy kisses. "I love you Ms. Human."

Juliet exited the room once more after she and the werewolf put their clothes back on, and waved goodbye to Sheva who was already running off.

Juliet walked down the halls towards the dorm rooms that she and the girls stayed at. She was bare underneath her skirt as Sheva had ripped her panties and pantyhose and she could feel her butt and cock rubbing against the tight fabric with each step.

She came up to one of her student's rooms and knocked on the door. There were sounds of electricity coming through from the other side. "Hey Mary, you okay?"

There was no response. Juliet knocked and called out again. "Mary? Alright I'm coming in!"

Juliet opened the unlocked door and headed inside. The lab like room was filled with desks and scattered with test tubes and papers. But at the far end of the room was a restraining bed and strapped in, held tight by the leather wraps was a young girl.

The girl, Mary, was naked, revealing that she was covered head to toe in many stiches, this is what kept her together as she was created from many different body parts in a freak experiment. She had long black hair that was stuck up as if constantly being shocked.

"Are you okay, Mary?" Juliet asked as she walked up to the girl.

"Sorry, could you flip the lever for me?" Mary asked weakly, turning her mix matched coloured eyes at the woman. "I need a little boost of energy."

Juliet grabbed the lever and pulled it. The bed exploded in bright lights as Electricity buzzed all throughout the girl's body. Then it settled and Mary pulled herself off of the bed, the leather straps snapping under her strength.

"Ah… much better." Mary stretched. "I really needed that."

"Glad I could help. But there might be something that I'm really needing right now." Juliet said as she got closer to Mary.

The girl grinned. "Fine. I think I'm feeling up to a good fuck right now."

Juliet grinned as she pulled Mary in for a kiss, making out with the little lips and tongue.

Juliet then brought herself down to the little pussy and began kissing all over before suckling on the lips, drinking in the juices that flowed. Her tongue entered inside and ran along the walls, she captured the clit in her mouth and nibbled on it before returning her tongue to the tight vaginal tunnel.

"Oh, yes!" Mary groaned as she grabbed Juliet's head and pressed the face in tighter to her cunt. "You're so good at eating pussy."

Juliet continued eating out the cunt, all the while Mary moved her hips, rubbing her crotch all over the woman's face.

Juliet pulled back and lifted Mary's legs so she could get access to the back hole as well. Kissing the tight anus, Juliet began shoving her tongue in and began licking the sensitive cavity walls.

"Oh! My butt too! You're eating my ass and it feels really good!"

Juliet let her fingers go to the girl's pussy, fingering it as she made out with Mary's sexy asshole.

"Oh! Keep going! I'm close! I'm going to cum soon!" Mary was shouting as she rotated her hips, rubbing herself all over Juliet.

The adult picked up her pace, really going at the pussy with her fingers as she dug her tongue deep inside the anus.

Then with a scream Mary came. Her ass tightened around the tongue threatening to crush it as she pussy squirted tons of love juice like a fountain.

Juliet gave the ass once final kiss before backing off enjoying the sight of Mary panting in a mess of her own pussy juices. She pulled up her skirt and lined her cock up with the asshole.

"Here I go Mary, I'm going to fuck your ass!"

"Yes! Do it!" Mary replied before both screamed at the penetration.

The thick cock stretched apart the tight anus, the giant girth of it rubbing against the sensitive anal walls and making Mary scream in pleasure.

Juliet kept feeding more and more of the hungry asshole her cock until every single centimetre was swallowed up. Her waist was pressed firmly against the round booty.

Then with a grin Juliet began pulling back out.

Mary was groaning in pleasure as she felt the incredibly thick cock slide out of her ass. Then she squealed as she felt it slammed back in roughly.

"My ass feels so good!" Mary shouted as she felt Juliet pick up speed. "You cock is stretching my ass so wide, It feels fucking amazing! Keep going! Pound my ass!"

"With pleasure! I'm going to ruin your asshole with my fat cock!" Juliet shouted back as she slammed over and over again inside the anus, each time picking up more speed and power.

Juliet leaned over until she was nearly right on top of the girl. She continued ramming into the ass as she stretched herself over Mary, overpowering her in a sexy mating press.

"Yes! Just like that! Fuck me hard! Keep fucking my asshole! It's amazing! It's so good, my mind is going blank!"

Juliet was really going to town on the abused asshole, destroying it with each powerful ramming of her hips, reaching the furthest depths of the anus with her massive cock, making Mary scream in ecstasy.

The sounds of girls' heavy moaning and the smack of flesh on flesh filled the room as the intense anal session continued.

"More! Fuck me more! I'm so close to cuming again!" Mary was screaming.

"Me too! I'm going to cum!" Juliet shouted. "I'm going to flood your ass with my cum!"

Both roared in pleasure as they came together. Mary's bowels were flooded with heavy amounts of cum, the sticky white seed even leaked out from her hole as Juliet continued to pump her full of semen. Mary was screaming as her ass was filled with the hot fluid, her eyes rolling back and her tongue sticking out as her whole body shook and her ass tightened. Once more her cunt squirted out juices, covering Juliet's waist and tummy in its sticky liquid.

Juliet eventually calmed down and pulled out, her cum leaking from the gaping asshole and onto the bed. Mary was panting hard, her mouth drooling as she recovered from her intense orgasm.

"Fuck that was awesome!" Juliet panted. "Your ass is fucking great."

"Yeah it was great for me too." Mary replied. "I think I might need another charge…"

Juliet kissed the girl and then began to leave, pulling back down her skirt.

Mary was strapping herself back down as she saw Juliet exit the room.

Juliet closed the door and only took a few more steps before she was in front of another one of her student's rooms.

"Olivia are you in there?"

There was a grunt and she knew that that meant yes and so she entered inside the room and locked the door.

A little zombie girl was in the center of the room, her pale skin matched with long black hair and one eye being nearly white with only the bottom of the pupil seen at the top. The other eyes was completely missing, leaving only a black hole where it should have been. Some other pieces of her were missing as well, some fingers on her right hand and enough skin to reveal her rib bones on her left side, the side of her cheek was also gone, showing off teeth even when her mouth was closed. A few more areas around her arms and legs also exposed bones.

Olivia the zombie looked up at Juliet with a hard to read expression. But the human woman understood it fully.

"Oh are you horny?" Juliet asked. She let her hand rub along the hair, then down the body until she reached the pussy. It was dripping wet through the clothes. "You really want my human cock don't you? You slutty zombie."

Olivia gripped Juliet's arms as she felt the woman play with her pussy. She groaned with pleasure.

"Take off your clothes and show me."

Olivia tried taking off her clothes, but she was having a hard time. It was obvious she was an old-school slow zombie not the new fast as lighting kind. "Alright let me help you."

Juliet lifted the shirt over the girl's head revealing cute little pink nipples and a flat chest. Then she removed the torn jeans and finally panties to get a good look at the tiny dripping zombie pussy.

"You are so sexy." Juliet said as she kissed the lips of Olivia. She pressed her tongue in and rolled it around inside the mouth, feeling it poke out in the air from the cheek that was missing. Her hands went back to the cunt and she played and fingered the tiny tight pussy.

Juliet pulled back from the kiss, her dick fully erect and poking against her skirt, so she decided to unzip it and let it fall to the ground, her big cock bouncing free. Then her shirt and bra were thrown aside and her breasts revealed.

Juliet pushed into another kiss, making out with the zombie girl with passion. Then she let her tongue move up the girl's face, tasting her little lips and cute nose before moving to the empty eye socket.

The black hole on the girl's face was for some reason very tempting, and Juliet kissed at the edges of it before letting her tongue go inside. She licked all around and deep inside the eyes socket, hearing Olivia's groans below told her that this was also a turn on for the zombie.

Juliet was covering the hole in with her saliva, spitting in it then sucking it back up before returning to her tongue cleaning of the socket. After a while of this she pulled back, a long trail of saliva connected her lips to the empty eye socket, while more drool leaked out from the hole.

"Wow, that was really hot, but I want more of it." Juliet shoved her cock close to the hole, her cockhead rubbing around the eyes socket. Olivia's still intact eyes somewhat looked over at it and she gave a groan of excitement. "I'm going to do it, I'm going to fuck your sexy missing eye socket."

Juliet pushed her cock in and was surprised by the tightness of it. It didn't feel anything like a pussy or ass but there was something else about it that made her super fucking horny. She pushed her cock inside the girl's head as far as she could then pulled back. Olivia was drooling and groaning in unexpected pleasure as she felt her own skull was being penetrated.

Juliet began fucking the zombie's eye socket in earnest, her hips moving back and forth. Her big balls smacking against the girl's face with each heavy thrust.

Olivia groaned in pleasure as her pussy drooled juices down her legs and onto the floor. Her tongue was hanging out of her wide mouth as she continued her load moaning.

"Oh fuck this feels so good! Your eye socket feels amazing around my cock, I could fuck your skull for hours!" Juliet picked up speed and power as she rammed over and over again into the girl's hole, her hands wrapped tight against the head, gripping the black hair in bundles. "Oh, Olivia, I don't think I can last much longer! I'm going to cum! I'm going to release all of my cum right inside your missing eye hole! I'm going to flood your brain with my seed!"

Olivia was groaning loudly as she panted hard and her tongue shook everywhere, drool flying from her mouth.

"Here it cums! I'm cuming!" Juliet screamed as she felt her cock fire out its seed. Load after load was fired inside the missing eye socket flooding it with heavy amounts of cum. It leaked from the hole and ran down Olivia's face.

The Zombie girl came as well, her whole body shook as she roared in pleasure. She felt her pussy tightened in climax as it squirted out sweet juices onto the ground.

Juliet pulled herself out from Olivia's eye socket. Cum came pouring out from the hole and ran down the Zombie's face as if the girl was crying out white tears.

"Wow! That felt really fucking good. I never knew an eye socket could feel that good. And by the look on your face, it felt good for you too, we're going to need to do this more often." Juliet panted.

The Zombie girl grunted as she lost balance and feel to the ground, panting hard.

"Hmmm… but I'm not soft yet, how about I destroy that sweet pussy of yours next!"

Juliet grabbed Olivia and rolled her up so her head was still on the ground but her ass was in the air.

"Alright, Olivia, I'm going to fuck you pile driver style, get ready!" Juliet lined her cock up and slammed down.

The cock stretched the undead cunt wide as it fit more and more of its girth inside the tight hole. Juliet grabbed the legs and used them as leverage as she started fucking the zombie girl, up and down she rose and fell, plunging her cock in and out of the pussy over and over again.

Olivia was giving her little grunts again, her way of claiming that she really liked what was happening to her. Her pussy was feeling amazing as it was stretched and rubbed up against by the monster of a cock that Juliet had.

"Fuck, your little zombie pussy feels amazing! I can feel your womb every single time I thrust!" Juliet was screaming as she began going even harder and faster with her pace. "How's it for you!? Does it feel super good to be bent over and fucked hard like this!?

Olivia groaned in response, she too was feeling really good.

Juliet kept up her brutal pace, destroying the zombie pussy with harsh thrusts of her hips, her cock smashing inside the womb over and over again, her big balls smacking against the little girl's ass. But she knew she couldn't last forever.

"I'm going to cum again! I'm going to flood your little zombie girl pussy with all my cum! I'm going to make sure your little undead womb will have a human child!"

Olivia cried out in response. She wanted it so badly as well.

"Here it cums, get pregnant!" Juliet screamed.

The two came together in a powerful orgasm. The cock was buried within the womb and there it unloaded its multitude of heavy creamy human seed. The zombie girl came as well, her pussy tightened around the cock in a meaty vice-grip, sucking up the cum greedily.

Olivia's belly expanded as her body struggled to contain the heavy flow of semen that was being released inside her womb. Eventually the two were done and Juliet pulled her dripping cock out of the zombie girl's cunt.

"Oh fuck!" Juliet panted as she released Olivia and let the girl fall back to the floor. "That was amazing! Thanks for the fuck."

Olivia got to her knees and took the cock inside her mouth, cleaning it up. Juliet petted the girl's head. "Thanks."

Juliet threw her clothes back on, well her skirt and shirt, she forgot about her bra, leaving it somewhere in Olivia's room. Then she kissed Olivia goodbye and walked outside.

Juliet was only walking for a few minutes before she was interrupted by a door opening in front of her. Something grabbed her hand and rushed her into the room. The door was closed and locked behind her.

Juliet looked at who had grabbed her. A little girl wearing a tank top and ripped jeans, with a mask over her face. She had a machete in her hand.

"Oh it's just you, Masky." Juliet sighed in relief. "You're really good at sneaking up on people aren't you?"

The girl never replied, instead she swiped her blade down and cut the woman's shirt, freeing the breasts underneath. Then using the machete she made quick cuts along the skirt and it fell to the ground in tatters, letting the monster cock bounce in the air.

"Geez Masky you could have just asked me to take off my clothes." Juliet said.

But the masked girl didn't reply, she instead grabbed Juliet and threw her to the ground. The woman was helpless to do anything as the little girl had superhuman strength and could easily dominate the adult woman.

Masky removed her clothes, tearing off her shirt to reveal her breasts, bigger than the other girls but still in development. Then she unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down revealing she wore nothing underneath, her tight pussy already flowing with juice.

Juliet had seen Masky naked before but she still gets surprised by the muscular physic of the small girl, including her well-defined abs.

Masky grabbed Juliet's legs and spread them, she grabbed the dick and stroked it hard, hoping to get an erection. She was successful, though Juliet hoped the girl would be gentler with her hand jobs.

Masky pushed Juliet's legs up towards the adult woman's head and hovered herself over the rock-hard cock. Then she slammed down, taking the cock fully inside her tiny pussy.

Juliet screamed as her cock was devoured by the unbelievably tight pussy, she could feel the hot vaginal walls squeezing around her dick, trying to strangle the cock in its fleshy hold. "Oh fuck!" Juliet screamed. "You pussy is so tight! It feels like my dick if going to crushed! I love it, it feels so good!"

Masky wasted no time in fucking Juliet's cock as hard as her powerful little body could. She smashed her hips up and down, keeping a firm grip on Juliet's legs to keep them spread and upwards, really fucking the woman in an amazon position.

Juliet was screaming as Masky was taking her, the strength of the small girl left her with no option than to let Masky fuck her as if she was the one with the dick. Up and down, the muscular tiny booty rose and fell, Juliet's big balls swinging up to smack the cheeks.

"Oh fuck! It's so fucking good! Masky keep fucking me!" Juliet was screaming as she was fast approaching orgasm.

Then with a shout, Juliet came. Her cock fired off rounds of hot, sticky cum, flooding Masky's womb and spraying outside. Masky also came, her pussy tightening around the cock, eager to milk it of all its seed.

After several heavy shots of cum Juliet was finished her orgasm, but Masky wasn't finished fucking the woman. She immediately went back to riding the cock, bouncing up and down, making the thick erection slam in and out of her womb.

"Fuck!" Juliet screamed. "I just came but you're still fucking me! I'm going to go crazy!"

Masky kept up the heavy thrusts of her hips, fucking the cock with her hot, tight cunt. She was breathing deeply but never spoke as was the norm for the silent girl.

Juliet was still screaming as her eyes were wide and her mouth stretched open from the pleasure. She was used to being on top with the other girls, even the sensual tease Mina was still a bottom when it came to fucking. However Masky was one she knew she was always going to be the bottom of. It was like she was nothing more than a living dildo for the little girl to use and wring out the semen of. And secretly she liked that role.

"I'm going to cum again! Masky, you're going to wring all my cum out with your pussy again!"

Masky gave one more heavy thrust, burying the cock all the way inside, smashing through her cervix and directly inside her womb. Juliet wasn't able to hold on, she came.

Buckets of cum was released within the girl's tiny womb, filling it with even more of the sticky substance. Masky was cuming too, her cunt was like a vice-grip around the dick, viciously squeezing all the semen out and into the womb.

That also wasn't enough for Masky and she went back to amazon fucking the woman once more, desperate for even more pleasure and cum.

Two more cumshots later and the little masked girl was done. She let go of the spaghetti legs and pulled herself off the cock. Cum came pouring out of her cunt and onto Juliet's body.

"Are you finally satisfied?" Juliet asked.

Masky didn't reply like usual.

"I'll just take that as a yes."

Once again no reply.

"Alright, thanks for the sex… I'm just going to go now." Juliet picked herself off the ground and went to the door. Her clothes were in pieces so there was nothing for her to wear. She went outside naked and heard the door slam shut behind her.

"That Masky is something else that's for sure." She sighed. "Now, I should get to my room before the other girls see me and get suspicious."

Juliet headed down the hallway of dorm rooms towards her own, making sure to hide when she heard something. However she wasn't able to quite make it.

"Ms. Human?!" A voice suddenly called out to her.

She turned around a bit scared. "Yes?"

She came face to face with a little girl with a fedora on her head and a short red and green striped sweater dress. On one hand was a glove with long sharp claws. The girl was badly burned, her skin a deep red, however she still had long black hair running down her back.

"What are you doing running around naked, Ms. Human?" The girl giggled as she looked at Juliet's large cock.

"Um... Well, you see, Fiona… I kind of lost them…"

"You lost them?" The girl replied in a smile. "How did you lose your clothes exactly?"

"Um… I took them off and then I forgot where I put them-"

"That's a really dumb story, Ms. Human." Fiona said with a smile as she walked closer, despite the smile there was a sinister air to her.

"You wouldn't have had lost them while you were with another girl would you?" Fiona let her claw glove hand take hold of the shivering cock. Her claws never touched the appendage put came way too close for Juliet's tastes. "You're not cheating on me right?"

"Of course not Fiona." Juliet replied with an edge in her voice. "I just had them off while at the pool out back and they were gone when I came out."

"Hmm…" Fiona let her hand dace ever so close to the dick. "What an interesting story. I'm not sure how believable it is though. You were in the pool out back where we keep our pet sharks? And you were okay with doing that?"

Juliet got a little bit of confidence in her voice. "Mrs. Crowsley relocated the sharks out for pool cleaning remember. It was cleaned and I decided to enjoy the nice water before the sharks were moved back in."

Fiona looked up at her. "Yes. I do remember hearing about that. I guess if I was a frail human I too would want to have a dip when it's safe."

"There, I wasn't cheating on you."

Fiona took her hand away which caused Juliet to breath in relief. "Okay, now that that's settled." Fiona put her other hand on the cock. She brought her mouth towards it and started taking it inside her mouth. She sucked don the dick, pushing it in and out of her tiny mouth and throat.

"That feels amazing, Fiona. But let's do this in your room. I don't want anyone to see us."

Fiona spat out the cock and smiled up at Juliet. "Okay, come on." The girl grabbed her teacher's hand and eagerly rushed her into her room.

Fiona quickly closed and locked the door behind them, then she was on her knees sucking on the cock once more.

Juliet enjoyed the girl's sucking, the way Fiona could fit every single centimetre of cock down her throat, her cute little nose up against the adult woman's waist.

The claw glove had been thrown aside, and the hat went too, letting Juliet run her hands through the black hair.

Fiona never gagged on the cock as she rammed it all down her throat, her hands went to the balls and she groped them gently, moving them around and enjoying the weight of each testicle.

Juliet was moving her own hips, using the black hair as extra leverage to shove her cock inside the girl's mouth at a steady pace. She groaned lightly, delighting in the pleasure of Fiona's deep throat.

However suddenly Juliet pulled herself out. "Fuck your mouth is good but I really want to fuck your pussy."

Fiona grinned in response. "Alright." She began removing her clothes, her sweater dress pulled over her head revealing that she didn't wear a bra underneath. Her slightly budding breasts with erect nipples on full display. Her cute little panties were next to be pulled down, showing off her tiny pussy.

"Damn you are so sexy!" Juliet said as she brought Fiona in for a kiss. Her hands went down the girl's body, feeling the rough burned skin on her palms.

"You must be a real pervert for getting turned on by the body of a little girl with third degree burns." Fiona laughed. "Not many people say I'm sexy but they have called me hot before." She laughed at her own joke.

Juliet kissed Fiona again before picking up the girl via her legs. It was almost as if Fiona was sitting down however Juliet had her hands firmly around the legs of the child.

Fiona's head was pressed into Juliet's breasts as she felt the cock poking at her pussy from below. "Go ahead fuck me!" She screamed.

Juliet slammed the girl down, making her cock penetrate the tight, warm cunt and dig deep inside. More and more Juliet feed her cock, until the head hit the smaller girl's cervix.

"Oh fuck! It's so big! It's stretching me apart!" Fiona groaned into the tits. She grabbed onto the breasts and popped a nipple into her mouth. She suckled on the pink nub as she felt Juliet start to move.

Up Juliet brought the girl before slamming her back down. The cock ramming the cervix once more, desperate to break through. "It's so good! Not only is your pussy so tight but it's so fucking hot! It's like my dick is going to burn up! It's so good!"

Juliet began fucking the girl hard, using all her strength to lift the little girl up and down. Fiona was groaning and screaming, her cunt dripping as she drooled all over the tits. Her legs were kicking in the air as Juliet moved her entire body as if she were a doll.

"Ah! Fuck, it's so good!" Fiona roared. "My pussy is being torn apart! It feels fucking amazing!"

Juliet's hungry cock burst through the cervix and was inside the womb, smashing around inside and stretching out the tight baby chamber. This caused Fiona to throw her head back in ecstasy as she came hard, her hot pussy squeezing on the thick erection inside her.

Juliet felt the way the cunt was wrapping around her dick, trying to make her spill her seed but she held on, grapping Fiona tight as she kept up her brutal pace.

Fiona was screaming and squirming in Juliet's arms as she was fucked through her orgasm, her arms and legs locked around Juliet's body and she hugged the woman tighter.

Harder and faster Juliet picked up the pace, mangling the smaller girl's tight insides with her massive cock, making Fiona squeal with lustful delight.

But the woman couldn't last forever and with several more powerful thrusts she came. Juliet's cock erupted inside Fiona filling the girl's womb with loads of sticky creamy cum. Fiona's belly expanded as it struggled to fit all the goo that was being released directly inside the tight womb.

Fiona herself was thrown into another powerful orgasm. Her body crying out in pleasure as her mouth widened and her tongue stuck out. Her cunt tightened and milked the cock while pussy juices squirted from her love hole.

After several more large ropes of cum was released, Juliet was done and she pulled herself out of Fiona's pussy. Cum came pouring out from it and onto the ground.

Keeping her hold on Fiona, Juliet moved the girl to the bed and laid her down on the sheets.

Fiona released her hold on Juliet but pulled the woman into a kiss. Juliet eagerly kissed back and made out with her for several moments before Fiona pulled back and lay exhausted on the bed.

"Good night." Fiona smiled. "I'll make sure to see you in your nightmares."

"They won't be nightmares if you're in them." Juliet replied before giving Fiona a goodbye kiss.

The little burned girl fell asleep soon after, she was the type to sleep often even in class Juliet was seeing her pass out frequently.

Juliet grabbed a spare towel from Fiona's closet and wrapped it around herself before heading out.

Into the hall once more and heading back down to her own room. She managed to make it before anything else happened and slammed the door shut behind her.

Throwing the towel off she sat down on her bed, exhaustion starting to set in.

"Hey, Ms. Human!" A squeaky voice suddenly called out to her.

She turned to its source. On her bed was a cute little doll. The doll was designed off of a little girl, but was made of some kind of material that looked a lot like porcelain but was as smooth and soft as human skin. Her eyes were a pretty blue and with long, real, blonde hair. Her dress was gorgeous and a mixture of blues and whites.

"Where you waiting for me on my bed, Veronika?" Juliet asked.

Veronica the living doll smiled. "Yep. I knew you would come eventually so I waited for you so we can be alone together. But you were gone a long time, and you were naked… You weren't-"

"I was swimming, sorry." Juliet answered before the girl could ask her question.

The doll smiled and then crawled towards Juliet's lap. "Well that's fine. Now let's get started."

Veronika grabbed the cock, using both hands due to size difference. The cock was so big compared to her tiny doll body that it was taller than her when fully erect. However it was still flaccid right now and Veronika gave the peehole a big kiss as she wrapped the cock in a hug.

"Hehe, your pre-cum tastes as delicious as always." She gave another kiss, a big glop of pre-cum entering her mouth which she gladly drank. "Oh, but I don't want to ruin my dress! That stuff is way too sticky! Help me take it off, okay, Ms. Human?"

Juliet picked up Veronika gently and began undoing the doll's dress. It reminded her of when she was little and would play with her own dolls. The dress was taken off and moved aside, leaving Veronika in her undershirt and bloomers. Her doll joint arms and legs were revealed and for some reason Juliet thought that they were quite sexy to look at.

The underclothes were removed next, revealing the flat chest and cute doll pussy that was underneath. It would appear that the doll maker put great care in making sure their creation was anatomically correct. Juliet put Veronika back down near her fully erect cock.

"Wow it's so big! Or maybe I'm just small, hehehe." Veronika got up on the big balls, she was light enough that Juliet didn't find it painful, and then the doll grabbed the cock once more. Wrapping her entire body around the dick she began moving up and down, rubbing her entire body against the sensitive shaft.

Juliet moaned as the doll rubbed against her, the tiny little mouth kissing and sucking on the erection head that she could barely reach on tippy-toes.

"Oh, that feels really good." Juliet moaned as she rubbed at her own tits. "Your cute little body feels so wonderful against my cock like that."

"Hehehe, I'm glad." Veronika replied. "The way your giant cock rubs against my pussy is making me super wet, it feels really good. I just wish I could reach your cockhead better."

Juliet grabbed Veronika and began lifting the doll so she could lap at the pee-slit that was leaking pre-cum. Then Juliet brought the girl back down, then back up.

"Oh wow! This feels good!" Veronika squealed. "You're rubbing me so hard against your cock! Keep going, faster!"

Juliet began going faster, raising and lowering the doll while pressing it close against her cock. Veronika had wrapped her arms and legs around the thick shaft and was letting Juliet use her like a tiny onahole. She would kiss and lick all the way up and down the cock.

"It's so good! Your little doll body feels so amazing!" Juliet was moaning as she went even faster, stroking her cock and the doll at the same time. "Veronika, it feels so good!"

"Me too! It feels amazing having my pussy grinded like this!" Veronika cried. "I love it! It's so good!"

"Veronika, I think I'm going to cum!"

"Me too! I'm going to cum, too! Please together!"

They both roared as they went over the edge. The intense orgasm caused Veronika to wrap tightly around the cock, her hips going wild as she grinded her cunt against the meaty shaft. Meanwhile Juliet threw her head back and shot load after load from her cock. It rose into the air before raining down on the doll. It got all over her, covering her entire body in sticky, hot seed.

"Oh fuck that was great!" Juliet panted as she began to calm down.

Veronika was licking the semen off of her body, drinking down huge amounts. "Oh it's everywhere! I love the taste! It' super tasty! But I think my lower mouth wants it too! Hehehe!"

"Okay!" Juliet grabbed Veronika and brought her up to her cock. The size difference between the cock and the tiny doll pussy was intense.

Juliet rubbed her dick over the tiny pussy, the huge thing easily covering it and most of the body. "Are you sure? This is going to be a really tight squeeze."

"Yep! Go ahead put it in!"

Juliet began pushing her cock against the cunt, trying to fit it in. It really was a hard fit, but after a lot of struggling the doll pussy expanded enough to fit the very tip inside. It created a massive bulge in Veronika's belly.

"Wow! It's actually in! Wow, it's amazing! Just this little bit feels so good!" Veronika was screaming. "More! Fit more in! I want more of your wonderful cock inside!"

"Holy shit it's so tight! It feels like my dick is going to snap right off because of how damn tight this is! It's so good! It's fucking amazing!" Juliet was groaning as she started pushing more and more of her giant dick inside.

The bulge grew as the head went completely inside the tight warm cunt. More was pushed in until the bulge reached the Doll's chest, Veronika could lean her head down and kiss her own dolly skin due to how much the cock was stretching her out.

"I can't fit anymore!" Juliet moaned. "This is it!"

"It's amazing!" Veronika was squealing. "There's so much cock inside me! It's completely crushing my womb! But it feels way too good!"

"Yeah it's fucking amazing! I've never had a pussy this tight before! I'm going to start moving okay?"

"Yes! Fuck me! Use my entire body like a living onahole!"

Juliet pulled the cute little doll back up until almost all of her cock was outside, then she slammed back in. Veronika roared in orgasm as felt her entire body get fucked with the swift motion.

"Too good!" She screamed. "It's too good! I'm going crazy!"

Juliet didn't let up however, she was just getting started. She began moving both her hips and hand, thrusting her cock in and out of the doll. She could see the giant bulge stretching out the little body with each of her heavy swings.

"Oh fuck! Fuck it's so good! You little pussy is way too fucking good!" Juliet was screaming as she picked up her pace and really destroyed the tiny girl with her massive erection.

In and out, harder, faster, Juliet fucked the doll. Veronika was reduced to a gurgling mess, barely able to say anything as she came again and again on the mammoth cock that was mangling her body and transforming her into a living sex toy. Her eyes were rolled back and filled with tears, her mouth wide, tongue out, and drooling like a waterfall. Her belly and chest expanding as the giant dick filled her to the brim.

"I'm going to cum Veronika!" I'm going to flood your cute little doll womb with all my semen!" Juliet screamed.

Veronika squealed in response, delighting in the sound of being flooded with the sticky hot goop that she loved so much.

"Here it cums!" Juliet roared as she shoved the furthest she had yet. The big bulge went past the doll's head so all she could see was her own body stretched to the size of Juliet's cock. Then the women began cuming, her cock firing load after load of sticky hot semen directly inside the doll.

The bulge of stretched skin began to balloon massively as the entire body was filled with cum. Semen poured from the hole as well as from the girl's nose and mouth.

Bigger and bigger it got, until Juliet was afraid the doll would break and she pulled out and fired her last few shots all over the doll's outer body, coating her in white.

Finally she was done and she lay Veronika down in a puddle of semen, the belly was rapidly shrinking as an avalanche of seed poured from her poor used body.

"Holy fuck, that was amazing!" Juliet panted. "That was one of the best fucks of my life!"

Veronika didn't say anything she was passed out.

"Ah, sorry did I overdue it?"

Juliet got a bowl filled with water and a washcloth and began cleaning the doll up. She even shampooed the hair. Then dressed Veronika back up in her dress and lay her to the side.

The TV in her room filled with static and Juliet's heart flipped as her stomach fell. "Shit!"

She knew what that meant and rushed to clean up the evidence. She grabbed Veronika who was still sleeping and put her in one of her cabinets, then she grabbed her bedsheets soaked with cum and put them in her hamper.

A ghostly white hand appeared from the TV, then another and soon a head full of long black hair began to show up in her room.

Emerging from the TV, the little ghost girl crawled over towards Juliet, and got a face full of cock.

"Hey Tsubame." Juliet said to the crawling ghost.

Tsubame looked up to the teacher but instead her sight was filled with the massive monster cock that had reached full erection once more.

"You came for this didn't you?" Juliet smirked as she moved her hips, thrusting the cock towards the girl's face making the meaty erection smack against the forehead and cheeks of the ghost. "Well come on, it isn't going to suck itself.

The ghost girl touched the dick, she ran her hands down the long shaft. Then opened her mouth and took it inside.

Dark eyes looked up at Juliet through the tangle of messy black hair, as Tsubame bobbed her head back and forth on the thick cock. Taking the cock all the way in so her nose pressed against Juliet's waist, then she pulled back till almost all of the monster cock was out, before rushing forward to bury the cock once more.

"Oh, that's good…" Juliet moaned as she started thrusting her own hips.

Tsubame kept up her blow job, taking the cock deep, saliva dripping from her mouth, her head nearly a blur at the speed she was going.

"Oh, I'm going to cum soon, Tsubame! I'm going to cum down your little throat!" Juliet was really thrusting her hips, her massive balls smacking against the girl's chin, her waist ramming against the cute little nose.

Tsubame reached around and wrapped her arms around the woman's butt, pressing herself deep into Juliet's sexy body. Juliet came hard with a scream, her cock unloading wave after wave of sticky seed down the girl's throat.

Tsubame gulped down the tasty semen that was being released, she kept going, drinking every single bit of sticky hot cum without spilling a single drop. After several more shots Juliet was done and Tsubame released her grip letting the woman pull out.

Tsubame held her mouth open, showing all the tasty semen that had formed in a puddle on her tongue, then she gulped it down. "Hmm... Delicious!" The ghost said in a voice that was much too cute for the ghastly appearance

"Fuck that is so hot." Juliet said as she stroked her dick. "But I really want your sexy ghost pussy now."

Tsubame smiled as she got up and pulled her dress over her head. She had a skinny frame with a cute flat chest and wore no panties underneath, showing off her tight little cunt that was already dripping.

"You are so sexy." Juliet said as she pushed her cock up on the girl, the thick dick rubbed against the flat chest and cute little pink nipples. "Now bend over I want that pussy so bad."

Tsubame did so, getting back on her hands and knees and pointing her ass out at the woman. She reached behind and spread her holes wide.

"Just one second, stay there." Juliet moved to her closet and pulled something out, then she lay the object up behind her. She grabbed the TV the ghost girl emerged from earlier and put it in front of Tsubame's face. "Here, now we fuck."

Juliet lined her cock up with Tsubame's dripping pussy and slammed it inside. The ghost girl squealed in pleasure as the thick cock stretched her apart and smashed against her cervix.

"Ahh!" Tsubame screamed. "It's so good! It's tearing my pussy apart! I can feel the bulge in my stomach it's so big!"

The cock was stretching out the skin in the girl's tummy as it began sliding back and forth within the tight, warm, confines of the vaginal cavity.

Juliet was groaning in pleasure as she fucked the girl, grabbing the hips to add extra force to her thrusts, tearing out the pussy and hammering the sensitive cervix.

"Ah fuck! Your ghost pussy feels fucking great!" Juliet grabbed the girl's head and pushed it towards the TV. "Go through and come out on the one behind me."

Tsubame crawled towards the TV, entering inside like it was a pool of water. Static played on the one Juliet set up behind her and soon the woman could feel the warm breath of the ghost girl on her ass.

"Yeah just like that. Can you see it? The way I'm fucking your lower half with my big cock?!"

Tsubame watched as Juliet pounded away at her cunt, the big balls flapping around with each powerful thrust. She could feel it, the way her cunt was being ravaged and she could enjoy the view as well. "It's amazing!" She squealed. "Your big cock is going in and out of my tiny pussy! It feels so good and looks so fucking hot!"

Juliet squatted down a little so her ass was in front of Tsubame. "Here eat my fucking asshole while I destroy your cute little cunt."

Tsubame pushed her face into the cheeks, sniffing at the asshole before kissing it. She let her lips surround the anus before she licked all around the outside. Then she shoved her tongue inside and began lapping at the tight anal walls.

"Ah! Fuck! This is amazing! Having my ass eaten while I fuck a little girl's tight pussy! This is fucking amazing!" Juliet was screaming as she picked up pace, smashing herself through the cervix and fucking the womb.

Tsubame screamed into the asshole as she felt her womb penetrated by the monster of a cock. Her belly was bulging from the massive intruder as she groaned and drooled into the ass she was eating.

Juliet kept up her brutal pace, ravaging the pussy and womb of the small ghost girl with as much strength as she could muster, her groans mixing in with the sloppy sounds of wet flesh smacking together.

"Ah!" Tsubame was groaning as she struggled to keep licking the butt, the pleasure nearly overwhelming her. "It feels way too good! I'm going fucking crazy! I'm going to cum!"

"Me too! I'm going to flood your sexy ghost pussy and knock you up with a human baby!"

"I want it! I want to be able to carry your human child! I want to get pregnant! Please let it all out inside me!"

Juliet and Tsubame both roared as they came together. Hot, sticky shots of cum were unleashed like a fire hose, flooding the ghost's womb with litres upon litres of seed. The belly expanded as the womb struggled to drink up her heavy load of creamy white liquid.

Tsubame was cuming as well, her tongue stuck out deep inside the ass as she drooled all over Juliet. Her body shook and her cunt tightened and shivered as it squirted out her love juices.

After several more loads of semen Juliet pulled out of the ghost pussy, the cum came rushing out and squirted all over Tsubame's face behind. The ghost girl opened her mouth taking in the rain of white seed that sprayed from her own pussy and she drank it down in large gulps.

Tsubame then flopped to the ground, falling out of the TV in an exhausted mess.

Juliet wanted to let the girl rest but she knew that it wouldn't look the best if someone caught them, like a doll that was stored away in her room, so she shook the girl awake.

"Hey Tsubame. How about you go back to your own room." Juliet kissed the girl, tasting her own semen on the lips. "Someone might come in and see us."

"Hmm… I don't understand why that would be bad. We're lovers after all so this is normal." Tsubame replied.

"Well, yes, but the others don't know about us."

"Well maybe we should tell them."

"Well, that's not a good idea… The others will get jealous… and Mrs. Crowsley will fire me." Juliet bluffed.

"Oh no! Okay I'll leave." Tsubame gave Juliet a peck on the lips before entering back into the TV.

She sighed in relief. Checking the cabinet, she noticed that Veronika was still fast asleep. Another breath of relief. She flopped down on her bed, and exhaustion hit her like a truck, she fell asleep quickly.

Juliet woke up some time alter. It was dark out from what her window told her. _Oh no, Halloween! The girls will be upset if I miss the big event!_ She rushed to get ready, a quick shower and a fresh change of clothes.

Heading down the hallways, a bit creepier now at night, she came to the main recreational area. The school house was actually a large mansion and this was the living room, a massive room with couches and chairs and a TV. It was the best place for the girls to hang out together and was where they were hosting their Halloween party.

"Ms. Human!" Sheva called. "You're here!"

"We were afraid you were going to miss it!" Fiona laughed.

Juliet smiled as she waved at the group of girls. All of them were gathered together, having fun on the day most important to monsters.

"Where's Mrs. Crowsley?" Juliet asked.

"Gone to grab something. She'll be back soon." Mary said.

"That makes it the perfect time to announce something!" Tsubame shouted a she went over to the teacher and grabbed her arm. "I was thinking earlier why it was so wrong that they knew? If it was jealousy than we'll explain it now and get it over with."

Juliet's face went pale. "Um… maybe that's not a good idea."

"What are you talking about exactly?" A suspicious Mina asked.

"Um... It's nothing!" Juliet cried. "Let's just drop it!"

"No, go ahead and say it Tsubame. I really want to hear now." Veronika put in.

"Okay. Don't be shocked but-"

"Seriously, Tsubame, please don't!" Juliet begged.

The ghost girl looked up at Juliet. "Okay, Ms. Human if you're that serious."

Juliet began to breathe again.

"Fine then I'll say it." Mina suddenly spoke up. "I was under the impression I was dating Ms. Human and we've been having sex for quite a while."

Juliet turned to Mina with a look of pure horror. She couldn't speak especially when she saw the faces of the other girls.

"Is that so?" Veronika said as she pulled out a knife from the jack-o-lantern nearby. "Because I was also under the impression that I was Ms. Human's girlfriend when she's been fucking me."

"Perhaps we were the ones misunderstanding our teacher." Fiona said in a low laugh as she equipped her claw glove. "Raise your hand if you've also fucked Ms. Human."

All the girls raised their hands even Olivia the zombie who was growling.

"I can't believe it Ms. Human! You were cheating on all of us!" Tsubame shouted.

"I knew I smelled something fishy earlier on your cock!" Sheva growled as she started transforming into her beast form. "That was another girl!"

"And that story you told me is all a lie right?" Fiona asked.

"She also told me a story." Veronika added.

Masky held up her machete. All the girls began surrounding her.

"Wait a minute…" Juliet gulped as she back up only to realize she was against a wall. "Let's talk this through…"

They closed in on her.

Mrs. Crowsley came back from the monster alleyway stores, having all she needed stored in her witch's bag. "This will be a great Halloween, I'll bake all the best snacks for my girls."

She waved goodbye to the taxi flying carpet, then grumbled to herself. "Oh, that carpet is much too slow, my broom would be much faster. If only that dumb shark would learn to wait until I was gone before eating his food during feeding time. I was nearly lunch myself. Oh the poor girls must have been bored waiting for me, hopefully that human teacher kept them occupied."

She entered the house, removing her outdoors shoes for indoor ones and headed to the kitchen. Humming to herself she opened the kitchen and found a most grizzly sight.

"Another severed head, girls? Really? And this one is quite familiar." She looked it over, despite how badly it looked beaten and poked and torn, she could still tell the face. "Oh, if it isn't Ms. Human."

The witch sighed and then laughed. "You humans never learn do you? You really shouldn't cheat on Monster girls. How many humans have they gone through this year; three? Four? Ah, I guess I'm going to have put another add out. But guessing from the teeth marks and the rest of her missing, I'm guessing the girls aren't going to want any snacks tonight, they're probably already full."

 **Author's notes: I hope you enjoyed reading this Halloween special, I really enjoyed making it. Now here's the list of characters, what they're based on and their generally age range.**

 **Mina: Based off of Vampire movies with heavy inspiration from the seductive nature of the vampire lore. (She is the second oldest of the group and is usually picked to be leader of the class when it comes to assignments or field trips)**

 **Sheva: Based off of werewolf movies. I made her personality similar to a dog, happy and energetic. (She doesn't get along with Mina very well and is the youngest of the girls.)**

 **Mary: The design is based off of Frankenstein's bride, her name Mary is taken from the original author of the Frankenstein books Mary Shelley. (third oldest right after Mina and feels that she should be leader which can cause some tension between them)**

 **Olivia: Based off of Zombie moves. I based her more off of the old school zombie movies such as Night of the living dead instead of newer versions like 28 days. (Because they are both Undead and only a few months apart in age, Mary and Olivia are close friends, Mary usually helping the slower girl get ready)**

 **Masky- Based off of slasher movies in general such as Friday the 13** **th** **, Halloween, and scream but was primarily designed off of Jason. I made her silent and dominating/strong like those characters. (She is the oldest of the girls and doesn't have much friends since she prefers to stay alone)**

 **Fiona: Based off of Freddy Kruger from nightmare on Elm Street, I made her a bit of a joker like the character she was based on. (She's the second youngest of the group and an infamous prankster)**

 **Veronika: Based off of the living doll trope such as Anabelle or chucky from child's play. Her design is more original since I based it more off of a generic porcelain doll look. (She and Fiona are best friends and both love to tell jokes and play pranks she is older than Tsubame and younger than Olivia putting her in the middle of the age ranges)**

 **Tsubame: Based off of Japanese ghost movies such as the grudge and the ring, with obviously more influence from the ring. (Tsubame is a very honest girl as seen in the story and sometimes doesn't quite get the jokes Fiona or Veronika pull on her making her get quite upset, she is the third youngest)**

 **Anyways hope you enjoyed!**


	19. Remire (Blue lions)

**The tragedy at Remire village (Blue Lions route)**

 **In this story the loli is the Futanari and has sex with an adult woman. It is from fire emblem: Three houses**

Amelie struggled through the fires and smoke of the village Remire. Her feet hurt as she walked through the soot and ash, but she kept walking, walking towards the sound of people.

"There's another one!" A voice called. "A little girl, quickly help her!"

Amelie walked towards the voices… and then there was blackness.

Amelie opened her large brown eyes to a nice looking room. "Where am I?" She asked.

The frightful sight of fire and ash was being replaced with the warm colours of the room's walls and the sight of four beautiful women.

"Oh she's up!" A little orange haired girl suddenly shouted.

"Shhh, not too loud, Anette." A long haired and kind voiced girl replied softly. "She's been through a lot already."

"Sorry, Mercie." Anette replied.

"We're glad you're up." A third girl with incredibly long blonde haired tied up down her back said. "You were sleeping for a while."

"Yes. You went through a lot today so it's understandable." The kind faced and soft voiced girl replied.

Amelie must have looked confused as she got up because the girl continued. "We rescued you from the village, Remire and brought you back here, to Gareeg Mach monastery. That must have been terrible for you, seeing all that."

Amelie didn't know how to respond. She didn't really remember anything but smoke and fire, the village of Remire really didn't mean anything to her. Another memory flashed quickly by, a pale woman with orange hair?

Amelie shook her head to clear it.

"It's alright take all the time to recover." The blonde haired girl said. "I understand what that's like. Oh by the way, we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Ingrid."

"Hi I'm Anette!" The red head smiled. "And this is my best friend Mercie." She motioned to the kind faced woman. "Oh sorry, her real name is Mercedes but I call her Mercie."

Amelie smiled and told them her name. One that was almost foreign to her ears. Then she looked at the fourth woman in the room. Blue hair, blue eyes and an unflinching face.

"Ah that's the professor!" Anette laughed. "She's always quiet like that, but she's really good at teaching us stuff."

The blue haired woman nodded at the little girl and the smallest hint of a smile cracked through her lips. "I'm Byleth."

Amelie answered back with a big smile of her own.

"Ah! She's so cute!" Annette nearly screamed as she ran towards the girl and threw her arms around the child in a big hug.

"Indeed, she is quite the little cutie." Ingrid said as well with a grin as she began getting closer to Amelie.

Mercedes met her best friend at the bed, on the other side of Amelie with her arms around the girl as well. "Yep, defiantly!"

While the girls were hugging Amelie, their breasts pressed up against her face from both sides. Amelie loved the soft feeling of the clothed bosoms rubbing against her cheeks and she felt her body warm up and something below begin to stir.

It was clear to the girls in the room that Amelie was really liking this. They didn't notice the bulge which was still concealed by the girl's dress, but they could tell by the girl's red face and wandering eyes that this little girl was quite the little lesbian.

Perhaps if they were in their right minds they would stop with embarrassment and move on but unknown to them the pheromones were working their magic and the girls thought that maybe they should tease Amelie just a little bit more.

Mercedes began softly rubbing herself up and down, Annette doing the same so Amelie's face was being covered and rubbed by the soft pillows of the girl's breasts. Ingrid knelt by the bed and put her hand on Amelie's bare knee and softly rubbed it. Buttons were undone so more cleavage could spill out for Amelie's viewing pleasure.

Then Ingrid gasped. "W-What's that?"

Annette and Mercedes looked down also and gasped as well.

The little girl's dress was rising, faster and faster. The dress slipped back, revealing panties that were stretched out by what appeared to be a cock.

"No way!" Annette said to herself as she gazed at it.

"Is that a- No it can't be?" Ingrid spoke.

"Wow…" Mercedes gulped as she reached for it. She grasped it firmly in her hands making Amelie groan in pleasure. She stroked it gently through the cloth, listening to the music of the little girl's maons below her. Then she grabbed the panties' rim and pulled it down. A giant, thick, cock sprung free and bounced in the air. "It really is a penis!"

"By the Goddess, it's massive!" Ingrid covered her mouth in shock.

"What, a cock?!" Annette shouted. "But how is that possible?! How can a cute little girl like you have a cock?! Are you actually a boy?!"

Amelie shook her head. "No! I'm defiantly a girl!"

Mercedes finished pulling the panties all the way off so the giant balls could hang free. Then she lifted the balls up and looked underneath. "Yes that is a vagina under there."

"Yes." Ingrid said as she got a much better view from where she was kneeling. She reached out and touched it, letting her fingers run up and down the dampening lips, before spreading it open to reveal the pink flesh. "That is most defiantly a cute little pussy she has there."

"Oh?" Annette twisted her head to get a look at the spread open pussy that Ingrid was still gently playing with. "So she's a girl, but with a cock?"

"I guess so." Mercedes reached out a grabbed the cock again, she ran her hand up and down the thick shaft sensually. She breathed her words into the girl's ear. "There are many things in this world. Miracles of the Goddess. I'm sure that this is one of them, to let a cute little girl have a big, fat, meaty, cock."

Amelie was going crazy, her cock bouncing from the pleasure and her breathing heavy. The other girls in the room were already being overwhelmed by lust. They gazed longingly at the massive dick, hungry for it.

All but Byleth who stayed by the wall. Her stone face was watching the scene unfold. Her body was heating up, she could feel her pussy drip and her nipples harden but she fought against it, there was something wrong here, but she couldn't figure it out, her mind was cloudy as if something was purposely messing with it.

Those doubts weren't filling the minds of the other blue lions' girls and soon clothes began getting shed. Shirts, skirts, bras and panties, removed, beautiful bare bodies exposed for Amelie's delight.

Mercedes had the biggest chest, cute little pink nipples topped them like cherries on a sundae, her hips were wide giving her quite the large butt and her pubes were shaved nicely above her virgin pussy.

Annette's chest and ass was smaller than her best friends, but were still great in their own way and small bits of freckles were scattered across her pale skin. Her red pubic hair was almost non-existent with only a small triangle still left.

Ingrid's gentle pale skin had some scars on it from her battles and training but not enough to make it ugly. Her moderate sized breasts were topped with pink nipples and as a more athletic woman, her ass was firm. She had shaven her pubes fully, leaving the skin around her dripping lips smooth.

Amelie looked between the three girls with lustful delight. Her cock was trying to leap at them as she drank up the lovely sight.

Mercedes dropped to her knees before the cock and gave it a kiss. She wasted no time in lapping at the thick shaft, licking up and down the long cock.

Annette joined in, her own mouth and tongue pleasuring the little girl's massive dick. Sometimes the two girls' mouths would meet and they would kiss one another passionately, the cock sandwiched between their warm mouths and lips.

Ingird grabbed the girl's face and brought her into a kiss. Their mouths opened and tongues explored the others in a heavy, sloppy make-out session. Amelie took this time to reach out and grabbed Ingrid's tits, she rolled the breasts in her hands, loving the soft feel of them.

Amelie pulled back from her kiss with Ingrid, a long trail of saliva keeping them together, she brought herself to the breasts and shoved her face in them. She rubbed her face in between the boobs, motor-boating them with delight before pulling back and shoving a nipple into her mouth. Amelie suckled on the breast, making Ingrid moan, her tiny tongue rolling around the sensitive pink nub.

Mercedes and Annette were still worshiping the cock, licking and kissing it all over, covering it in their salvia. Small beads of pre-cum leaked out and the girls fought for who got to drink it up.

Mercedes suddenly opened her mouth wide and took the cock fully inside, she began taking more and more of the thick, meaty dick inside, feeling it hit her throat and hearing Amelie moan loudly into the breasts.

Mercedes kept feeding herself the cock, feeling it slither down her tight throat, a big bulge appearing where it kept sliding down. More and more was fitted in until Mercedes' nose was pressed up against the tiny waist. She had swallowed every single centimetre of it.

Mercedes began pulling it back out, loving the sensation of it rubbing against her tight throat. Then when most of it was back out, she began shoving it back in, harder and faster. Mercedes picked up the pace, soon she was deep-throating the cock as if she had years of practice at it.

Annette was watching her friend take the cock, she was a bit upset the cock was taken from her, but the big balls certainly looked tasty and so she decided to start playing with them. She kissed and licked the heavy nutsack, letting her tongue run all over the big balls. Then she began sucking on it. It was hard to get the entire nut in her mouth but she managed and she started sucking and licking all over it before spitting it out and worshipping the other one.

This passionate and lustful scene played out for several more minutes, the worshiping of the girl's cock and balls as well as Amelie sucking on Ingrid's tits while her hands wandered down to grope the firm ass.

Amelie's moans became louder as she felt herself getting closer to her orgasm. "I'm going to shoot all my white stuff!"

"Hey, not fair Mercie!" Annette pouted. "I want to taste her cum too!"

Mercedes pulled herself off of the cock, letting it bounce free from her tight throat. "Okay, we can all have some!"

"Yes me too!" Ingrid added as she knelt down beside Mercedes.

All three girls were lined up, kneeling before Amelie, their mouths open and their tongues hanging out ready for the load of semen.

"Here it comes!" Amelie roared as she stroked herself to her orgasm. Rope after thick, creamy rope of semen was fired from her cock. The white sticky cum covered all the girls' faces, coating them in a sticky mess of white. Amelie made sure each girl got a few facefuls of her seed before she calmed down from her high.

"Hmm! Delicious!" Mercedes moaned as she gulped down the puddle of seed that was in her mouth.

"So good!" Annette added as she drank down her mouthful.

"Amazing! I've never tasted anything like this!" Ingrid said with a gulp.

Of course there was still lots more cum covering their faces and they were all still hungry for the white sticky treat so they began licking it off of each other's faces.

Amelie enjoyed the little show, her cock, still hard, jumped at the erotic sight.

"Oh my!" Mercedes mewed. "It looks like she can still go a bit more. That's good because I'm dying for a fuck!"

"Ah, me too!" Annette added. "I want it too!"

"Yes! To get fucked by this kid's giant dick, I want it so bad!" Ingrid moaned as she fingered herself.

"Who first?" Mercdes asked.

Amelie answered by grabbing Mercedes hand and pulling her onto the bed. Amelie quickly got on top of the woman and lined her cock up with Mercedes' drenched cunt.

"Yes! Please fuck me!" Mercedes begged. "Take my virginity! I want to get fucked so bad!"

Amelie shoved herself in taking Mercedes virginity roughly with a single harsh thrust of her hips. Her cock buried itself in deep, smashing against the cervix and making Mercedes throw her head back and scream in overwhelming pleasure. The woman came hard, her cunt tightening around the cock and her mouth stretching wide as her eyes rolled back and filled with tears.

Amelie however never let Mercedes recover she just went right on to fucking the woman as hard as she could. Her little hips thrusted, her cock smashing over and over again into the sensitive cervix, stretching out the tight vaginal walls.

Amelie grabbed the huge flopping breasts in her hands, groping them both, loving the softness of them each and then began sucking on the pink nipples. Her hips never let up and she continued slamming her cock in and out of the stretched out pussy.

"It's amazing!" Mercedes kept screaming. "This feels so fucking good! I'm going to go fucking crazy from this little girl's big fat cock!"

Ingrid and Annette watched from behind as their friend was fucked. The big balls flopping with each thrust of the little girl's hips, rising in the air and then smacking against Mercedes big ass.

They both wanted to join in and so they reached for the girl's ass. Both sets of hands found Amelie's butt cheeks and they roamed all over them, feeling the softness of the flesh. Annette and Ingrid both gave the round soft cheeks a few kisses, letting their mouth wander over the ass and cover it in their warm pecks.

They then found the cute little butthole. Ingrid brought her face close to the hole and took deep sniffs of it. "Hmm… smells so good!"

"Really?" Annette took her own sniffs. "You're right!"

"I wonder how it tastes." Ingrid gave it a kiss, then another and another, soon she was eagerly eating it out, her tongue deep inside the anal cavity lapping at it before she pulled back. "It's delicious!"

Annette needed to know if that was true so she dug her own tongue inside the ass and slobbered on the anus. "You're right! It tastes so good!"

"Let me go again!" Ingrid demanded.

Soon both girls were licking all over the hole and inside it, both tongues digging and dancing around inside the tight tunnel, making Amelie squeal with delight.

Amelie was still pounding away at Mercedes, her cock smashing through and into the womb, making Mercedes cum once again. She could feel the pussy tightening harshly around her cock, the way the two tongues were giving her ass a bath and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold off much longer.

"I'm going to cum!" Amelie cried. "I'm going to cum inside you!"

"Yes! Inside! Please cum inside me!" Mercedes roared. "I want it! I want to feel your hot sticky cum flood my womb! I want to get pregnant with your baby!"

"Here it cums!" Amelie and Mercedes both screamed as they came together, their bodies shaking as cum came rushing out of the cock and flooded Mercedes' womb. The woman's belly kept getting bigger and bigger as more and more of the creamy white seed was released, more of it leaking out from the pussy and staining the bed. Mercedes' eyes were wide as tears streamed down her cheeks, her mouth open and her tongue sticking out, drooling running down her chin. Ingrid and Annette both felt their tongues being squeezed as Amelie's ass tightened from her orgasm.

While Mercedes was being pumped full of cum, a strange symbol appeared on her belly, where her womb would be, and glowed. The girls never noticed it in their lust-crazed minds, however Byleth, standing at the far wall did.

After several more thick shots of semen, Amelie pulled out, cum spraying from the pussy and onto the bed. Mercedes lay on the bed, nearly passed out from her powerful orgasm.

"I'm next!" Annette screamed as she began cleaning up Amelie's still hard cock of her best friend's juices and the little girl's seed. While Annette worshipped the cock, Ingrid kept eating out the ass, delighting in the delicious flavour that pleased her taste buds.

Amelie grabbed Ingrid's head and slammed the girl onto her back on the bed, then the little girl sat right on top of the face. Ingrid loved it, the feeling of being dominated by this child, the fact that she could continue to worship the tasty ass even like this.

Annette quickly got into position above. Amelie was sitting down on Ingrid's face, her cock was standing up and Annette squatted down on the girl's lap the cock sliding into her cunt, stretching it out as the girl screamed in pleasure.

Annette threw her arms around Amelie, shoving the girl's cute face into her breasts. Immediately the redhead was bouncing up and down on the cock.

Annette did all the work moving herself up and down, having the dick stretch her sensitive vaginal walls with each heavy motion. The thick cock smashed into the cervix with each fall of the girl's hips, her ass shaking as it smacked against Amelie's legs and knees. "It's so good! This feels amazing! Your cock is so big it feels like my pussy is going to be stretched apart!"

Amelie started moving her own hips, thrusting her cock upwards to stab at Annette's womb. Her big balls swung with each thrust, slapping against Ingrid's chin. Her butt bounced up and down on Ingrid's face, the older woman eagerly slurping at her tasty anal treat whenever it rubbed against her mouth.

"Ahh! So fucking good!" Annette screamed. "I can feel your cock inside my womb! Yes! Yes! It's fucking amazing! Keep going! Keep destroying my slutty womb with your big fat wonderful little girl cock!"

Amelie was eager to please and picked up speed, making Annette cum on her cock once more, the red head howling in her overwhelming pleasure.

She never let up through the orgasm, Amelie kept fucking Annette as hard as she could, ravaging the pussy and womb with her dick, but she knew she wouldn't be able to last forever.

"Annette! I'm going to cum!" Amelie suddenly shouted.

"Yes! Inside me! Please I want you to cum inside just like you did with Mercie! Please I want to be impregnated as well!" Annette screamed back.

Amelie and Annette both went over the edge together. Annette roared as her mouth hung open and her tongue stuck out, drool flowed down her chin and tears welled up in her rolled back eyes. Her whole body shook as she held tightly onto Amelie, her pussy tightening and milking the cock of all of its fertile seed. Amelie's cock fired off its massive loads, flooding the womb of the redhead and making the belly expand to fit all of it in. The symbol glowed brightly on Annette's growing belly.

After the torrent of cum began to slow down, Annette pulled herself off of Amelie's cock and lay down next to Mercedes, panting hard.

Amelie pulled herself off of Ingrid's face, the look of bliss on the blonde was noticeable, her tongue sticking out from where it was buried in the little girl's ass.

"And now it's your turn." Amelie stroked her cock.

Ingrid got up, spun around on the bed and shoved her ass out at Amelie. "Fuck me! Fuck me like an animal!"

Amelie lined her cock up with Ingrid's cunt but then moved up to the asshole and slammed herself inside.

"Fuck! It's inside my ass! Your big fat cock is stretching out my asshole! It feels so good!" Ingrid roared as she felt the massive erection dig deeper and deeper inside her anal cavity.

Amelie jumped up on the blond woman, her feet on the ass cheeks so she could really go to town. She bounced up and down, her large balls swinging with the motion and smacking Ingrid's bottom. Her cock roughly pounded in and out of the asshole, making Ingrid scream and moan with pleasure. She reached around and grabbed handfuls of soft breasts, toying with them as she kept up her brutal pace.

"More! Harder! Fuck my slutty little ass! Turn me into your personal ass slave!" Ingrid was screaming as the cock hammered away at her over and over again.

Byleth watched from the side, she had never stopped watching, growing more lustful with each woman Amelie fucked. Now the blue haired woman was beginning to come towards the bed. Her clothes being removed as she came closer.

Meanwhile Amelie was really destroying Ingrid's tight ass. Her cock stretching the tight anal tunnel wide and grinding pleasurably at the sensitive walls. Ingrid was screaming her head off in ecstasy, she could feel every centimetre of cock inside her ass and the tiny hands that played with her breasts.

"Amelie! It's so good! It feels so good I'm going to lose my mind! Keep fucking my asshole!"

Amelie grinned wickedly as she picked up the pace. The cute little girl face being replaced with something more monstrous. "I'm going to fuck you until you become nothing but my worthless little slut!"

"Yes! Please turn me into your personal cumdumpster!"

"I'm going to cum slut! I'm going to impregnate another woman and add her baby to my army!" Amelie roared as she pulled out of the ass and slammed it into the pussy below.

"Yes! Impregnate me! I want it! I want to have your baby!" Ingrid cried back.

Amelie and Ingrid both screamed as they came together. Loads of cum was poured directly into Ingrid's fertile womb, flooding it and making the belly expand wildly. The crest appeared on the belly as another womb was implanted with seed. Ingrid came as well, her eyes rolling back and her mouth filling with drool as her tongue flopped around. Her whole body shook in pleasure as her cunt squirted juices onto the bed.

Amelie pulled her cock out of Ingrid's womb, the thick dick slithered out with a pop, heavy amounts of cream followed it, spraying onto the bed and coating it in white.

The little girl turned to Byleth, as she got off of a collapsing Ingrid a smile across her face. "Alright, I guess it's your turn now! Come on get to sucking!"

Byleth grabbed the cock, a bit too hard for Amelie's liking. "Hey watch-!" The girl began but was cut off as Byleth stole the tiny lips in a kiss.

Byleth kissed Amelie hard, their tongues wrestling with each other, saliva mixing. While pleasurable, Amelie couldn't shake the feeling there was something odd about the kiss.

Byleth finally pulled back from the kiss, a long string of saliva connecting them still. Byleth easily pushed the girl onto the ground and got on top, she lined her pussy up with the massive cock and then dropped herself down on it fully.

Amelie screamed in pleasure as the pussy swallowed up her cock. "What's up with this pussy?! It feels like it's trying to tear my dick off! It's so hot and tight!"

Byleth didn't say anything as she began riding the dick, bouncing up and down, her breasts swinging with each motion.

"What's happening?" Amelie asked. "It's like she's sucking up all my strength!"

Byleth's pussy walls seemed to grind and twist around the cock, pleasuring it in ways the girl never thought possible. "It feels way too good!" Amelie roared. "This pussy is amazing!"

Byleth leaned down and stole the little girl's lips once more. She kissed Amelie deeply as her hips and cunt kept up the attack on the cock.

"This kiss is so good!" Amelie thought as she felt Byleth's tongue dance with her own. "This feeling… it's like it's reminding me of something…"

Byleth pulled back from the kiss. "You're not a monster." She said before kissing the girl again.

"What…?" Amelie's mind wondered. "I'm not…"

Suddenly Amelie screamed as she broke the kiss, a sudden power rising inside her as she grabbed Byleth's ass and started hammering back at the cunt. "You stupid slut! You only exist to breed my army!"

Byleth squirmed from the sudden violent assault on her pussy, the cock was hammering at her womb with each harsh thrust. She panted in lust and pleasure but held onto her sanity.

Byleth grabbed Amelie's hands and removed them from her ass, she held them tight, hands interlocked as she planted them on the bed and returned to the kiss. "You don't have to." She panted through the make out session. "Don't let it control you."

"Shut up!" A voice too deep to be the little girl's screamed. "I'm going to cum! When I cum inside you won't be able to resist any longer! I'm going to impregnate you and turn you into my army's breeding slave!"

"Go ahead and cum!" Byleth replied.

Both girls screamed in pleasure as heavy ropes of cum was released from Amelie's cock and directly into Byleth's womb. The breeding crest glowed on Byleth's stomach as the belly began to expand. But suddenly it began to change and was replaced with the crest of flames.

"What!? Impossible!" Amelie roared as she felt all her strength begin to leave her.

Byleth's eyes shone green as she brought the girl in for another kiss. Magic seemed to swirl all around them and then the entire room was overtaken in dazzling green light.

Then suddenly it was over. Byleth and Amelie were left panting on the bed. "What happened?" The little girl said in her normal voice.

Byleth smiled.

"It seems she was cured." Sothis said inside the woman's mind. "What powerful magic was pushed on the girl? Whoever was behind this is strong, but not strong enough for me of course."

"Are you alright?" Byleth asked.

Amelie looked around confused. "Yes, I think so. What happened? I was with my mommy and daddy then these weird people with white skin came and then…"

"It's alright, try not to think too hard on it." Mercedes voice was heard. The woman was sitting down on the bed next to the child, a smile on her face.

"What were we doing?" Annette asked as she rubbed her head. "I remember… Oh my! Did we really do all that?" She looked down at her naked body and then covered herself with her arms and hands.

Ingrid was nearby, a blanket wrapped around her to cover herself. "Yes, I guess we really did just… It was like my mind was suddenly blank and all I wanted to do was…"

"Yes, me too." Mercedes admitted. She made no attempt to cover herself, besides the fact that they were all girls, after everything that happened what was the point.

Annette and Ingrid seemed to get this as they soon let their coverings fall away too.

"I remember…" Suddenly Amelie's face turned bright red as the visions of having hot intense sex with the beautiful women in the room flooded her mind. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"Don't worry yourself." Mercedes replied. "It isn't your fault. It's whoever put the spell on you. It must have used some kind of mind control on us as well."

"By the way, you're thing is gone." Annette said.

Amelie looked down at her crotch. Her cock was gone, she was back to the little girl she normally was. "Hey you're right! I'm back to normal!"

"That's great." Ingrid said. "But what about all that… you know semen… do you think we're…"

Byleth shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe whatever I did stopped it."

"I hope so." Ingrid replied. "But who would do such a thing to a little girl and to us?"

Several years later and Amelie and Byleth rode their horses into the castle of the king of Faerghus. Tying the creatures to their posts and dismounting they made their way to the throne room.

"Your majesty." The girls bowed as they came before King Dimitri.

The man shook his head and told them to rise. "You don't need to bow to me professor. Not after everything you've done for me. Nor you Amelie, you are the reason we were able to find those who slither in the dark and take the fight to them."

"Thank you your majesty." Amelie replied with a bow.

"Come now, let us go to dinner and you can tell me of the situation in the land of Rowe. I trust my two finest knights have cleared up the nasty business.

"Yes." Byleth replied shortly. "But with all due respect. We would like to retire to our room early."

The man smiled. It was no secret to anyone in the kingdom the relationship between the two women. "Go ahead, I will hear your tale later.

They made their way through their castle to their own private room. They passed Ingrid and Annette and waved.

The two women, Ingrid now a knight and Annette a teacher, were still close friends but nothing more. Sothis' magic had worked and neither ended up pregnant with Amelie's child.

Mercedes didn't end up pregnant either and spent her days as a nun in the local church.

As soon as Byleth and Amelie were alone in the room, they were upon each other, kissing and groping and tearing off clothes.

It wasn't just the cock that was lost during the magical battle all those years ago but for some reason the little girl kept her child appearance as well, even though she should be a grown woman she still looks like that of a little girl. Though that didn't stop her in becoming one of the most powerful knights in the land.

Byleth pushed Amelie unto the bed and kissed her naked body all over. "I love you." She whispered as she planted kisses on the soft belly and kept going even further down.

"I love you too." Amelie replied as she cooed softly from her lover's touch.

The two made love for long hours, their hands intertwined the whole time, their two wedding rings clinking against each other reminding them of their most special bond.

 **Author's notes: Yea, the next one is finally done! Sorry it took so long to get something new out but I was actually pretty busy November, like out of town busy.**

 **So here it is the blue lions route (I haven't actually finished this one in game yet) the first few comments I got after my last chapter asked for blue lions so that's what I started with but looking through it recently it seems like Golden deer actually should have won. Sorry but I already started this one, golden deer will be next I promise.**

 **Also I want to defend myself from last chapter, the monster school. It seems some people accused me of making Guro. That is not the case, Guro is when the gore and death is supposed to be sexy and make you jerk off to it. That wasn't the point of the last chapter I wrote, I wanted it to be kind of 'spooky' because it was Halloween plus a little funny so I had her get killed at the end, it was not meant to be sexy and I will not be doing anything like this again except maybe another Halloween special.**


End file.
